Bad and Boujee
by EveAlacran
Summary: Michonne Simone is studying litterature the day and stripping the night to afford college. Rick Grimes comes from a rich family, but decided to do his dream job and not his parents's one. And one day,just like that, fate decided to put those two together for the best and the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**BAD AND BOUJEE**

 **Chapter 1 : Officer Friendly**

"Girl I'm late, I'm so tired, so excuse me if your story with Philip doesn't interest me that much" Michonne said not a little exasperated at her friend's insistence on giving her every little detail in her latest drama with her awful, in Michonne's opinion, boyfriend.

"Michonne, honey, what the purpose of a alarm clock if it doesn't wake you?!"

"Fuck you Andrea, and what the purpose of your relationship with Philip if he can't put some respect on your name and on you ? Or put a ring on it?"

The conversation went quiet for a minute, Andrea was at a loss for words. Because she knew Michonne was right but, she was too stubborn to admit it, so she tried to change the subject as she always did.

"Anyway, what's new with you and Mike ? Did he apologized?"

"Yeah, you know him. Do something bad, apologise rinse & repeat," Michonne sighed, talking about Mike her boyfriend wasn't her favourite subject, it was still just the beginning of their relationship and she was already starting feel the cracks that she didn't want to face herself. She was very happy with him, he just wanted to give her the world, but when he discovered that she was a stripper everything began to change, he just couldn't accept it.

Andrea was about to respond, when she heard sirens coming from a police car.

"Oh no! Oh God I am in so much trouble!" Michonne squealed in panic.

"I told you not to drive fast honey" Andrea said to her best friend in her sing song tone.

"Shut up please! Oh no it's a white cop, I hope it's not a blue lives matter or I'm screwed. Andrea if you don't hear from me you know why," Michonne pressed the red end call on her phone waiting for the cop to reach her window. When she turned her face, she saw the most beautiful eyes she ever saw, they were so blue and so intense. The kind of eyes that can communicate so much emotions and feelings in one glance. She was so focused on them than she didn't even hear their owner speaking to her.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" he said with a deep southern drawl.

"Oh yes, officer. I'm sorry I was distracted. I'm just not used to being pulled over," she tried to play it cool like she wasn't mesmerized by him.

"That's fine ma'am but do you know why I stopped you," the cop asked, trying hard not to get himself lost in her beauty. Michonne was one of those women who left you speechless, with her brown captivating eyes, and her heart shaped full lips, it was difficult not to see her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I know. I was driving way too fast, but I'm very late for my class and I don't want to miss it and I don't know why I'm saying all of this to you." Michonne wasn't one to ramble but those damn eyes had thrown her uncomfortably off her game.

The cop chuckled, she was beautiful and cute.

"Driver license and registration please. You shouldn't be driving like this," he told her while she gave him the papers he asked, "Mich-onne? Is that how your name is pronounced ? I've never heard this name before, where it's from?"

Michonne was confused, she was late, driving like a madman, and the cop who pulled her over, was standing there asking questions about her name.

"Hum yeah, you pronounced it right. It's French actually."

"It's a beautiful name," he said quietly

And just for a moment, they were both lost in this moment in time together staring at each other. Forgetting that she was late and that he was supposed to finish his patrol.

"Hmm, oh, thank you officer," Michonne responded, taking her eyes away from his.

"You're very welcome . Just try to avoid to driving like this next time. Better be late than dead, and it would be a shame to lose a beautiful woman like you. Have a good day."

Once again, Michonne was speechless,

. She tried to collect her thoughts, and going back to her first priority... not being late to her class.

She made it late, very late. She took place at her usual chair, and started taking notes, but she couldn't helped herself and started thinking about the mesmerizing cop and his ocean hued eyes, she wasn't even listening to .

She shook the thoughts of him out of her head trying to concentrate on the lesson. There wasn't any point to think about someone she will never see again, she reasoned with herself to get her focus back on the story of Don Quixote.

Michonne was a very good student from a young age and never had a bad grade. She was a hard working woman, who loved things to be well done. When she was little she fell deeply in love with books. She called them the love of her life. She spent hours reading them, trapped in her own bubble. Her dream was to transmit this love to others people, and teach them the power of the words, so she decided to be a English teacher. What she didn't plan was to be a stripper before achieving her dream job, but she needed it to pay her student loan. It was a job with a lot of money in less time and that was exactly what she was looking for. It was Andrea who talked to her about her strip club, Bad & Boujee, a fancy gentlemen's club only for the Atlanta elite. Owned by Deanna Monroe, it was there that she met her friends who were now her roomates. She was more than happy to live with people who understood her lifestyle, the long night at work and the short sleep before waking up and go to college. Except for Andrea who was the only one to be a stripper because she wanted to be.

"I hope you didn't drive as fast as this morning while you were reading?"

Michonne was stunned, the same cop she saw this morning, and that she was convinced herself that she would never see again, was there waiting just behind her. This time he was dressed casually with a simple brown t-shirt, tight showing all his muscles, and a black more than worn jeans. He was more handsome than she remembered.

"Are you stalking me, officer," she asked, quirking her eyebrow up quizzically.

"No," he sputtered, "I swear I'm not. This bakery is near my precinct and I got a craving for a good cake they have here called viennoiserie, so I came here." He tried to explain while smirking at her face, she wasn't buying his excuses, even if he was telling the truth.

"Yeah ok let's pretend I believe you, Officer friendly."

"What? What's with the nickname?"

"Because you're an officer but you are friendly. Cops have a pretty bad reputation so it's rare to encounter a good one."

-Yeah, unfortunately it's the truth. I just hope things were different."

"And are you doing something to make things different Mr. Friendly," Michonne was now facing him, with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Please call me Rick. Listen when I decided to become a cop it was mainly because, I always loved helping people. Taking care of them, it's the job of a policeman, to serve the people. The motto is to protect and to serve...

not just some of them and killing the others who don't look like us. And this wish never left me I will say it stronger now when I have rookie partner this is what I'm trying to teach them. If you are driven by hate don't be a cop.

Michonne's attitude softened, he was really living his dream to change things in the law enforcement. She found him even more attractive.

"What book are you reading," he asked her wanting to lighten the mood.

"Its Don Quixote. The story of a man who fought against wind mill because he thinks that they are Giants sent by evil witch. He takes himself for a knight because he read too many knight books in his library," she answered with a laugh, happy to talk about her favourite subject.

Rick was drinking all her words, she was beautiful and smart with a sharp mind. She talked about this book with so much interest, than he was ready to buy a copy now and read it . Or just let her read it to him with her gorgeous voice.

And once again, they stand there watching the other, oblivious of the world around them like it was just them and this tension between. Until a comely tall black man, dressed in a pricey grey suit, put his arm around Michonne shoulder and place a kiss on her cheek, to gain her attention back to him.

"Sorry babe, it was Philip some issues with an artist."

"Its fine Mike. Hm Mike this is Rick, the officer I met this morning when I was late and Rick this is Mike my boyfriend," Michonne began rambling again, making the situation even more awkward.

The two men sized each other up immediately, already seeing the other as a threat. Mike stretched his hand, offering one of his best fake smiles.

"So you're the cop who doesn't shoot black people on sight, huh," Mike commented while shaking Rick's hand.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Rick just said in a menacing low voice. Totally different than the one he used with Michonne minutes ago.

"Michonne it's your turn honey," a pretty grey haired woman said cutting into the tension filled space between the three people.

Michonne was relieved for the interruption. She didn't know why they were acting like two animals ready to fight.

"Thanks Carol."

"No problem sweetie. So how are you?"

"I'm good. Tired but good," Michonnes response was short, she didn't really wanted to have a conversation with the woman.

"That's good to hear. You know, your dad is always asking when you're coming to visit him. He misses you dearly you know."

"Yeah I know, I will try soon. I'm just busy with school, work, you name it."

"Oh ok I will tell him. So see you tomorrow I guess same time, same place," Carol returned with a friendly wink.

Michonne looked for her wallet, but Carol stopped her before she tried to pay for the cake.

"No, you're family, don't be silly," she reprimanded Michonne gently.

Michonne just smiled and began her walk to leave the shop followed by Mike , she waved to Rick who just nodded and smiled at her.

The couple walked together to his Rolls Royce, in a heavy silence, neither of them knowing what to say without starting a fight. Mike was the first one to break it.

"So you are really going huh?"

Michonne rolled her eyes, already sensing a headache coming because of the conversation Mike wanted to have, again.

"Yes Mike ! It's my job, so yes I'm going," Michonne snapped, she had no patience for his tantrum today.

"Girl you need to chill, I'm just asking you a damn question. You see what your job is doing to us!"

"Mike shut the fuck up ! Don't tell me what to do, don't tell me to chill when I'm not supposed to chill because of your childish behaviour. Fuck you don't you dare put all of our problems on me! The only issue here is you," she lost her calm and started yelling at him, Mike was gripping the wheel so strongly that all his veins in his hands were visible.

"Don't you talk to me like this ! You know who I am ?! Do you fucking know who I am?"

"Trust me I know. You're a piece of shit, full of shit, a nobody who thinks he's Midas! You know what...bye I'm gonna call someone who cares about me and you can go fuck yourself bitch," Michonne shouted to her boyfriend.

She got out of his car, slamming the door not caring if she broke something.

She was done with Mike and his attitude. She couldn't take more of him, and the relationship was going nowhere. She wanted to cry mainly because she was frustrated with herself and how she let Mike treat her like this for so long ? She asked herself without knowing the answer, when she opened her eyes she saw Rick approaching her, his car keys in his hand he seemed worried and she was sure he heard all of her dispute with Mike.

"Is everything ok? Do you need help," he was unsure how to approach her, too familiar with these kind of violent quarrels.

"I'm fine ! I don't need no knight thank you very much! So you mind your business ok?!"

She didn't mean to be unkind with him, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She took her phone and start calling Andrea leaving Rick behind, he was looking to Mike who was on the phone too in a pretty animated conversation. He didn't know this man but he knew he didn't deserve Michonne at all. He climbed in his truck, deciding to wait , he didn't want to leave Michonne alone with her boyfriend. He was happy to meet the woman who haunted his thoughts all day for a second time, but now he was bothered to see that she had a boyfriend and a pretty bad one at that.

Andrea parked at the bakery parking 10 minutes later. Mike was already long gone but Rick was still there refusing to leave before he was sure she was safe.

"Ok bitch who is that handsome mofo who is looking at you like this? Like he knows your milkshake is bringing all the boys to the yard "

Michonne looked at Andrea like she was crazy, but when she turned her head and watched where her friends gaze was, she saw Rick in his truck, with his sunglasses looking like a model straight out of GQ magazine. She marched to his direction. She felt bad for the way she snapped at him earlier, and he stayed there looking for her while Mike abandoned her without a second thought.

"Hey," she said to him quietly.

"Hi, you good," he asked relieved to see her in better mood.

"Yeah listen sorry for earlier, I was mad at Mike and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that, usually my shit is always together but anyway sorry."

"You don't have to. You were right. I need to mind my business, I will, but I just want you to say that you deserve better you know?"

Michonne was taken aback, it was the third time he left her speechless. She didn't know why but she smiled a genuine smile.

"I know that now. Have a good evening officer friendly!"

Rick laughed asking himself how a woman can be so hauntingly beautiful. It would be a challenge to keep going with his life without trying to have her in it. He drove leaving Michonne in good company.

"He's so sexy! I didn't knew they made cops like that. I will have search one from the get go "

"Andrea you are a mess just shut up and drive."

They both laughed, and Michonne was happy to be with her friend, forgetting all the drama with Mike. Just enjoying being a carefree girl living her care free life.

"We really need to stop this bet, I think we nailed it no," Andrea questioned her.

"Who idea was to include a lyric in our phrases? At first it was fun but now it's annoying," Michonne agreed with her friends request.

"How much time 'til I have to get ready," S he asked, nervous to be late for the second time.

"Relax boo, we have an hour before we have to go to work. But make it quick I don't want Deanna chopping my head off ! Ya hear me?"

Michonne rolled her eyes to Andreas antics. The blond woman has always been wild, but she was thrilled to see that her messy relationship with Philip Blake, also known as The Governor, hadn't made her lose her funny side.

They made it to their apartment just in time, her roommates were already gone to the strip club. She took a quick shower which helped her clean her mind, then put her clothes for the night in her sports bag, and left her apartment ready to face an another long night of dancing.

"I know some hoes who aren't loyal," a pretty black woman said, putting her bag on her shoulder. She was walking with her arm linked with an another brunette woman with beautiful green eyes.

"Girl I know them too. Isn't one of them black and the other a dumb blonde," the other girl asked while throwing mean looks to Andrea & Michonne who were walking in front of the others girls, Michonne flip the bird to the other black woman who added unbothered, "Exactly the description is accurate. Those same hoes who don't tell to their friends what happening in their life."

"Sasha can you just stop? I got pulled over it's not that big deal OK," Michonne said clearly annoyed with her friend's insinuation at her lack of loyalty.

"Bitch am I talking to you? Did I said your name? Did you hear me breathe in your direction? If you are not concerned mind your own big fat ass."

Sasha was a gorgeous lady, she was a strong and independent woman. Raised by her father and big brother who taught her how to fight. She was the kind of girl that was better to have as a friend than foe. Tonight though, Michonne was the victim of her famous clapback

"At least I have a ass. Bitch what you got?"

"Doll don't come for me until I send you an invitation. Sasha responded dismissing her pal with a wave.

"Dios Mio, Cierra la boca todas," Rosita yelled to her.

All the girls looked at her direction, once again confused because she was speaking Spanish and annoyed because she knew damn well nobody understood her.

"Little woman how many times we need to tell you that we don't understand Spanish!"

"Maggie do I look like I give a fuck," Rosita asked the green eyed lady.

"You look like shit."

Everybody laughed, except Rosita who was fed up with her friends behaviour. At the same moment a grey Rolls Royce parked in front of the strip club back door. And just like that the mood became sour, they all knew that it was Mike before seeing him.

He got out of his car but not from the driver side, he seemed agitated and the girls put themselves in front of Michonne, sensing that the situation could go south rapidly especially if Mike was drunk.

"Oh now you got bodyguards too?"

"You stink of alcohol. What are you doing here," Michonne asked mad to see him in her job place.

"Listen babe. I know. I messed up, I was mad and out of control I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and abandoned you."

The girls side eyed him, ready to stretch the skin of his beautiful face. It have been quite some time that they hated Mike, but the man always added reasons to their long list so hearing him confessing his sins wasn't a surprise.

"Can we talk without your amazon army around you," he asked trying to use his charming voice like he always did when he apologized

"No Mike, no. There is no we anymore. I am done with you, and your tantrums. You're like a kid. You are supposed to be a man, act like one. You always apologize but do the same things again and again. Aren't you tired of all of this ? You're a toxic man and I will not waste my time with you go back to wherever you were. Bye Felicia."

Michonne stood there, her arms crossed on her chest, a position she did everytime she meant business. The girls were all smirking proud to see Michonne finally dumping Mike.

"What game are you playing? You know damn well you gonna come back tomorrow begging me to take you back. You can't live without me Mich. You are acting all grown in front of your friends but deep down I know you. Come on let's go home talk this out before we do something we gonna regret."

"The only thing I regret it's our relationship. It shouldn't have lasted that long! I mean it bye," she said beginning her walk to Andrea's car, her friends followed her but Mike gripped her arm pulling her towards him. She screamed to let her go, but he was so blind by the rage that he didn't acknowledge her plea. Rosita kicked his arms, while Michonne slapped him in the face. Mike at last let her go, shocked by his own behaviour, he tried to apologise but Rosita cut him off.

"Go away pendejo! She told you it's done. It's done. You better walk before I kick you somewhere else."

Once Mike was gone, she turned to Michonne, fury in her eyes, "And you, idiota, why you stay that long with him? You don't understand that it's not only affecting your life but ours too. Michonne you are my girl and I would die for you, you know damn well I will. And I will kill for you without hesitation. But if you go back with this thing, I will murder you lo entiendes?"

She didn't wait for Michonne's answer before climbing in her car with Sasha & Maggie.

"That bitch frightens me. Are you ok babe," Andrea turned her concerned gaze to her friend.

"Yeah it was a rough day and a bad night, let's just get home please."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of yall i would love to take the time to thank everybody. The one who left a review, the one who followed and favorited, even the silent reader. English is not my first language, i'm just a french girl who love Richonne and fanfiction so i thought why not ?**

 **For this story my inspiration is shows like Love & Hip Hop, of course the characters will not be as fake as people on this show, I will try to keep the characterization of each one.**

 **My super beta is a genius, without her this fiction will be worst than that ahaha she's gonna kill me when she will see that. For the one who wants you can find me on tumblr : hawajulayman**

 **Here's chapter 2, i'm working on chapter 4 already and I'm waiting for my beta to finish her lecture of chapter 3. Anyway enjoy and as always don't hesitate to tell me if you see mistakes or have a constructive thing to say, just say it.**

* * *

 **BAD AND BOUJEE**

Chapter 2 : What's her name ?

" Wow Morgan I'm impressed by what you did there."

"Thanks Rick, I'm quite proud too. But just for the record, Jesus did all the work. I hope we can open in 2 weeks," Morgan said thanking his friend.

The two men were visiting the new location of Morgan and Jesus' fight club. They were already co-owners of a successful one in New York, where Jesus was from and decided to set up an Atlanta location because Morgan was getting tired of having to leave his city and his woman constantly. Now he could run their business without having to rack up miles and long distance phone bills.

"I'm happy for you buddy. How's Jenny by the way, looking forward to the wedding," Rick asked taking a place on one of the benches inside the room.

"She's good. Yeah, she's setting the last detail of it with the wedding planner," Morgan chuckled thinking about the love of his life running everywhere in order to organise her dream wedding, "By the way, she asked me if you're gonna have a plus one," he added taking a seat near Rick and opening his beer.

Rick sighed, he was hoping to avoid this question because he didn't know the answer himself. The woman of his dream was only available in his dreams.

"Frankly man, I think I will be alone," he answered drinking his beer.

"What about Lori," Morgan questioned, he was struggling to keep up with his dear friend's love life or more to the point, his nonexistent one.

"What about her?"

"Rick, you can't answer a question with another one. What's the problem there? I thought you liked her," he continued to question Rick, really trying to understand where his friend's head was at.

"I do, I guess. We went on a couple of dates but it just didn't click. She's nice and pretty and all that… but I don't know," he sighed sadly, "Something just feels like its missing."

"Ok... whats her name," he grilled his friend after taking a sip of his beer. There was just something about the way Rick responded that had piqued Morgan's interest.

"What are you talking about," Rick asked trying to avoid looking into his friend's curious eyes.

Morgan didn't respond, he just patiently watched Rick who was staring at the mat in front of him, waiting for him to come clean.

"Fine, her name is Michonne," he finally conceded bashfully, knowing he was caught by Morgan, "But she has a boyfriend and I just met her a couple of times so it doesn't seem like a real possibility right now."

Morgan stayed pensively silent, waiting for to Rick fill him in with more information about this mysterious woman.

"She's just so beautiful. You remember when you told me about the first time you saw your fiance? That with just one look you knew? And when she smiled...you were convinced. Her smile sold the deal, how it stole your heart," Rick reminded Morgan about the first time he saw Jenny, he finished his beer contemplating it, while his mind took him back to Michonne and her big smile.

"Yeah I remember. So you felt the same thing when your mystery girl smiled at you," Morgan was intrigued, after all the years knowing Rick he'd never seen him like this.

"It's strange I know, but yeah, I felt that. I still feel it," he said quietly to a smiling Morgan.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Then the meeting notification on Morgan's phone vibrated, reminding him that he had a meeting with Jenny and he didn't wanted to die today, so he stood ready to leave.

"Let's go before I'm late for my meeting with the cake maker," Morgan said helping his friend to stand.

"Again, how many meetings people need to choose a cake," Rick asked sarcasm dripping from his question.

"Jenny wants it perfect, more perfect than the perfection," Morgan said chuckling.

"She's a perfectionist it can drive people … including me crazy, but what can I say? I love her so I'm just rolling with it," he added with a grin only his fiancee could put on his face.

"Well you know what they say, for the better and the worst!"

,

They both laughed leaving Morgan's new club. He climbed into his jet black Aston Martin DBS Coupe and waved to Rick, who was looking for the keys to his truck when his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out but when he saw the name of Shane his very best friend since childhood he was tempted to put it right back and ignore the call. He sighed and took a deep breath because he knew that this conversation was gonna be dreadful because Shane was way too much determined when he wanted something.

"No Shane I didn't ask him," he said, not bothering to greet his friend properly.

"What do you mean you didn't asked him? Man what the fuck? You know damn well if it was me, he woulda said no without battin' an eyelash," Shane complained.

"You keeping sayin' that but you don't know, he may even get on board," Rick retorted, growing tired with Shane's insistence. But the man wasn't the kind to let things go easily. He was always the type that wanted things to be his way, not giving a thought to others people's feelings. Shane was like this since Rick knew him, which means since forever.

"You had one job. And you couldn't even do it Rick. I'm not mad, I'm disappointed and yet I'm not surprised," Shane ranted.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, something he always did when he was annoyed by something or someone.

"I explicitly told you to ask Tyler Durden for the strip club, today. Did you? Or did you not," Shane continued to reprimand Rick.

"No Shane, I didn't " Rick answered, he just wanted to hang up but he knew that his friend wouldn't back off.

"No you didn't! You got that damn right buddy. You. Did. Not. And why didn't ya?"

"Shane let it go. I forgot, we were talking about more important things." Rick declared.

"And what's more important than strippers," Shane asked dumbfounded by his friend's lack of enthusiasm for his so-called brilliant idea.

"Can you just stop shoutin'? I have to go Shane, if you want something done right then do it yourself," Rick concluded, ending the conversation. Rick loved him, but sometimes he really couldn't stand his friend. Shane was hot headed, hitting first and thinking about consequences later. They were different, but it didn't stop their childhood friendship from growing...like a choking vine.

Rick finally found his truck keys, so he climbed into his car and checked the time on his silver watch. He was in the middle of a major conflict in his head - a part of him wanted to go the bakery where he knew he would see Michonne. The eavesdropped conversation she had had with the silver haired woman had given him the information that she was there everyday at the same hour like clock work. But the other part of him, the decidedly more conservative part, kept telling him that it was the lamest idea that would basically look like he was stalking her, effectively freaking her out and finally shutting him down. He just couldn't explain the attraction towards this woman. He knew nothing about her, except that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her smile was breathtaking. But it was her voice that kept resonating in his head, with its sweet smoothness and clear intelligence flowing through her tone. She only had one flaw that he could see and it wasn't even her own. The boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the desire to see her was stronger than his reason. He checked his watch once again. If he left now he could catch her, so he started his car and shifted his truck into drive.

###

"Are you stalking me ?"

There she was, sitting at one of the tables inside the bakery, wearing a pink shirt , her locs tied in a perfect bun. She was even more gorgeous than yesterday.

"You gotta be kidding me," she asked trying not to smile. If she wasn't so attracted to him, she would have cussed him out.

"Ok, ok you won. This time is no chance meeting. I...uh.. I just wanted to see if you were better after yesterday, I… kinda overheard you'd be here when you were speaking with the owner," he admitted fearfully, "you two seemed kinda close, so I just trusted my gut that you'd be here."

She watched him without saying anything for what seemed like a really long minute for Rick.

"You're very sweet. You know that right?"

Rick blushed and let out a big sigh of relief that she didn't asked him to leave.

"You didn't need to waste your time and your gas for me. I'm good, better if I can say that," she answered with a smile. She was touched by the gesture and he genuinely looked like he really did care about her well-being, scoring him big scoring points… if she was keeping score.

"And by the way, thank you for staying yesterday until my friend Andrea came. That was really nice of you. Unlike my ass of an ex, that I refuse to even speak his name," she added her tone chilling at the the very thought of Mike.

Rick wore a quizzical look, not wanting to make assumptions and have his hopes raised all for nothing.

"Sooo, you and Mr. No More Name… y'all better too," he asked knowing that he was stepping on boundaries he shouldn't, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"No Mike and I are not good. We don't exist anymore. In the iconic words of the legend Mariah Carey 'I don't know her '. And you were right. I deserved better," she responded with wave of her hand like she was brushing away a bad memory with the wind.

They both went silent, Rick trying to gather enough courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask since the moment he saw Michonne.

"Listen I know you've just got out of a relationship," he stuttered but pushed through, "and maybe you want to stay single, I don't know . But I'd like to take you out one day... if that's something you want."

"Oh, I don't know what to say " she answered taken aback.

"Just say yes."

"But I don't even know you and you don't know me either."

"That's why I'm asking. . To get to know you better. Since I saw you I can't get you out of my head," he confessed a blush rising from his neck to his stubbled cheeks.

Michonne leaned back in her chair and started playing with her necklace, he could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Let me think about that Rick," she answered.

Rick struggled to keep the disappointment off of his face, but he nodded in understanding.

"But give me your number so it will be easier to give you my answer. At least you will stop stalking me," she added trying to lighten the mood. She had wanted to say yes, but Michonne was a thoughtful person. She thought back to her last mistake of a relationship and could only see the stupidity and anger from it. She didn't want to do more stupid out of anger, and anger could get you killed. She gave him her phone and asked him to call her so she could save it in her phone. He chuckled when he saw that she labeled him "Officer Friendly". While she was putting her phone away, he noticed the book near her was different from the one from the day before.

"Dang, how many books do you read at the same time," he asked.

"Oh, I finished Don Quixote yesterday. It was almost finished when you saw me with it," she answered showing him the cover, "today I just started To Kill a Mockingbird."

"What's it about," Rick asked even though he knew damn well what one of the most famous books in US history was about. He just loved hearing her voice and seeing her so happy to talk about books so he didn't mind looking a little dumb.

"This one is about a young girl named Scout living with her brother and father and her mom is dead. Her father, Atticus, is a lawyer and he has to defend a black man accused of raping a white woman," Michonne face lit up as she tried to summarise the book, "Imagine this is during the Great depression so he's already guilty for everybody except Atticus. This book really resonated to me, because first of all I'm black so the racism is something I have to deal with on a daily basis. But… I also know what it's like to growing up without a mom…," Michonne said before realizing she had shared way too much information. But she felt so comfortable with him that it was easy to talk to him.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Rick said sadly, feeling a deep remorse for anything that obviously hurt Michonne so deeply.

"Yeah you know people come in life and others leave it. I've made my peace with her death and this is what she would have wanted," she shook herself with resolve, "And… I still don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

Rick didn't respond, he was too busy looking at her, their stare contest taking place again.

"Are you going to stop checking me out and order one of your viennoiseries," Michonne asked smirking at a blushing Rick.

"Oh, you remembered? But nah I have to go, I have a shift tonight," he said, sad to have to leave her already. "Have a good day Ms. Simone "

"You too Mr. Whatever Your Last Name Is."

"It's Grimes."

"Well bye Rick Grimes," she waved to him with a big smile showing her perfect white teeth.

###

"Hey, mom it's me."

"Oh Richard! Why don't you ever call before coming here," his mother reprimanded him. She kissed his cheek and hugged him so tightly that he gasped.

"Because when I do call you tell me not to, because 'your home is my home'," Rick retorted with air quotes just to add to her irritation, "I can't ever win with you mom."

"Oh nonsense Richard," she shook her head at her wayward son, "Well, you've come at the right time because we were just talking about you."

Rick mother was a short woman, with a strong temper. She was endowed by all the qualities that would make a good politician and all of the flaws too. Sonia Grimes made a name for herself in the hotel business, before deciding to go into politics like her father. She succeeded like she always did and she was currently the Deputy Mayor in the mayor's office as a proud democrat. It was a shock in the Grimes family when Rick decided to become a cop. They had expected him to do something corresponding more to his roots: money. All of his childhood friends came from wealthy families and they grew up to continue the tradition of adding to their impressive inherited bank accounts. However Rick's choice in career wasn't really a surprise to anyone. Ever since he was little, Rick's dream was to work in law enforcement. He lived by those words: To serve and protect. He had always been simple man, even if his family wasn't. Even though he came from one of the richest of Atlanta, he never let money change him and his vision of life.

"I hope you were saying good things," he said following his mom into the foyer of her big house.

"Don't be silly Richard. You know that your father and I are more than proud of you. Of course we don't really understand the path you've take as an officer of the law when you could have been so much more… but you are proud nonetheless," his mom said with an exasperated sigh, "Because we love you.

"Thanks momma, I know and I love you too. "

Rick and his mom shared a quick embrace before entering the living room where his father was going over building plans for there new hote. As usual, his father was working, even in his downtime at home.

"Hey dad! How's the new hotel going," Rick asked trying to get the his father's attention.

"Hey Ricky! Ah you know, more of the same. More importantly, how's my son doin'," the Grimes patriarch asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'm good Dad. So, mom told me you were talking about me."

"Yeah we were son... l,isten Rick you know that we are very proud of you," his father started as he took his place on the sofa near his wife with a glass of whisky he had poured himself.

"I know Mom just told me that now," Rick said growing suspicious the more "proud" his parents kept saying they were of him.

"Well, you know that we just opened up a new hotel, and we were thinking that it would be great for you to be the manager. You know, run it for us," his mother finished what his father wanted to say.

Rick stared at his parents, pinching the bridge of his nose. It never failed. Every time he visited them they always tried to give him a new job or a suitatble wife. Always doing the opposite of what they were saying. He really tried to believe them when they told him they were proud of him no matter what, but their actions were speaking volumes in the opposite for them.

He sighed, trying to not be overwhelmed by his emotions. His parents were sitting in front of him, unaware of the struggle within him.

Finally he spoke up, "Mom, Dad. I am a cop and I have always wanted to be one -" he began to say, trying to find the right words "- I'm happy with my life and I don't want to be the new boss to your new hotel, i don't know sh- I mean I don't know anything about the hotel business, why can't you just accept me the way I am?"

His mom looked at him, with her big blue eyes so similar to her son's. She was nodding her head while sporting a toothless smile. Rick knew this behaviour well as she used it each time that she understood someone but didn't agree. His father on the other hand didn't flinch or say anything, used to these conversations about his son's life decisions but each time hoping that he would finally accept.

"We know that honey, but we also know how being a policeman is dangerous. You could be shot, ending up in a coma for months or god forbid dead. And is the money is enough? What if you married someone from our circle? Don't you think your financial stability would be an issue for you," his mom asked, her worry could be read on her pretty face.

"Mom just stop. I just wanted to come over because I forgot one of my uniforms the last time I was here and my other spare is dirty. That's it. Not to talk about my future or my job, so please just let it go," Rick pleaded. He left the room before either one of them could say something they would regret.

###

"So let me get this straight. He came back again, this time admitting that he did it on purpose. He asked you on a date and you, bitch, said that you would think about it … and then took his number," Sasha said repeating exactly what Michonne just told her, like she didn't hear it right the first time.

"Yes Sash, why are you repeating everything I said? Like it's gonna change the story," Michonne asked her, already regretting telling her friends about her encounter with Rick. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, like she always did when she was with them. Like she often said, her friends were the best, but at the same time the worst. And today they proved her right.

"I just didn't know that you were that stupid. All thoses criminal shows we watched together and you didn't learn a damn thing. You know damn well that us black women don't have the luxury of stupidity," Sasha answered disappointedly, shaking her head at Michonne. She wiggled and adjusted in her chair, trying to relax and enjoy her pedicure.

"Oh let her breathe Sasha, I think it's romantic," Maggie said, a big smile on her beautiful face.

"How sway? I pray to God that one day Mags you are going to climb down off of your cloud and starting to live in the real world."

Michonne smirked and shook her head , Sasha and Maggie represented her own inner battle between good and judgmental. Nobody was totally right or totally wrong. Maggie seeing her friend in deep thought, tried to find words to encourage her.

"Michonne stop please! I know what you're thinking, but every man is not Mike," Maggie pleaded with her green eyes shining, "You want to say yes. I can feel it. I know you mama. It's just a date right? What's the worst that could happen?"

Michonne smiled, finding comfort in Maggie words the she knew she could alway count on her for that. Maggie was the sweetest person she had ever met, always smiling and joking. With her it was a drama free zone. She was a very loving woman, and their bond was strong because they had both lost their moms at a young age, so Maggie understood her in a way that none of her other friends might.

Sasha looked at her friends like they each had grown an extra head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and couldn't let Maggie win even if it wasn't a contest.

"Bitch the fuck you said? No and no. We need to live by the fact that men ain't shit until they have proven that they are. Listen to me good, because I will not repeat myself. God is my witness I warned you, yes God! I did," Sasha raised her hand to her heart and she preached like she was a pastor and the beauty salon was her congregation, "I will be there with my "I told you so" sign, and I will follow you everywhere, at every time. I will even whisper it to your dead body."

Sasha finished very proud of herself and her little speech.

Michonne and Maggie laughed without trying to move or bother their nail technicians working on their feet. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day. It was their day off work and they decided to make an appointment for a little mani-pedi, because one of the rules of their strip club was to ALWAYS be "on fleek" like Deanna would say, from the top of their head to the bottom of their feet. The rules were strict but the money was good, some nights extremely good, so the girls never complained.

But as usual, when she was with the polar opposite twins Sasha and Maggie, the day was never relaxing for Michonne, and she thanked God that Rosita wasn't there, because it would have been worst.

She was thankful for her friends helpful opinions, but she knew she had to make a decision. Since I saw you I can't get you out of my head, she thought about his words from hours ago and honestly she couldn't either so she wanted to give to this inexplicable attraction a chance. A chance to see where it could go. If he knew about your job, he will change just like Mike, her fear wouldn't let her rest.

"Ok I'm gonna call him right now," she announced, cutting Sasha's off who was deep in the middle of a whispered conversation with Maggie. She took her phone before she could change her mind, clicked on his name and waited. He picked up at the 3rd ring

"Hello," he answered, his accent seemed more pronounced over the phone.

"Hi, Rick it's...erm...Michonne," she stuttered, nervously playing with her necklace, his voice was so deep and sexy. What was this man was doing to her? She kept asking herself . Rick didn't say anything back, astonished that she had called so quickly.

"Rick? Are you there," Michonne asked, worried that the conversation had been cut.

"Yeah, yeah sorry I- I was just. Nevermind. I'm happy you called, how are you since this mornin'."

"Good, thanks. I hope I wasn't bothering you."

Rick smiled, she was definitely too cute. He leaned back in his chair enjoying just the sound of her voice.

"No you didn't…," you could NEVER, was what he was actually thinking, "It's quiet right now. I was just doing paperwork before you called," he told her. Yep, he definitely loved talking to her. It was so easy yet it felt so familiar. He wanted their conversations to never end.

"But I'm distracting you from all that aren't I," Michonne asked trying to stay cool, while Sasha was pretending to sleep, acting bored by the phone call. Maggie who was more than invested, slapped Sasha on her arm, threatening silently by pointing her finger at her. Michonne rolled her eyes, asking herself why her friends couldn't stop misbehaving.

"But you are the best distraction so I don't mind," Rick said, lowering his voice and licking his lips.

Michonne giggled, which caused her friends to look at her raising their eyebrows. Maggie was still smiling but a malicious one this time and Sasha kept her annoyed face. The employees of the mani-pedi stores continued to apply nail polish to their toes.

"Smooth Rick, you are smooth. I bet you say that to all the women you want to go on a date with," she said coyly still trying to compose herself.

"Well for one I'm only trying to date you. And two… is it working?"

She giggled again, completely lost in this man's smooth phone game that she forgot why she was called him in the first place. She continued to play with her necklace, because he made her nervous and unsure but in a good way, a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Sasha tapped her finger on her watch, signaling her friend that she didn't have all the time in the world.

"Let's do it. Let's get to know each other," she said snapping to attention at recalling the reason why she was on the phone with the sexy cop.

Rick was so relieved to hear those words since he saw her last wondering if she would even contact him. He felt like she may have felt even a little of what he was feeling since the first time he saw her.

"I would love that," he practically shouted but tried to contain his joy, "Text me when you can and where you want. I will follow your lead," he said before being interrupted by one of his co-worker. He needed to go but he was far from pleased to have to end his call with Michonne.

"I'm sorry I have to go,duty calls! I look forward to see you again Michonne," he added before hanging up.

Michonne put her phone on her lap, the girls were already standing ready to leave.

"So," Maggie asked, Sasha too busy on her phone.

"It went well. I'm gonna text him the day and the place," she said nonchalantly.

"Huh! Michonne I was there! It was more than well. You were giggling like a damn teenager talking with the most popular guy in school, quit playing," Maggie retorted, but she was amused to see her level headed friend trying to play it cool, while she was anything but just a minute before. This man just might be special to make her lose all her usual level headed way.

Sasha came back from her phone call, pissed.

"Sorry girls I gotta go. The woman who gave birth to me, seems to not know when to take a break from all her drama," Sasha breathed out exasperatedly, kissing her friend's cheeks.

"Sasha, she's your mother."

She shook her head, with a fake smile, trying to mimicking Mariah Carey and added, "I don't know her. "

The girls sighed, they knew she was half joking, because indeed she didn't really know her mother.

They left the salon, after Maggie insisted on paying for everybody as usual. Michonne took her phone out of her Calvin Klein backpack once she was buckled into Maggie's car and started writing a text for Rick, a big smile on her face and a lot of hope in her heart.

After a long night where he had to break up a bar fight, and filing all the paperwork he still had from earlier in the day, Rick was more than exhausted. He just wanted to go home and lay in his bed forever. Night shifts weren't easy for him and they threw his internal schedule out of wack every time he had to work them. He spent the day sleeping so he could function productively at night but it never felt like he ever got enough rest. He climbed in his truck and just sat there doing nothing, enjoying the silence outside. His mind took him back to his conversation with Michonne. He was starting to get addicted to this woman. In just two days, the connection he had with her from their simple conversations was stronger than the one he failed to have with Lori, or anyone for that matter.

It was then that he remembered that he needed to check his phone, just in case she sent a message and to his utter delight she had. He smiled as he read her text :

Michonne : Wednesday. Lunch time. Don't be late officer friendly. Xoxo

He checked his calendar, it was Tuesday, only one more day to wait.

Rick : It's a date then. Sweet dreams


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey, it's me again. Sorry for the long wait, i struggled with this chapter... And i'm not gonna lie i'm so lost for the next one. So i don't know what to do right now, anyway as usual i speak too much. Thank again for all the reviews, the follow, favourites even the silent reader. And big hug,kiss, and much love to my beta the nicest angry panda ever ! In my tumblr i will try to post pictures of the settings : hawajulaybibcar for the ones who want to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Don't play this game**

 **Rick : Hey. I know it's late,sorry for that I just wanted to wish a good night. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

Michonne read his text with a big smile on her face, he sent it earlier, but she didn't pay attention to her phone. Tonight was a quiet night at the club, and when it was slow she was always reading or adding more paragraphs to her essay. It was 3am and her shift was over and she was bummed by the fact that the night's earnings didn't make her burning feet and exhaustion worth her while. Of course some of the more unruly clients bad behavior didn't add to her unhappy state. Rick's unexpected message managed to lift her out of the dark mood the night brought on.

 **Michonne : Oh thank you, good night to you too! I hope this text didn't wake you**

She put her phone on her desk, and started to tidy her bag, when her phone vibrated.

 **Rick : I'm not sleeping, I'm working until 5 am. Don't you have class in the morning?**

 **Michonne : Yes I do, why?**

 **Rick : Cuz it's 3am and you're still up. I hope you don't wake up late again and have to speed drive in the morning.**

 **Michonne : I did it once and learned my lesson, promise. I just... couldn't sleep**

 **Rick : I have to confess, I'm glad you did tho**

 **Michonne : Glad for what?**

 **Rick : Because I wouldn't have met you**

 **Michonne : You never stop, do you**

 **Rick : For you and your pretty face, never. You should get some sleep.**

"Michonne, are you kidding me," Andrea said, throwing a towel at her friend, "I'm waiting for you. We need to split tonight's money"

"I know, I'm sorry and i'm coming. Chill out," Michonne replied rolling her eyes.

 **Michonne : You're right, good night Rick.**

"Who are you texting at this time of the night," Andrea inquired marching towards Michonne trying to spy what she was doing on her phone. But the dark skinned beauty was faster and she hid it in her pocket away from her friend nosiness. Andrea giggled, bemused by her friend who'd she had never seen act like this, even with Mike.

"Look at you, with that big ol' huge grin on your face and those sparkling eyes," she said answering her own question, "I bet it's Rick."

"Who's Rick" Rosita questioned, her arms crossed on her chest.

"It's Michonne new whitey cutey boo," Andrea replied, thrilled to share the latest gossip about her best friend's love life.

Rosita frowned her impeccable brows, taken aback by the unexpected news. She was certain that after getting rid of Mike, her friend would have wanted to stay single and focus on herself. Especially since that was exactly what Michonne had told them two days ago.

"So you just broke up with Mike and you are already riding a new dic-"

"I'm not riding anybody's dick," Michonne exclaimed cutting Rosita's beginning tirade off.

"We're just going to eat and he seems nice. It's not a big deal," she said trying to convince her recalcitrant friend and deep down, if she were being honest, herself.

"Ok Michonne," she replied holding up her hands, "I'm just worried about you. You know how this job is, and how people react or think about us. I don't want for you to live a Mike 2.0 situation. You're like my sister, I love you." she paused trying to find her words, "I'm sorry for snappin at you but it's just too much for me lately and seeing Mike was the last straw," she explained quietly rocking back and forth.

" Look Rosita, I get it," Michonne hugged her emotional friend, "Trust me, I don't want a Mike 2.0 any more than you do. Ok?"

"Good, y'all good now? Y'all done having your girly moment," Andrea asked exasperatedly, putting her Louis Vuitton brown bag on her shoulders, " **Now** can we take our money and go, my bed is calling for me."

"It's all about money for you " Michonne retorted pointing her finger at her.

"Well what else would it be about then," Andrea added with a flick of her blonde ponytail and a shimmy to her hips, "Don't you forget, I don't dance , I make money moves."

########

"And then, I serve my best Shane moves, you know what I'm talking about buddy," Shane told a bored Rick. They were installed on Shane expensive grey sofa in his Man Den watching a rerun of the previous night's Premiere League soccer game with Man City against West Ham. Since their childhood, the duo were huge fan of the UK's soccer league. When Rick wasn't working night shifts or Shane travelling for his job, they got together with a six pack of beers to cheer on their favourite team and booing the opposing teams.

This morning, however, Rick wasn't really focused on the game or what his friend was telling him. His mind was solely on Michonne and their upcoming date.

"Rick, when I said that, you were supposed to say 'yeah man I know what you're talking about '," Shane said annoyed by his friend lack of response, "If you keep ignorin' me and acting like that I'm not gonna give you anymore tried and true Shanetastic lessons on the art of seduction anymore. "

"The fuck you say," Rick asked chuckling, "You think you're Heath or somethin'?"

"It's Hitch you moron."

"Whatever. You're the one who needs the lessons about women."

Shane scoffed, "Coming from the man who was confused about the bases."

"How many times are ya gonna keep bringin' up old shit,", Rick inquired glancing at the ceiling, "I wasn't confused ok? I was just young."

"If you say so," Shane replied, "Anyway, I spent a great night with that chick, but of cours-"

"She didn't turn the light off," Rick ended his friend's sentence. Shane always had the same weird complaint about the various women he had dealings with.

"Look at this jackass, kick it already," he yelled at the TV, frustration heavy in his voice.

"Why are you yelling? Man City is winnin'," Rick looked at his irate friend quizzically.

At the same moment, the bell rang. Shane clasped his hands together.

"I hope it's Glenn and those damn burgers. I'm dyin' here."

A young asian man, with a baseball cap came in the room, waving in greeting at his friends.

"Let me guess you gave a tip to Maurice again," Shane interrogated him.

"You know I did. Always cool when he opens the door offering to help carry stuff for me. He's great and he deserves it," Glenn responded, wondering why tipping Shane's cordial doorman was such a big deal.

"Because of you Steve Jobs, now he's always waiting for a tip every time he opens the damn door? Which is his job by the way," Shane replied, "And another thing. Did you even bring the food while you busy rememberin' to tip a man for doing his damn job. Did you do YOUR job?"

"Damnnnn, I forgot," Glenn eyes widened as he put his hand in front of his mouth, "Why are you always asking me like I am the delivery guy?"

Shane shook his head back and forth and just gave a shrug as a response. Glenn was always the man of the hour. He knew the streets of Atlanta by heart but his head was often in the clouds. Rick thought of him as a little brother, always kind and optimistic about any situation.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. I am the only one who is responsible here, between Rick who can't even ask a fuckin' question and you," Shane said pointing his accusing finger at Glenn who was sitting in a chair near Rick "~Who is incapable of remembering to bring the food down that you just paid for."

"Bite me dumbass. What were you doing, besides watching the game " Glenn inquired.

"Well, Shane was talkin' about his last night hook up," Rick replied with a sarcastic grin.

Glenn chuckled at Rick's clear annoyance in Shane's stories. He didn't have the reputation of the bachelor in their group for nothing and he was the kind to kiss and tell everything. Especially the details nobody wanted to hear.

"It's something you can't relate to, can you Steve Jobs."

"Shut up," Glenn exclaimed getting rid of his baseball cap, "Hmm yesterday, at my office, I saw a beautiful brunette green eyes and all-"

"And what did you do? Don't tell me you took your binoculars. Please," Shane begged knowing that was exactly what he shy bordering on creepy friend did.

"Well yeah, of course I took them out. It was far away man. Whatever, I'm gonna go order some food," Glenn stood up, leaving the room to give his phone call.

"Well it's gonna be without me. I have to go," Rick said checking his watch, surprised to see that it was already half past noon.

"I knew it you bastard," Shane exclaimed, "I knew that you didn't wake up that early just for my beautiful ass."

"What are you talking about Shane?"

"Yeah you slick son of a bitch, you put on your date perfume," Shane moved up close and started sniffing on Rick's shirt, "I knew the minute you got here that I smelled pussy."

Rick scoffed "Believe whatever you want man."

"Go take care of her, Ricky dicky doo dah Grimes, my man," he said clapping Rick on his back, "After all it's the third date."

"I'm not going on a date with Lori," Rick explained, but regretted it the minute the sentence left his lips.

"So you puttin' more food on your plate? Smart guy," Shane snickered actually surprised that Rick didn't propose to Lori after their second date. He knew his friend like the back of his hand and he knew he wasn't the type to date a woman just for fun. Rick was the marry you high school sweetheart type of guy much to Shane's chagrin. Much as he tried to influence his straight laced friend he wanted with his raunchy lifestyle he knew Rick wanted to build a future and create the family he always dreamed of having. Lori seemed to have all the qualities Rick was looking for, physically and mentally.

"See you Saturday Shane."

##########

It was a sunny day in Atlanta, but a merciful one with the heat being bearable for once. As usual, the place was crowded. Workers taking a break ordering food from the food truck, or the frequenting the many restaurants that Midtown Atlanta offered during the busy work week. Some of them were checking their phones, others just enjoying their free time before going back to there respective workplaces to watch the clock of their 9-to-5 lives.

Michonne was standing among all those people, waiting for her date while reading her book. She was dressed casually, despite Andrea's advice to show her beautiful "tatas " with a light blue denim jeans and a white sleeveless top showing her beautiful arms. She checked her phone for incoming messages or calls, but she received none. It was 1:00 and for a fleetingly sad moment she thought that he wasn't going to come until she felt someone tapping at her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rick grinning at her. Handsome was the first word to come to her mind.

"Bitch stole my look," He exclaimed pointing to her clothes.

"Excuse me," she asked confusion transforming her face.

"Because we match. I have a white top, you have a white top " Rick stuttered, hoping that he didn't spoiled their first date with his attempt to be funny.

"Yeah I know what 'bitch stole my look' means. I'm just surprised to hear that come out _your_ mouth," she laughed finding him insanely cute.

"My sister always said that," he explained, relieved that she took it well, "But all joking aside, you are stunning."

Rick sized her up, licking his lips.

Michonne blushed and started playing with a necklace. He was already throwing compliments at her, she thought as she bit at her bottom lip and sauntered in the direction of the restaurant she chose for their date, L'héritage. It was her favorite restaurant filled with memories of her mom taking her here when she was little. It was a special place for her and also because the food was to die for. She didn't eat all morning just so she could have room for the delicious dishes

"What the name of the restaurant " Rick asked trying to decipher.

"L'Heritage that means The Legacy, in french. Its own by a creole woman " Michonne explained, entering in the restaurant.

Rick followed her, contented to have a full view on her appealing ass.

The interior of the restaurant was cozy, with a warm ambience. Red bricks covered the walls, decorated with frames containing quotes from black celebrities. It wasn't the kind of restaurant Rick was used to, having grown up in Buckhead where soul food wasn't on most of his wealthy neighbors minds much less on their menus in their big mansions.

"Welcome, bienvenue to L'héritage " the young hostess greeted them, "I'm Anna. Have you made a reservation?"

"Good morning, Anna " Michonne replied smiling to the friendly woman "Yes, I made a reservation in the name of Michonne Simone for two."

"Yep, there you are," Anna said finding Michonne's name on her tablet, "If y'all would just follow me please."

She seated them at a table near the windows, the restaurant as always was full.

They read their menus in silence, Michonne trying to decide between the mac and cheese and fried chicken or the green gumbo. Rick was lost, he was trying to comprehend all the dishes written on his menu. He gave up, feeling that it was useless.

"Looks like you need a little help maybe," Michonne asked giggling.

"Is it that obvious that I don't have a clue," Rick looked up from his menu, confusion alight in his pure blue eyes.

"Yes, sorry to tell you that," she answered giving a half shrug, "I can order for you if you want."

Rick nodded, his mouth curved into a smile, he was bewitched by Michonne. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, asking himself if she knew how exquisite she was. The fact that she had accepted to have a lunch with him still blew his mind. But, they were here today, together and being in her presence filled his heart with contentment. Since the first time he saw her, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about her. He was mesmerized by her big bright smile and her comforting almond shaped eyes. Perfection, that's what she was to him and he was eager to know more about her.

"Rick, are you even listening," Michonne inquired touching his handl. Rick took her whole hand, and caressed it with his thumb. She was surprised by the gesture, but she quickly felt her body relaxed by it.

"Honestly no, I wasn't. I'm sorry, but your beauty is distracting me."

Michonne blushed, "You are such a liar," she scoffed but couldn't keep herself,from smiling at him.

She knew he wasn't lying, each time they were together, he was looking at her with tender eyes. Absorbing the words she said, as if he was trying to memorize every feature of her face, and every syllable.

It was only when the waitress came back to their table, ready to take their orders, that she took her hand back.

"Hey guys, have you decided on what you'd like to order," she asked, opening her notepad

"Yes, as usual I'll take the green gumbo with the smoked andouille sausage. And for this guy…" she hummed looking down at the menu one last time before deciding on the best meal for Rick, "Let's give the newbie a real lesson on how you do things here. Get him the mac and cheese with fried chicken please. And 2 lemonades." Michonne added.

The waitress noted their orders, before taking their menus and walked towards the kitchen.

"How many times do you come here," Rick asked noting the familiarity Michonne had with not just the menu but the comfortable way she addressed the staff.

"I don't know, maybe once a week. But I've been eating here since I was a little girl," she confessed bringing her head up from her failed attempt to avoid eye contact with him, "I've spent some of the happiest time of my life here," she paused with a sad smile, "With my mother." Her face took on a faraway and saddened look as she stared around at all the small mementos in the restaurants decor and atmosphere that reminded her of precious little time she had spent with her mother.

"Oh I see, this is why you chose this restaurant " Rick said, scratching his beard.

 _Even when he's scratching his beard he's sexy,_ she thought before shaking her head, trying to calm herself. Her hand subconsciously stretched towards his beard, before catching herself, but not before Rick saw the slight motion and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she explained stuttering, "At least, if the date is lame, the food will be good."

Rick chortled, he was in her company for less than a hour and he was already having a good time. He couldn't explain it but he knew felt something was already clicking between them. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it but he knew it was definitely what was missing during his last two dates with Lori. With Michonne everything felt natural, even the few moments of silences were comfortable.

"Here are your drinks and so sorry for the wait. Your waitress should have your food to you in no time," Anna said arriving at the table with their lemonade.

"Merci beaucoup Anna," Michonne said cheerfully, in a perfect french.

" Tout le plaisir est pour moi " Anna replied smiling at her , she waved her hand, already gone.

"Sooo, how did you learn how to speak french?" Rick asked impress and a little bit lost.

Michonne put back her glass on the table and began playing with her necklace pendant, "My mom," and answered quietly.

"She was French, but was born in Zimbabwe. My grandparents decided to emigrate to France when she was 4 years old, more precisely in Paris," she paused trying to recall,her mother's rich history given to her as a child.

"Or Seine et Marne, I think. Anyway, years later she came here, in Atlanta. After she saw Deliverance, you know that movie about the 4 businessmen of Atlanta," she asked the corner of her mouth turned up in a tiny smile.

"My parents met this same year, it was like fate, put those two together. I know it sounds cheesy," she said chuckling and rolling her eyes. It was strange for her to share so much information about her favourite person. She rarely talked about her mother in general as it brought an onslaught of bittersweet memories and she never shared so much with a practical stranger. She took a sip of her drink, playing with her locs, feeling vulnerable and exposed under Rick's attentive gaze.

"Nah, I don't think that at all," Rick said pointedly, "I totally understand actually. Sometimes fate decides to put one person in the same path that his or her soulmate," he explained matter of factly, his eyes focused on her.

"Do you believe in that? People having soulmates," she asked dubiously.

Rick nodded his head in determined affirmation, and a smile illuminated his whole face.

"Of course I do," he said knowingly, "Like two people meeting randomly, being instantly attracted to one another. The pull so strong, it's like… it's like they have no choice but to falling for each other."

Michonne bit at her lower lip, his words resonated with her. She knew he was talking about them, he wasn't even trying to hide it. She couldn't deny it, she felt something for him, and the more time she spent with him the more this feeling was growing. More than just a physical attraction, more than the "pull" that he described earlier. It felt like… it felt like fate.

"Mmmh, I don't know about that," she tried to sound nonchalant not wanting to show just how much she understood what he was saying, "Don't you think it's a little bit too early to talk about soulmates?" She tried to keep her face as expressionless as possible, but her heart inside was beating a rapid staccato waiting for his answer.

"No I don't think so," he shrugged, "But, please continue your story. We can talk soul mates when the soul food gets here," his voice lowered huskily as he graced her with an amused wink.

Michonne opened her mouth, but the waitress came back her hands full of their food.

"So 4 years later I was born, and everyday until her death my mom was spoke to me in French," she said with a brittle voice, "I guess she wanted me to have a part of who she was. That was her legacy."

Speaking about her mom almost brought Michonne to tears. The ghost of happy memories past bringing all the sadness of her loss as fresh in her mind and heart as if they were mere glimpses from yesterday, she fought back her tears looking towards the ceiling praying they wouldn't fall.

Rick put his hand on hers, mirroring what she did earlier. She gifted him with a toothless smile, he wiped the tears that had escaped from her face, and brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss. Michonne giggled, and shook her head back and forth. _Careful girl! You're already falling for him,_ her thoughts betraying her.

Rick smiled, pleased to have bring some joy to her, not wanting her to feel any pain. She was lightheaded at the contact and yet she still felt safe and comfortable in his presence.

"Come on taste it," she encouraged excitedly, trying to lightening the mood.

Rick took his fork and dug into his Mac and cheese, hungry.

"It's delicious," he declared amazed, "I knew I could trust you."

"Oh, but didn't you know," she replied grinning, "Rule number one of this place is that everything is good."

They started eating their food in silence for a few moment before Michonne decided to ask Rick a question before he could open his mouth to return the conversation back on her and possibly bringing another onslaught of more raw emotion.

"Tell me something, Richard James Grimes," Rick lifted an eyebrow on hearing his full government name from her beautiful lips, "How does a man, coming from one of the wealthiest family of the state, decides to become a simple cop," she questioned him, "Driving a beat up old truck no less. Is some kind of an experiment? Trying to experience a different kind life?"

Rick laughed, "Are you stalking me ?"

"Excuse me," she scoffed give a dismissive hand, "I am not. I swear!" She lifted her right hand in the mock salute while trying her damndest to look at him innocently with her big brown eye.

"Well you do know a lot about me, for someone who claims she isn't a stalker, " he said, amused by their banter.

"No, no, no," she denied effusively, shaking her finger back and forth, "Don't you lie to yourself. _**You**_ are the stalkerin this scenario… and don't you forget it."

It was Rick's turn to act offended as he lifted his hand to clutch imaginary pearls, "Me! Stalker. The thought never crossed my mind… at least not in the last hour."

Michonne's laughter lit up the small world that was there table and Rick was proud to have been the one to have caused it to life. Rick thought he could listen to the magic of her laugh for the rest of the day if not the rest of his life.

"It was my friends, ok," she finally admitted after her laughter died down.

"Ok. Well it's true that I'm more than rich. I could have gone into the family hotel business. I still can if I wanted. But…," he took a sip of his lemonade glancing at Michonne who was steadily eating her meal but still transfixed on what he was sayin, "It wasn't what I wanted. It's not the life I wanted. I've always wanted to be a cop. Ever since I was a boy. So... I didn't let money or my parents expectations stop me. I'm living with my own choices. I want to be be an example for my children. When I have them that is," his voice was calm, but determined.

"So you are willing to fight for what you want, I respect that."

"Yeah, I guess I am. But unfortunately some people think I am where I am because of my family."

Michonne's impeccable brows knitted together in confusion, "Why would they think that?"

"Well my mom is the Deputy Mayor of Atlanta," he sighed, "Wouldn't be hard for people to make assumptions like that. But I like to think that my work on the force has proven that it's not the case."

"Your mom is such an inspiration. She made a name by herself in a world dominated by men. She got into politics and won," Michonne said, her admiration for his mother clear in her honest tone.

"Like my little sister always said 'shes the baddest bitch," he replied.

Michonne laughed, she was already fond of his little sister.

"You sound like an old man," Michonne exclaimed laughing, "And please explain to me - WHAT ARE THOOSE!" She pointed her finger to his cowboys boots. Rick laughed, she was struggling to breathe. Her laugh was contagious and musics to his ears.

"Stop teasing me, I'm not that old. And what have you got against my truck and my boots. Aren't they beautiful," he asked, making her laugh louder.

She turned around , looking behind her as if the question wasn't addressed to her , "I plead the fifth," she stated her laugh dying.

Rick didn't reply back, he was staring at her, a smirk on his lips. Once again absorbed by her face.

"What," Michonne asked, finishing her plate.

"Nothing, you just have a gorgeous smile."

She rolled her eyes, even though she was dancing inside.

"Anyway, what did your parents think about that? Your life choices, I mean."

"Hm, my parents are weird. One day they claim that they are happy for me," he said pinching the bridge of his nose at the frustration of thinking of his latest run-in with his parents, "And the same day hours later they will try to make me the manager of their new hotel. So frankly, I don't know."

"That sucks when parents aren't really supportive," Michonne said, she could feel that it was bothering him.

He gave a half shrug "But it's my life, not theirs" he replied, "Anyway what about you Michonne, what's your dream?" Effectively turning the conversation on his favorite subject, her.

Michonne wasn't expecting that question as she scratched her chin nervously, "Being an English teacher" she declared with a coy smile on her face.

"Where did this love for the books come from?"

"My mom, again," she answered contemplating her empty plate, she was playing with the straw in her glass, "She was in love with books, so she just gave me the love too. And since then I can't live without them. People can fail us, but books never."

 _Oh my God, he's gonna think that you are weird,_ she thought to herself, she already gave him so much information about herself, but it was as if she wanted him to know everything about her and she wanted to know everything about him.

"You are really passionate about this aren't you," his admiration for her growing with every piece of herself she revealed, "I think you gonna be a great teacher."

"How do you know," she asked tilting her head.

"Look at me, I'm not really a reader, but you made me want to read Don Quixote and To Kill a Mockingbird," he explained chuckling at her expression seeing that she didn't believe him, "Trust me you are captivating."

Michonne blushed, waving a dismissive hand at Rick's words.

"Tell me, among all the books you read which one's your favourite?"

"It's actually French children's book. It was the first book my mother ever read to me," she replied her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Lettres d'amour de 0 à 10, translation Love Letters From 0 to 10. It piqued my interest for books with such a cute story, I hope one day I could read it to my own kids someday."

"I hope y'all enjoyed your meals," Anna appeared again, clearing the table of their plates and glasses onto a big tray.

"It was my first time here, and it was delicious. And I hope, there will be a next time," he replied tilting his head, staring at Michonne as if the waitress wasn't there.

"Maaaybe," she just said, winking, and shrugging innocently, captivating Rick even more with a toss of her her long locs.

"Ok. I hope so too," Anne said obviously getting the real meaning of Rick's words " Would you guys like some dessert?"

"No thanks I'm good," she said caressing her full belly, "Rick?"

He shook his head back and forth.

"Well alright then, I'll be right back with the check," Anna said leaving them.

"Are you done with your questions, nosey ass," Michonne quipped not in the least bit interested in being done with the date all.

Rick chortled, "I can't help myself," he said lifting his hands up, "I want to know everything about you."

"Everything? Is that so old man," Michonne asked her whole face lighting up.

"Yes, everything," his voice was husky and he was gazing at her seductively, the colour of his eyes turning into a dark blue.

Michonne crossed and uncrossed her legs, fighting the fire building between her thighs. _Don't run these panties,_ she repeated herself. She sat up straight, not wanting to show him the effect he had on her. Relief washed over her face when she saw Anne coming back with the check. Michonne searched for her purse in her backpack, when she paused looking at Rick counting his money.

"What do you think you're doing," she asked him, annoyance heavy in her voice.

"I'm paying, Michonne." he declared matter of factly, his tone brooking no room for a discussion.

"Excuse me? No, I don't think so," she exclaimed, "Keep your money for your cowboy games."

"I can't let you do that," he said, crossing his arms on his chest mirroring the woman in front of him.

"The fuck you will! Don't you start with all your southern gentleman bullshit on me," Michonne barked, unzipping her wallet rapidly. But Rick was faster and put the money in Anne's hands who was waiting uncomfortably.

Rick was smiling to Michonne too proud of himself, she extended her middle finger toward him and rushed out of the restaurant without waiting for him. Rick jogged after Michonne, who stood fuming near his blue truck.

"Can we talk," he approached her cautiously. Once he saw that she was listening he continued, "I know you're mad. But I couldn't let you pay, I wasn't raised like that."

Michonne continued to glare at him, but she uncrossed her arms and let them remain at her sides.

"You know what? How 'bout we make a deal," he looked at her hoping she would be reasonable,"I'll let you always choose the restaurants, the places whatever you want, but the only thing I'm asking is for you to let me pay. Ok?" He proposed to her marching towards her.

Michonne took a beat to consider his proposal, "Ok," she said shaking his extended hand, Rick pulled her against him pressing their bodies closer together. She put her hands on his arms and could feel all the muscles underneath his shirt. Rick was looking at her lips hungrily, she smirked. Neither of them moved, not sure if they were ready to take the next crucial first step.

"What are you waiting for, officer friendly," Michonne demanded in her sultry voice.

Rick closed the distance between them, putting his lips on hers, at first just a simple peck, a warm up. He did it again, this time deepening the kiss, she opened her mouth giving him access. Her tongue traced over his, trying to take control. She was teasing him, her eyes were fully closed with pleasure, while his was half lidded with desire. He felt his ears burning as they turned red. Michonne's hands were behind his head playing with his curls, the slight gesture made Rick's moans louder, he pulled her hot body closer.

Michonne couldn't believe what she was doing, making out in public with a man she barely knew but it wasn't a time to reason herself, because it felt so good, so very right. Her heart beat fast with excitement.

Rick didn't want their kiss to end ever. He wanted to taste cherry flavored lips tasting for as long as she would let him. Her lips were exactly like he imagined them, warm and so very soft. Their lips smacked when they pulled apart, as they tried to catch their breath.

 _Damnit,_ Michonne thought, _panties were definitely ruined_. Her hands were still in his silky hair and he seemed to be more relaxed while she was a melting mess.

"You've put a spell on me woman," he managed to say, his eyes still closed.

"How could I have done that," she asked giggling softly. Rick's moans weren't helping her heart rate go any slower instead filling her mind with all the naughty and nasty things they could be doing to elicit more of those moans from him.

"Look at you, Michonne," he said, taking her hands out of his hair regretfully as he felt the loss of her caress, "You are breathtaking, smart, funny.." He could have listed more of her sensational qualities but he already felt like he was about to jump over a cliff admitting half of what he was feeling for her.

She smiled, and turned her face away. She couldn't concentrate while looking at him. Rick jerked her head in his direction, leaning closer to kiss her again, but she bit his lips roughly, Rick gasped in surprise.

"I have to go home study, you're distracting me," she explained.

"Don't do that again unless you're ready to take the consequences," he warned her, his eyes blazed with the fire of want. He pressed his lower body against her, and Michonne eyes widened.

"And what are you going to do, sport," Michonne challenged him.

Rick smiled then smoothly maneuvered his palms toward her her ass and squeezed… hard. Michonne was shocked, when she saw his mischievous gaze but she surprised him right back and reached around and palmed his pert behind right back.

She pulled her head back and laughed at his startled reaction. Rick only missed a second before he put his right hand around her throat squeezing a little and didn't move looking her dead in the eyes. Michonne was aroused, her body consumed with the heat of desire.

Still, she couldn't help herself from the tease in her voice, "You have a cute butt Sheriff you know that ? A tiny cute almost non existent one."

"Oh, but I don't need one for the things I want to do to yours," he replied with a smirk.

"Is that so," Michonne asked seriously impressed by his quick comeback, her image of the good golden boy had begun to fade away. "You want to play this game, let me warn you, I really don't think you can't handle me."

"Nah Michonne I warn you. Don't play this game, you can't win." his husky rasp in her ear as he brought her face closer to his, "This is the type of game where you're gonna beg to lose. I assure you that." With a small kiss to her nose, he released his hold o around her neck and stepped back to adjust himself in his now too tight jeans. Michonnes mouth was agape, her mind blank and her pussy throbbing with need.

She let out a long sigh. She had work to do, she couldn't let herself continue to be distracted by him, even if he was sexy and handsome and even if her body wanted him so bad.

She was about to reply, when she saw a familiar figure coming in their direction, she blew a harsh breath,her demeanor changing. Rick looked at the direction where her gaze was, trying to find the cause of her dramatic change in her mood. He saw a tall dark man, dressed with an all black ensemble and aviator sunglasses ambling his way towards them.

"I wasn't sure it was you at first," the newcomer arrived and scoffed at the two.

"I was like is that Michonne? Kissing Woody," he said still chuckling in disbelief while Michonne's face was unreadable, "Guess it was really you huh."

"Terry, as usual never a pleasure to see you. Let me guess Mike sent you," she snapped at the amused man.

"No, did you forget I own this place now, soooo," he dragged the last word, but didn't add anything except for a shrug.

"I don't remember one damn thing about you, except maybe, the fact that you are still a piece of shit," Michonne responded with all the venom she could muster. Deep disappointment running below the hate that her special place would now have the shadow of this jerk's reputation forever tied to it.

Rick smirked at Michonne's sharp mouth, and was happy to not be the one on the receiving end of her ire.

"I see. I think Mike's gonna be happy to know why you _really_ ditched him," Terry replied, as his eyes sized Rick up. Michonne put her hand on his and Rick turned he look at her. Her eyes conveying calm as he stared into them. He shook his head in full understanding..

"Yeah, do that be a good puppy," she said waving a dismissive hand in his direction.

and bring the toy back to your master ok Terry."

"Whatever Michonne," he said spitefully, "I guess see you Saturday then."

Michonne bit her lips, trying to not lash out on him, knowing he wasn't worth it. She couldn't believed how he dared to make the shady reference to her job in front of Rick.

"Who was that guy Michonne," Rick inquired angrily after Terry sauntered off. Rick's fingers itched to form a fist and teach him a lesson in an addressing a woman… his woman in public.

"No one," Michonne said wiping her lipstick on Rick's lips with a napkin.

"Well it was fun," she said with a small smile, "See you soon Rick," effectively ending their eventful date.

She walked towards her car with a bit more purposeful sway to her hips as she felt Rick's eyes follow her wake.

Rick snickered and shook his head back and forth. _That woman,_ he thought. He was till in awe that she had even accepted the date and that she was way out of his league. He climbed in the truck, his heart glowing his joy. He already wanted more, already addicted to her presence and missing her taste already. He wanted more. More of her laughs, more of her of her big bright smile, more of the carefree spirit that was contagious. He wanted it all.

He put the keys in the ignition when he felt his phone vibrated.

 **Michonne : I have to say the food was good. But you were better.**


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N****

 ** **Guess who's back, back , back. Back again... Ok i'm gonna stop there, I so need to apologise for this long wait, like one crazy month ? I'm sorry, I was busy, my beta was busy.****

 ** **But anyway thank you to all of the people who reviewed, followed, favorited ( i know it's not a verb ) this story, oh thank you so much, you had no idea how much i love you all. Your comments made me laughed ahaha, i'm still laughing. I will shut up and please accept, this chapter what can I say ? Drama, love and waaaay more drama to come...****

 ** **And I changed my name, if you want to find me on tumblr : arbajoma****

 ** **Big, enormous, giant thank you to the lovely, and so kind Siancore you guys have no idea, how much she helped me for the smut scene, she gave me the best advices ever,guided me on the road to take to write good sex scene, nearly as good that hers (because hers are perfect, i call her master of smut ). So thank you Sian for offering me your words, giving me a lot of helpful suggestions about everything. Thank you for taking your time to read, and edited my work. As a new,small writer it's, incredible to have support coming from people like you. Love you mama.****

 ** **Of course, thank you to my beta winterscorp as always.****

 **BAD AND BOUJEE :**

 **Chapter 4 : It's all about making memories.**

"Yes dad, I'm still alive and yes, I'm fine," Michonne sighed, massaging her forehead with her available hand.

She was tired, it was only 2pm but she wished the day could just be over. She didn't manage to stay awake for her last class. Michonne was having a hard time trying to juggle between all her obligations. Like each night of work, her shift ended at 3 am but Rick and his perfect pink lips and mesmerizing blue eyes prevented her from finding sleep quickly. Her mind taking her back to their almost perfect date, if only Terry hadn't showed up. Initially she wanted to see what this attraction was about, if it was the real thing or just lust. She didn't plan on kissing him on the first date much less making out in public, but if she was honest with herself she didn't regret it. Rick was the kind of man with whom she could see herself but... only if he was ready to accept all of her, including her job.

Her father's voice broke her reverie, "I'm just worried about you baby girl," he replied, his voice full of worry, "You don't call often. I'm just checking that everything is good with you. "

"Of course dad. But why does it sound like you don't believe me?"

"Well sunshine, Mike called me last night," he informed her, oblivious of his daughter's reaction. Michonne's eyes widened and her rate pulse quickened as he continued, "He told me that he was concerned about you."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Is that all he said Daddy," she asked praying that asshole didn't divulgue much more to her dad.

"He simply explained how you've changed these last couple of months," Michonne's dad added, "Putting the blame on your mysterious job, and your 'weird friends'. His words not mine baby girl."

Michonne scoffed at Mike's gall The man was unbelievable, "Did he mentioned the fact, that we are not together ?... Yes Dad, I broke up with him."

"He didn't my dear, but he hinted at the fact that you were hiding a lot of things," the older man relayed "You know you are the most precious thing in my life,Mimi. I'm just worried about you and I miss you."

Michonne stopped walking, and lifted her head up to prevent the tears that had sprung to her eyes from falling.

" Mike is a decent guy, but it's your decision and I respect it, just come home visit your old daddy," he added with a catch in his voice.

It was painful for Michonne to hear her daddy pleading with her. She had ceased her weekly visits to her dad's home because of the guilt she felt every time she had to lie to him about her whereabouts. Tired and afraid of the web of lies she had been spinning to protect her livelihood,she decided it was best if she just saw him sporadically.

She cleared her throat, preparing herself to talk without bursting into tears, when she spotted a familiar figure leaning against a black Rolls Royce. _Speaking of the damn devil,_ she thought when she saw her ex-boyfriend draped in a tailored grey suit, standing out like he always wanted to.

Michonne unimpressed, blew a harsh breath, her face was glowering and fury slowly overcame her.

"Dad, I'm sorry can I call you back I have to go… Yeah I love you too," she said ending her conversation abruptly. Michonne brought her steps to a finish front of Mike with her arms folded.

"Was that Ezekiel," Mike inquired in a honeyed voice,"A very good man. You're lucky to have a father like him."

"Why did you call him, and fill his head with all your crap about me," Michonne asked ignoring his comment, as she tried to keep her temper and frustration in check.

"Babe no need to be mad, I just wanted to give him a little update on his sunshine." he replied matter of factly, as if it was a sufficient explanation to explain his behaviour, "So I decided to call him last night, you know how much I love your father."

Michonne rolled her eyes, she should have known better than to think Mike would have let her go easily. She knew only too well from just the way he acted when he lost an artist.

"Let me be clear; _**you**_ don't get to call me babe. _**You**_ don't get to call _**my**_ father for a friendly chat. _**Never**_ do that shit again," she snapped, her patience running thin, "And what are you even doing here?"

The corner of his mouth lifted into a stupid smirk, "You don't answer my calls or my texts. The last one you even responded to said to leave you alone. What was I supposed to do Chonnie? I miss you!"

Annoying Michonne was an easy task for Mike, sometimes an entertaining one. He just couldn't understand the reasons for her rejection. Mainly because he wasn't used to being rejected. Everyone around him treated him like the king he thought he was, except the woman he loved. She was the only one who dared criticize him, but he naively believed that he could change her attitude.

Mike continued hoping to have a reaction from her but only received a cold look that she fixed onto him dead in the eyes.

"Help me understand something Chonnie. Why we are not together anymore," he asked, walking towards her before she lifted her hand to stop him.

"Step back," she commanded lifting an eyebrow, her face unreadable.

Mike chuckled as did as he was told, "I thought what we had was good. Didn't I take care of all your needs, huh? Spoiled you with gifts like that Calvin Klein backpack you're sporting on your back right now," he said pointing his shaking finger at her bag. His temper began to rise with the bile of resentment and rejection. How could she leave _him,_ in front of his friends and hers, like he was nothing… a nobody, some chump.

"I fucked you like no one did, and never will. Don't you remember? How you would beg for me more, squirming beneath me," he said spitefully, not caring at the attention he drew to them. Michonne covered her face with her hands, shameful.

"Do you have any idea of the number of women who would kill to be with me? Hundreds Chonnie! I just need to snap one finger to have a line of gorgeous chicks in front of me. But! But I choose you, and this is how you gonna thank me huh."

"Just stop already Mike," Michonne replied evenly, catching herself before she raised her voice bringing even more attention to the embarrassing situation. She continued on in an even lower tone, "You are so delusional about how messed up our relationship was."

She took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat, "I'm supposed to thank you for covering me with gifts that I never asked for? For the good sex you enjoyed more than I did. If you think those are enough reasons to stay with someone, you're more lost than I thought. So go ahead, call those hundred women. Snap one...two fingers. I. Don't. Care."

A humorless laugh escaped his mouth, but his face rapidly grew serious

"I was ready to marry you," he confessed, "You could have been THE Michonne Taylor. Everybody would have respected you like they respect me. But no, you choose your fucked job over me. You'd rather show your ass every damn week than be a respectable woman by my side," Mike's rant continued. He knew talking about her job was a sensitive subject and if he aimed for a reaction from her, that was the right button to press. He meant everything he said, his plans were to marry her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was proud to be seen with a beauty like Michonne. He wanted to provide for her, covering her with the finest things money could buy to keep her happy. Everything his own mother never had. But those plans went horribly awry when he discovered her job as a stripper. A man as keen on his reputation as he was, couldn't be married a sex worker who would entertained his friends and colleagues week after week. Since then, his goal was to make her quit, but unfortunately for him Michonne was a strong, independent woman who didn't take orders from anyone.

"I'd rather be a stripper, than your wife Mike," she whispered harshly.

Mike scoffed, "Oh you will one day, I know you will. Once you get rid of your toxic friends." Michonne rolled her eyes, he just couldn't keep her friends out of the conversation, "And this fucking lame ass white cop."

Michonne finally reacted to his words, but not in the way he expected, because she laughed as if she heard the funniest joke.

"I knew it," she exclaimed rocking her head back and forth, "I knew the second I saw your shadow, that fucking Terry, that he would run to you and run his mouth. Just like the time he saw me at the strip club."

Mike looked away, "This is _MY_ city, I have ears and eyes everywhere," he said. He turned his head and gazed at her dead in the eyes,"But don't try to switch the conversation up. What's the tea Chonnie? Were you two fucking behind my back? Is that why you were acting all weird and shit at the bakery that day?"

Michonne bit her lower lip to stop herself to add gas to the raging fire of his temper.

"The way he was looking at you, like you were the only woman in the place. I'm not blind Michonne," he shouted, anger transforming his face.

"Since the breakup, I've been asking myself what I did to deserve this, and all the while you were out there acting like a whore!"

Michonne took a step back his behavior started to disturb her. She had naively thought she could get rid of him once and for all. He created his own truth and as usual it was all about him, if Mike couldn't have her he will be damned to let someone do.

"Ok Mike, I hear you, now can we just calm down," she said, trying to relieve some of the tension, "Talk without you know, accusing someone of things he hadn't done."

"I'm done talking Michonne," he replied dryly, he scratched his head nervously, "I want you back. I know you. You don't really mean what you're saying. We're not done."

Michonne caught herself before she rolled her eyes, "If you really know me Mike, then you know that I mean every word that comes out of my mouth."

"I can't let you do that to us Chonnie," he continued quietly as if saying the words was brought him physical, "I love you. Even my mom loves you! She's always talking about you to the ladies at her church."

Michonne lowered her head. That was a low blow. Mike knew she shared the same feeling for his mother. He was trying to reach her sensitive side, but Michonne shook her head to rid her of the sentiment she held for his mother. This conversation was a waste of time. Nothing seemed to convince Mike that their relationship was over.

"Mike please-"

"Does he know," he questioned not caring about her pleading.

"It's none of your business Mike."

He smiled, guessing from her response that he was correct in his assumption.

"Of course he doesn't. He would have dumped you already," he laughed before looking her with a menacing expression "It's not over Michonne. _We_ are not over."

He opened the door to his fancy car and climbed inside, disappearing at the speed of light.

Michonne's shoulders dropped, all the tension left her body only to replaced with a deep sadness. She tried to rationalise with herself and not let Mike's words get under her skin. He was deadly wrong, and he was hurting. She was shaking with fear or anger, or maybe both, her mind was still trying to decipher which. The ebony beauty continued her walk to catch the bus, since her car was at the garage, when the ringing of her cellphone gave her a little distraction. She saw messages from Maggie and Andrea listed on her phone screen. Michonne went to reply when she received a new message coming from Rick and she couldn't contain her smile.

 _She typed a quick reply :Hey, I'm okay and you Officer friendly ?_

 _Rick: If you're okay, I'm okay too. Yesterday was fun._

 _Michonne: Yes it was, we should do it again._

 _Rick: Seriously ?_

 _Michonne: Of course, I really enjoyed being with you._

 _Rick: What about today, are you available ?_

Her "yes" was sent before she could change her mind. She admitted to herself that she was eager to see the blue eyed cop again as he had proved yesterday to be good company. He was fun without trying, and was genuinely interested in her.

 _Great now he will think you are too clingy,_ she scolded herself when he didn't reply with the quickness she had. Her heart had just begun to sink until the sound of a incoming message proved her wrong.

 _Rick : Yeah, what do you have on mind?_

Rick was pleasantly surprise to see that Michonne wanted to see him so soon. He had wanted to called her since yesterday but he was afraid to coming too strong, so he waited until he couldn't.

 _Michonne : I put the museum on my to do list of last month but never went. Think you might want to join me?_

Rick smiled, she was a beauty and a brain.

 _Michonne : Oh Lord! You are SO SLOW to reply old man! Get in your old ass truck and come pick me up._ _I_ _don't have my car. Hurry Grimes !_

###################

"Why do you always look at me like that," Michonne asked opening Rick's passenger door. He found Michonne waiting for him seated on the grass, a book in her hand as usual.

"Because I'm wonderin' how you get more beautiful each day," he replied checking her out. She was wearing a denim skirt with a purple tank top and she made the simple outfit look astounding. Her locs were tied in a high bun giving a full view of her graceful neck. Her skin was glowing.

"Hi," she said once she was comfortably seated in his car.

"Hi," Rick repeated, licking his lips while his eyes were focus on hers. "May I get a kiss hello? Would you mind that?"

Michonne giggled, "Oh… we're asking for kisses now? You didn't ask yesterday. Not for the kiss or the touching," she remarked.

"Yeaaah, it's so unusual of me. I can't explain it. You are so baffling."

"In a good or bad way Officer," she asked amused, she wasn't the only one who struggled to think straight in his presence.

"In an amazing way."

Michonne took his face in her hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She wasn't aware of how much she wanted to do that since yesterday even with his pink full lips being a featured guest of her all of her nighttime thoughts. For Rick though, kissing her was definitely becoming an addiction. They both looked at each other with shy smiles after the small kiss.

"Drive Woody," she said echoing Terry's words.

He started his engine with a huge grin on his face bemused that within the few minutes in her presence she had already lightened up his day. He threw a few furtive looks in Michonne's direction and could sense that something was bothering her. She was furrowing her brow and playing with her pendant.

"How was your day," he pried trying to discover the reason behind her mood change.

"Good," she replied nonchalantly.

"If it was so good, then why do you seem upset," he stopped at the red light and turned his head to her, piercing here with his piercing electric blue eyed stare. Michonne sighed, realising that she failed at hiding her frustration and saw no point to keep lying.

"Mike paid me a visit. He was waiting for me outside the building," she confessed frustratingly, "And he said some stuffs and things."

Rick's hands squeezed the wheel. He hated Mike from the moment he saw him at the bakery. He had dealt with those kind of men long enough to know how dangerous they were. He couldn't bare the thought that even as her ex boyfriend he continued to cause trouble to Michonne.

"Do you want me to take care of him," he asked without blinking an eye as he put the car in drive when the light turned green.

Michonne looked at him confused, not sure what he meant by that.

"No Rick," she responded, "I don't even want to talk about him," she shrugged and started searching among his CDs.

"Ok let see what kind of music an elderly man like you, listens to" she said changing the subject.

"I'm not that much older than you Michonne."

"If you say so," she scoffed, "Go ahead, try to guess my age. But I warn you... black don't crack."

Rick chuckled, he raised his eyebrows thinking, "Well… your in your last year of college so… I would say 24 years old," he told her her with a cocky smile.

Michonne tried to hide her smile but she was impressed, "How did you guess? Yes but I'll be 25 in August. So how old are you?"

"30 years young. So... as you can see I don't deserve the title of old man."

"Actually, let me rephrase," she teased, not ready to drop the title, "You're an old man trapped in the body of a handsome 30 year OLD."

"Whatever, I deserve a reward for guessin' your age right, Don't you think?"

She waved a dismissive hand in his direction, they were stuck in the crowded traffic, but Michonne didn't pay attention to it, too absorbed on her task. Abandoning her search, she pressed play on his dashboard and was dumbfounded to hear SZA's voice. Rick snapped his fingers at the music, pleased to see Michonne's reaction.

"Alright it's not mine," he admitted, "My little sister always leaves her music in my car, she thinks it's a karaoke bar or something."

Michonne laughed, and started singing along the lyrics of **Love Galore**. She was offbeat and a little tone deaf but she didn't care. Rick looked at her languidly, happy that she was so at ease with him.

"The museum is gonna close in an hour, I don't see the point going anymore," Michonne complained after the end of her impromptu concert. She sighed, disappointment morphing her features.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault that the traffic is awful," she retorted.

"Yeah but I should have looked for shortcut or take an another road and now it's too late," He breath out, frustrated that he had done something to make her day just a little bit worse.

She put a soothing hand on his smiled. Rick's frustration corroborated her thought that he was the kind of man that carried the weight of the world on his back.

"So do you want me to drop you at your apartment," he asked despondently as his chance at spending the day with this perfect women seemed to drift away with the wind blowing through his car.

She looked at him with and pouted, "No.. I really don't want to go home," she whined "And I'm starving!It's way past my my snack time."

"You know what you are," he chuckled, "You're a toddler stuck inside of a gorgeous 24 year old," he chided her with her own words.

Michonne giggled , and hit it playfully in his arms, "Shut up! Toddlers aren't the only ones who can have snack time… now feed me before I throw a tantrum in this old man's truck!"

"Alright, aright! I definitely don't want to see what a 24 year old tantrum looks like. How about this," Rick proposed nervously, "I live pretty close to here. Why don't I feed the 'Definitely Grown Not A Toddler". I'll make you my to die for pancakes."

"Who told you they were 'to die for'," she coyly mocked him.

"Anybody who's ever tasted them ," Rick said in his husky voice. They were parked in a street near the museum, Rick waited anxiously for a positive answer to come Michonne's gorgeous lips. He could see the wheels turning in her head and hoped they turned in his favor.

"Alright," she said softly, "I hope for you own sake that it's true."

"Michonne let's make today all about making good memories. My pancakes will unforgettable! I guarantee you that."

They went silent for the rest of the trip, Michonne played with her necklace while she refereed the inner dialogue between her desire and her reason. She could tell by the butterflies she had in her belly each time she thought about him that her feelings were growing for the man beside her. She already couldn't think straight whenever she was around him if the broad daylight antics from the day before were any indication. She knew she needed to tell him about her job because she felt herself falling deeper in the rabbit hole of her feelings for him and like Sasha told her if he couldn't accept it he wasn't worth it. She wished he was.

It was in those moments she missed her mom more than anything. Her life was upside-down and she has always been the light in Michonne's darkest times. She felt her loss painfully. Without her single flame in a darkened life she felt lost.

"Do you paint," Rick asked breaking the pregnant silence between them, he didn't want to bother Michonne but he missed the sound her voice.

"No, I just love watching others people do it," she replied a tiny smile,"Art is so subjective, I like trying to decipher what story the artist is trying to tell us. How they paint society, the world we live in. I could get lost in a sculpture or a painting for hours."

Rick nodded his head, for him no painting could be more intriguing than Michonne. There was nothing subjective about her. A blind man could see she was walking, talking, breathing work of art. He could get lost for hours admiring her if she let him.

"Sorry I'm rambling again," she said shaking her head, "Mike used to say that I was speaking a language that only I understood."

"Hey! I hope you know that's bullshit. Pardon me, but you make everything sound interesting."

"Thank you," she responded beaming, "You don't seem to be threatened by me."

"Threatened by what," he asked confused, as he took a road surrounded by luxurious houses all more impressive than others.

"By the fact that a woman is more educated than you are," she reply drifted off as she became enthralled by her surroundings.

"Only weak men see a woman with a brain as a threat," he declared, "Mike was, I'm not."

Michonne was grateful that she was sitting, because her legs would have betrayed her. Rick oozed sex appeal, in his demeanor and his words. He was a confident man, sometimes cocky, but at the same time he still exuded a gentle side that she thought was possibly his most attractive trait.

"Michonne," he called for her as sautered to his building after opening her door for her, "Are you coming or are you gonna sit there and keep checking me out."

He could feel Michonne's eyes on his back. His bow legged swag strut filled her head with nasty thoughts.

"And if I do, are you going to arrest me Officer," she inquired raising one brow seductively, a crooked smile on her heart shaped full lips.

"If that's somethin' you're into, that can certainly be arranged," he called back to her, not disguising the tease in his raspy voice.

Michonne gasped. She had told him he couldn't handle her but she was starting to believe that she was the one who was going to have some trouble handling him. It was as if her wild side was connected to his. If she wasn't starving, she would have let him have her right there, in the parking lot, not caring about the neighbors or passerbys.

###

"So... Rick Grimes is bad and boujee," she exclaimed as she admired his living room. She could have fit two of her living rooms in the spacious area. The decoration was simple, but the place was welcoming, white was the dominant color . She was astounded by the huge floor to ceiling windows that afforded him an expansive view of the city. She sat dumbfounded onto his big sofa her eyes glued on the spectacle in front of her, not hearing a word of what Rick was telling her.

"I'm sorry what did you say," she asked when he touched her shoulder.

"I asked why am I bad? And if you wanted a drink," he repeated, "But never mind. You seemed to have found something more interesting than me." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes pretending to be hurt.

Michonne giggled, "My apologies but damn Rick that view! I didn't know cop money could buy all of that."

"You're right, this condo was a gift from my parents," he explained passing his hand through his curls, "Now I'm starting to ask myself the real reasons behind of this grand gesture."

"Don't you think it's because they love you. And I would love some water," she replied following him in his open plan kitchen.

Rick shrugged, "I don't know, really. It makes me feel like everything they do for me has a price tag on it. Like they think maybe they can buy me too."

He opened his fridge and threw a bottle of water to Michonne, "Anyway we're not here to talk about parents. Are you ready to die?"

Michonne laughed so hard that she almost fell of the stool, "Surprise me Rick."

She watched him take all the ingredients out, and poked fun at him when he put an apron around his waist.

"Are you making fun of me ," he asked putting his hand on his side.

Michonne covered her hand in front of her mouth to hide her growing smile and shook her head, "Never Officer Grimes. I just-" her sentence was cut short by Rick throwing flour at her.

She gasped, and threw a mean look in Rick's direction who lifted his hands in surrender and took a step back when he saw Michonne stand and marched towards him. She grabbed an egg and tossed it at him.

The egg hit its mark and splattered all over his denim shirt. Michonne clapped her hands proudly but her celebration was short lived when she received an egg to the side of her head, the yolk trickled down the top of her shirt.

In the space of a few minutes they had transformed Rick's kitchen into a battle field, with flour all over the floor and eggshells as casualties of war. Michonne was out of breath as she ran into the hallway to flee from Rick's attacks, but he caught her by her waist pinning her against the wall, a egg in hand.

"No please… please…. Ok I surrender," she pleaded between two chortles.

" And…," he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I will never again make fun of your beautiful, _manly_ apron," she conceded in her defeat.

They were so close that Michonne could smell his minty breath. Without warning, Rick captured her plump lips in a fervent kiss, throwing his egg on the floor and lifted her into his arms. Her legs instinctually wrapped around his waist. He started his walk to his bathroom, not letting go of her plump lips. Michonne pulled apart trying to catch her breath. She sucked on his neck roughly causing him to moan.

"Wait, wait Michonne," he pleaded, breathlessly, "Or we're gonna end up doing it on the floor." 

"Huh? Oh sorry, " Michonne said giggling. She was intoxicated by lust and his ginger, fruity scent. Her skin was hot and flushed warm. If Rick wasn't holding onto her, she felt like she might spin into the atmosphere with her desire.

She unwrapped her weakened legs as he put her gently on his wooden bathroom floor. He stepped back slightly to take in her appearance. She suddenly felt self conscious, naked under his intense fiery gaze even though she was fully clothed. Rick closed the distance between them once more. His strong hand hovered near her hair, but he did not touch.

"May I," he asked, after a moment of admiring her. Michonne nodded her head, unable to speak or to breathe, the anticipation of his touch increase the butterflies between her legs, it made her feel a mix of nervousness and excitement.

Rick reached for her hair and took out her messy bun with his flour coated hand. Her longs locs fell gracefully to her shoulders and down her back, framing her stunning face. He took in her features while stroking his hand over her hair. Smiling he helped remove the shells that adorned her lovely hair. He admired her, before letting out a little chuckle.

"What? Why are you laughing," Michonne inquired chuckling with him; his laugh was contagious.

"I was just supposed to make you pancakes, and now look at us," he explained still stroking her locs gently.

She smiled and tapped her palm on his chest lightly, "You said it yourself; it's all about making memories," she replied softly, while unbuttoning his denim shirt. Rick took hold of her hands placing a gentle peck to her knuckles.

"You sure you wanna do this," he asked, searching her eyes.

Michonne already wanted him, but seeing how considerate he was with her, turned her on even more. She nodded and retreated from him a little to slowly lift her tank top from off of her body in answer to his question.

She let the item of clothing fall to the floor, followed by her denim shorts, that she removed as leisurely as her top. Rick inhaled deeply, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Michonne's unhurried striptease was too much for him. He wanted to lift her and bury himself deep within her beautiful body, but he bided his time and let her continue her slow torture, enjoying the show. She took her time to unclip her black bra, Rick's heat traveled straight down to his hardening manhood. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste her gorgeous full breast that his mouth watered in anticipation. His need for her growing as he took in the sexy sight of a naked Michonne, throwing her black thong to the side. How could a woman could be this gorgeous. She was a vision with her wetness dripping on her thighs.

"Your turn," she said. Her soft voice breaking his train of thought.

Rick unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He removed his well worn black jeans with his boxers, freeing his thick pink erect length. Michonne gazed at his manhood hungrily, impressed. She bit her bottom lip, her sex pulsed with desire. _This man is walking with a third arm_ she thought cheerfully and she couldn't wait to feel it buried deep inside of her. Rick lifted her again and entered in his shower and she gasped at the feel of his dick brushing against her aching soaked pussy. Rick delved his tongue inside her mouth, Michonne opened her mouth deepening their kiss. Rick rough hand gripped the back of her hair, he ended their intense kiss and took some needed air. He lifted her head to suck and bite at her neck, Michonne grasped the back of his curls and moaned loudly.

"Oh God, do it again," she whispered.

He chuckled and bit her again in the same spot, and she her cursed out unintelligible words. One of his hand cupped her breast, taking time to slowly tweak her stiffening nipple. Her breath was coming out more heavily, her body was on fire. He let go of her breast, and put two fingers in Michonne's mouth who licked them sensually as she held his gaze with her own lust filled stare. The gesture conjuring in his head image of Michonne with her mouth full of his cock. Rick trailed his wet fingers down from her mouth to between her legs, skidding them in her slick pussy.

"All of that is for me," he asked with a devious smile, pumping his fingers in and out. He curled them brushing her g-spot and Michonne cried out. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, oh Rick," she whimpered. "Please don't stop."

"Is this what you want baby," he asked in a low tone, pumping faster, "Be a good girl and call me daddy and I'll give you what you want."

In any other situation, Michonne would have rolled her eyes. But right now, as he fingered her expertly, she was ready to call him any name he wanted. 

"Fuck, ok daddy," she panted, having a hard time gathering her thoughts. Rick toyed with her bundle of nerves with his thumb and Michonne was on verge of exploding. She rolled her hips back and forth on his hand.

Rick gave a wicked smile, that one word came out of her mouth and triggered the beast inside of him. He fingered Michonne harder and faster as she moans intensified his ears and got wetter around his fingers. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, all the strength in her legs left her, and a heat swirled in the pit of her stomach as she came drowning Rick's fingers with her juice. She panted and swore leaving the confident, potty mouth woman he had met only a few days ago a mere memory.

Rick nipped her shoulder, as he collected himself. He was far from finished with her.

"Remember when you told me I couldn't handle you," he asked putting her on floor and grabbing her ass with his strong hands, "Do you Michonne?"

She just nodded her head, tired. Her legs shaking.

"You know what I think," he growled with his lips so close to her ear that she felt the rumble of his voice.

"I think," he trailed kisses along her neck, "That you are smart," another peck to her as he used his hand to bring her chin up so he could have more access to her slender neck. He used his tongue to circle her pulse before leaning back to whisper roughly, "But ...you have no idea who you were fuckin with," he grasped her throat firmly and held her so he could look her directly into her deep brown eyes, "Now turn around."

Michonne obeyed, the authority in his voice arousing her. She saw a glimpse of this side of him yesterday, but boy if only she knew he wasn't playing. She placed her palms to the cool tiles, spacing them just above her head. She waited.

"Arch your back for me, Michonne," he instructed her. Once she was positioned with her hands against the wall, her legs opened and her ass pushed against his groin, Rick took his time to admire her perfect body. He began stroking his thick member, causing Michonne to grow impatient and rolling her ass. Rick chuckled.

"You sure you want it, Michonne," he quizzed, caressing her ass and still stroking himself.

She nodded her head, "Yes daddy, I want it."

"What do you want Michonne, say it," Rick ordered as he brought his thumb around to play with her clit.

Michonne moaned closing her eyes, the pleasure too intense.

"I want your dick. Fuck me, daddy. Please," she begged, out of breath. She hated him, he was teasing her.

"I told you, I was gonna make you beg," he teased her, sliding his dick slowly into her wet folds. It was better than anything he could have imagined. She was perfectly tight and he could have passed out because of how good she felt.

"Fuck," he said, "I'm gonna need a minute."

Michonne gasped. Feeling all of him inside of her surpassed all of her fantasies. And when he gave her a hard thrust, she whimpered loudly. The sensation of him filling her with his long dick was almost too much to bare. He paused in his progress to allow her the time to adjust to his previous stroke then pushed into her again without warning. He thrust again, quickly followed up with another even deeper thrust.

"Can you handle it, Michonne," he asked, his curls damp with sweat as he hammered, deliciously relentless into Michonne hot pussy. All of his body was on fire. _Don't come now,_ he chastised himself as he felt the pressure building from his balls, tensing his abs.

"Yes, daddy. Faster, faster," she pleaded while moaning, her breath laboured. He was hitting her spot thrust after thrust. The more he gave the more but she wanted and needed to feel every inch of him deeper and harder inside of her.

Rick pulled out of her abruptly and turned her around and lifted her in the first position, her legs wrapped around his waist. He penetrated her again, he captured her soft lips in a messy kiss. Rick wasn't a cocky man, but he was pleased to be the cause of the intense pleasure for a woman like Michonne. He slammed into her faster and harder.

"Oh God, Rick…. Please… Rick," she chanted.

"You... feel…. so good Michonne, you…. and your perfect pussy…" He told her watching his thick dick disappearing into her swollen thick pussy.

"Oh God, Rick , oh God," she moaned, digging her polished nails in his back, she needed to grab onto something, anything to keep her her rising orgasm from giving her a heart attack. 

Her toes curled, she was so close. He felt her tighten around his dick, suffocating it. He wanted her to cum first so he took one of his hand off the wall and stroked her clit and sucked her nipples. Her taste was intoxicating. Michonne grunted, her second intense orgasm washing all over her body, making her shiver. Rick kissed her while she was rode out her orgasm, she opened her mouth and gave him access to her wet tongue.

"That's it Michonne, cum for Daddy," he urged.

"I did," she told him, biting his ear,and kissing his neck, "Now Daddy needs to cum for me."

"Hmm Michonne, God, I'm cumming," he said.

Rick couldn't take it anymore and exploded inside of her swollen pussy, filling her with his white thick semen.

They were both out of breath and sweating. The smell of their steamy sex perfumed the entire room. Rick leaned his damp forehead was against Michonne's as he tried to regain his composure and let Michonne down slowly. He caressed her cheek with his hand, she could smell her essence on it.

"Well that was…," she started her sentence without knowing how to end it.

"That was good. You are amazing," Rick told her kissing her forehead.

"Crap!" Michonne exclaimed slamming her hand on her head "We didn't use anything!"

Rick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Shit Michonne, I'm so sorry. I got too carried away. I just… needed to be in you so bad."

"I know… I needed you bad too," she sighed, "I'm on the pill, but next time you better have a condom!"

"Next time huh," he repeated, a big grin on his face. He took her into his arms, her breasts pressed against his chest. He was addicted to this woman, after today, he couldn't go back to his life without having her in it. He needed to tell her but he didn't know now not to scare her away with his eagerness. He wanted to just enjoy this time with her, making memories. Just like he promised her.

"Stop it and turn on the water," she replied giggling and turned her head upward to kiss him. How did a man she barely knew make her feel all of these swirling emotions. She had never felt like this with Mike or any other men before. He was gentle but at the same time a beast when he needed to be. She was floating on a cloud with Rick's voice humming in her ear.

###############

"Yeah," Michonne whispered into her phone.

"Why are you whispering," Sasha asked whispering herself.

"Because… uh... I don't know," Michonne didn't have the energy to formulate an answer that would satisfy her protective friend.

"And where have you been, we haven't seen you all day."

"I was huh, I was somewhere," she knew she sounded ridiculous but she was in a post orgasmic high that wouldn't allow to for intelligent responses.

"Bitch quit playing are you with someone yes or nah," Sasha came back highly exasperated.

Michonne sighed, "Ok I was with Rick."

She knew Sasha by heart and could just picture her shocked face.

"Excuse me," Sasha's squeaked out, "So you abandoned us to spend the day with Ricky? And let me guess… little Ricky came along for the ride too?"

Michonne rolled her eyes, "You are so dramatic Sash . But yes ... I did and ...I enjoyed it. A lot!"

"Do you boo, do you," Sasha chuckled derisively, "but don't tell me you're not still at his place are you?"

When Michonne didn't respond Sasha gasped " For real!" she shouted.

Her high pitched voice stirred Rick from his sleep, he opened his eyes to see Michonne in his t-shirt standing, talking on her phone.

"Great Sash now because of you now Rick is awake."

" I can't believe you slept with him."

"Mind. Your. Damn. Business."

"Did you tell him," her friend asked growing serious.

"No, we were too busy and then I was hungry so we ate," Michonne rolled her eyes as she gave her friend the rundown of the days events, "You wanna know what we watched on Netflix while we chilled?"

"Yeah chilled my ass. Stop this nonsense and tell him or you are going to waste your time and your heart," Sasha said matter of factly.

"I will ok," she responded already tired of the conversation,"Why did you call Sasha?"

"Because there are too many customers and too few girls and you know what that means… cha ching!", Sasha retorted.

"The regular ones? The ones who make it rain?"

"Yes babe the worst ones," Sasha replied laughing. She loved her job, but the customer's behavior sometimes made them unbearable.

Michonne glanced at Rick who was watching her a tiny smile on his weary but still gorgeous face.

"I can't, I don't have my car and I can't ask you know who to drive me to you know where," she murmured to Sasha.

"Oh Michonne," Michonne could feel her friend shaking her heard, "What kind of situation are you getting yourself into? Tell him Michy for God's sake, before it's too late."

"Oui Sasha, oui. Bye I love you," she hung up before her friend could add more anymore guilt onto her already heavy mind.

She was in Rick's bedroom and they had ended their perfect day together eating Chinese takeout, and binge watched Jane The Virgin. He couldn't keep his hands off Michonne and gave her a few more mind blowing orgasms. It was 10 pm, she was tired and sore everywhere with an especially decadent soreness between her thighs. All because of the naked man with the crystal blue eyes and his king sized bed, surrounded by billowing curtains.

"C'mere" Rick beckoned her over to him. Michonne climbed back in the bed and laid on her side facing him. Rick put his muscled arm around her.

"You want to tell me something," he asked her kissing her neck.

"No," she replied tensing, "Why do you ask?"

"You look preoccupied."

"No I'm just tired that's all," she lied. Sasha was right, she was playing a dangerous game with her heart. Rick was growing on her and after the day and night she spent with him she knew it was going to be difficult if he found out her secret and decided that it was enough to separate them. She needed to tell him, soon.

"I like you… a lot Michonne," he admitted kissing her shoulder, "And I would love to spend more moments like this with you, if you want that too."

She turned her head to watch him, she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "I like you too Rick, and yes I want that too."

He gifted her with the softest smile, and a loving kiss, "Good night ".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : First of y'all I need to apologise for the long delay ugh, once again life happened, I was so busy it was insane. Now I'm still very busy but less so….

Second of y'all THANK YOU. Oh my God I don't know where to start your reviews motivate me so much, to do better, to think about things in my story I even include some reviews I received. I love you all so much. And to the one who follow, favorite, the silent readers THANK YOU.

This chapter is so long, I don't know what happened, I don't have control on this story anymore LOL.

For this chapter the biggest shot out for Calypso (yes she's real and she's really a stripper ) who helped me so much and answer all my questions about stripclub, she's so kind !

To FikFreak my muse,I hope this time you will know why lmao.

To Siancore, for helping me understand better how to write a good smut scene, she's the best teacher I could ever ask.

And of course, my mom, the real MVP winterscorp thank you for everything. I don't deserve you.

The moment we all waited for is finally here. Duh Duh ( I tried to imitate the music from SVU…. ). Always keep in mind that this story is called BAD for a reason….

* * *

 **BAD AND BOUJEE **

**Chapter 5: Please, don't break my heart.**

"Is that your new car," Carol asked, impressed by Michonne's brand new white Audi A5, parked in front of her shop.

"Yeah, " Michonne replied timidly, she didn't want for her mother in law to grow suspicious, but she couldn't help herself coming at her bakery "The old one died, so I did some shopping yesterday after class, I had some savings and always dreamed to have a Audi, so why not ? "

She shrugged, and tried to divert Carol's attention elsewhere, "Anyway how are you, Carol?"

The businesswoman smiled " I'm good, I haven't seen you for a few days," she remarked raising a brow, her arms folded across her chest.

"I know, sorry...umm," Michonne drifted noncommittally. Carol was a woman with a sharp mind, she knew how to unsettle a person, especially Michonne, all the while keeping a small friendly smile on her face.

"I understand Michonne," she replied patting softly Michonne's back, "Being young and free, sometimes it can be too much. Just think about slowing down and taking breathe sometimes ok?"

Michonne looked at the woman softly, her eyes full of affection. She still felt guilty because of the way she had treated Carol when she first came into her life. She wasn't the most welcoming when her father introduced her to Carol, with the ghost of her mother still haunting the house, treating Carol like a usurper to her mother's place in her father's heart. But, the more time she spent with her, and the more she could see her as a friend and Carol never failed to give her good advice, just like her mother.

"You know if you want to talk. I'm always here," Carol reminded her.

"Thank you, Carol, I will," she said smiling, "I'm sorry to cut my visit so short but I've gotta go. I guess I'll see you soon."

Michonne took her bag and sprinted to her new car, she was on her way to Rick's place. After spending another night at his house, he left earlier for his morning jogging, she took the opportunity to bring breakfast from Carol's place.

#######################################

"You know when you said, you were going to bring breakfast. I thought you were talking about you, laid out on the table, naked, legs open to feed me," Rick told her, burying his face in her neck. He didn't think he would ever get tired of her delicious coconut scented skin. His hands traveled from her back to grab her ass. It wasn't just her succulent smell that he was addicted to either. He couldn't keep his hand off of her. Even while they made their way through the lobby of his building he had to sneak a touch there, and a sweet kiss on her shoulder there. The ride up to his condo didn't make things any easier, in fact, it just made Rick harder. He practically jumped on Michonne the second she entered his condo.

"Stop Rick, I'm gonna drop the croissants " Michonne warned, getting rid of Rick's body. "Look my clothes are all wet, you couldn't wait to finish to wipe yourself. Seriously. " She hit him lightly on his bare chest.

Rick looked at her matching pink crop top sweat and jogging, and smiled.

"This is not the only thing that could be wet Michonne," he joked, taking out glasses for him and Michonne.

"You are such a horny ass dog," she snapped playfully, sitting on one of his bar stools in his kitchen.

"Says the girl who rolled her ass on my dick, to wake us up this morning," he clapped back. Michonne stuck out her tongue, shaking her head in denial. Rick chuckled, he was on a cloud and he wasn't ready to descend from the lofty place where Michonne had him. He knew from the first time that she was something special, and it had been a long time since he had ever had that feeling about someone and he didn't want to squander it talking about croissants.

"Alexa! Play my "At Home Chill' playlist" he commanded, slowly approaching Michonne, who was looking at him confused and amused. The song "End of the Road" started playing in the apartment.

"What kind of 50 shades of grey shit is that," she asked giggling.

"Come dance with me," he asked offering her his hand. Michonne took it in her tiny hand and followed him to the middle of the living room.

"Why I'm not surprised by the fact that you are listening to old school music, " Michonne teased him. She was like a high school girl dancing with her crush at the prom for the first time.

"This song is a masterpiece. It's one of my favorites," he explained rocking her at the rhythm of the music.

"You belong to me. I belong to you," he crooned looking at Michonne who had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. Those lyrics, fitting perfectly what he thought about the woman in his arms.

Michonne bit her bottom lip, she felt like she was having an out of body experience. A waking dream, as the kind she read in her books, but she knew reality would come to stir her of it. She laid her head on his chest. His two arms were strong, engulfing her slender frame in a tight embrace, almost as if he was afraid she disappear into thin air if he didn't keep her close.

"Can I ask you a question," she said lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"Of course, you can," he replied, grinning and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"As a cop," she started nervously, her head bowed to avoid his eyes, "You've encountered a lot of sex workers, right? "

"Yes, I do, sometimes," he answered, surprised and confused at the question that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Would you… ever... date one? I mean as a cop, do you see yourself dating a stripper for example."

Rick stopped his movements, his brows furrowed and lifted Michonne's chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I've never had to ask myself that," he replied, "Michonne, are you trying to tell me something."

Michonne shocked her head vigorously, "Noooo it's just...it just a question Rick. " She answered looking at everything, except Rick. She was pissed at herself, why did she lied? It was the perfect opportunity to tell him.

Rick nodded his head, not entirely convinced.

"And I'm dating you so, I don't want to think about dating somebody else."

"Is that what we're doing,", she inquired, tensing "Just dating?"

"You know I want more than to just 'date' you Michonne," he held up air quotes, "Like I told you, it depends on you. I'm just following your lead baby."

Michonne face reddened, "I don't know Rick, this is all so new. Maybe…." She paused with a short breath as she tried to choose her words carefully, "We should slow it down."

She decided to take Carol's advice. Take a deep breath, and see where this non-labeled thing they had would take them. The first step most important one was trust. In order to build that trust, she knew she had to come clean. She sat on the sofa, taking Rick's hand with her. He turned his body towards her massaging her hand with his thumb. Something was bothering her, and he wanted her to feel comfortable enough to tell him.

"Hold on. Alexa stop the music "

"Listen, Rick. I barely know you, we only met this week can you believe that."

Rick chuckled, shaking his head back and forth, he really couldn't believe the fact that this incredible woman, had only been in his life for such a short period of time. He felt like he'd known her forever.

He didn't reply as he tried to give her enough space to continue.

"Every time I'm with you I feel like I'm Alice, falling down the rabbit hole. And I've never had this... with anyone. I think… I think that's I why I really want us to go slow and figure out what we are. See if it's worth it - if _we're_ worth it."

Michonne's phone interrupted her thoughts, but she declined Rosita's upcoming call. She missed four calls of the girls, they were supposed to go to their pole dance class, and grab lunch afterward. Michonne was late and her girls were pissed. She sighed, she needed time to tell him, she had none.

"Everything alright," Rick asked when he saw her attitude change. The determination in her eyes slowly faded away.

"Yes, it's the girls. We sort of have a Saturday routine and I'm late," she explained standing up, "I've gotta go."

Rick stood up too, his hands on his hips. He wished he could've had more time with her. Every minute by her side had been perfect, laughing, gathering information about her and not to mention, the sex was amazing.

"I get it Michonne. You set the pace. We can go as slow as you want. I'd be more than happy to wait until you're ready to call me your boyfriend… or your man or whatever you young girls like to call it," he caressed her cheek and gave her a grin in hopes of lightening the mood.

Michonne returned his smile with a one of her own and graced him with a gentle kiss. She reached up to wrap her arms around him. Even with heels, he was a good deal taller than her. She felt safe in his arms, she could be herself and he would accept it, she was convinced of that. He wasn't Mike, she told herself.

"If you're not too busy, after your party, do you think could come by my place," she asked timidly as she got ready to leave. She turned around to face him, "We can talk then."

###########################################

Michonne took a deep breath before putting her keys in the lock of her apartment. She stepped in, slowly, and saw Maggie and Rosita in the open kitchen. she was relieved to see no signs of Andrea and Sasha. Those two together were the worst.

"Hey," she greeted with a cautious smile, closing the door.

"Isn't it Michonne," Sasha asked coming out of nowhere and seizing Michonne up and down

"Michonne? Who's that," Rosita questioned sarcastically, "You mean our dear friend who disappeared on us? I don't even remember what she looks like. We haven't seen her in ages."

Andrea stepped out of her room, with a facial spa mud mask on covering her face.

"Well, I heard a rumor that she got dicked down so good by Ricky Dicky that she forgot where she lived or that she had any friends or family," she said passing in front of Michonne, without acknowledging her presence.

Michonne blew out a harsh breath. She should have stayed in Rick's comfortable arms, instead of being ticked off by her ruthless friends.

"Seriously? Didn't I come out on Friday," Michonne remarked, getting rid of her heels and putting her bag on the floor.

"Yeah to grab your bag," Maggie reminded her, taking a seat near Sasha in front of the TV.

"Whatever, why is no one ready to go to class," Michonne asked growing tired of them already.

"If you had taken our calls, or opened the texts on the group chat, you would have known that Deanna is ill," Andrea informed her, " So class is off."

Michonne shoulders dropped, she could have continued her discussion with Rick, "Sorry, I was busy. "

"We get that Michonne. By the way how was it," the blonde woman pried, "And by it, I'm talking about his dick."

Michonne shook her head.

"Andrea why are you…. You know what never mind."

"By the way you are walking, I can feel the soreness from here," she added not letting up in the least, "So that only means Mister has a big one, and you took it all like the champ I know you are."

Michonne took the throw pillow from the couch and covered her face with it to avoid all of her friends' curious stares.

"I second that! Look at you, having the ADG all over your face!" Rosita laughed, sipping her orange juice loudly.

"What the heck is ADG," Michonne exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed, perplexed at yet another of her friend's new adages that she'd have to decipher.

"After Dick Glow bécasse, " Rosita replied as if she didn't just make up the expression.

"Don't call me stupid and in French nonetheless," Michonne scolded, "I will never teach you anything again."

"Leave her alone! Damn you all,"Maggie shouted, pointing an accusing finger at all of the girls, "Michonne babe, I'm so happy for you. Rick seems to be a good guy."

Maggie, the positive woman she was, always saw the bright side of everything.

"She didn't even tell him **yet** ," Sasha reminded her, trying to put some reality into all this.

Michonne sighed, "I almost told him, then I chickened out when Rosita called. But… but, I plan to tell him everything today."

Sasha clapped her hands, "Best decision ever Michy. And if he can't accept it then...fuck him!"

The girls nodded in agreement. As strippers themselves they knew what Michonne was living, finding love in a society where stripping was seen as a degrading job wasn't easy.

"I feel like dealing with people is the worst part of this job," Maggie said in a sad tone. They were grateful to have found each other.

"Anyway, can we leave Rick's dick alone and talk about Philip 8 inches one," Andrea asked coming back from the bathroom.

"Ewwwwww, Andrea," Michonne yelled covering her ears, "Nobody asked for all that."

"Yeaaah I know I just wanted to brag," she replied cheerfully, "He's throwing a big party for his birthday in 2 weeks, so you all better be there. "

Michonne rolled her eyes. She loathed Philip with a passion. He was always doing too much, laughing too loud and trying to be friendly too hard. Something was off about him since the first day she met him three years ago,but now she couldn't manage to hide her dislike for him in front of Andrea, and it was creating tension between the two women.

"Why do you need to always roll your fucking eyes when I talked about Philip," Andrea asked, frustrated with her friend's behavior.

"I don't like him, Andrea, you know that," Michonne replied calmly, a fight with Andrea was the last thing she needed. "Especially after everything he put you through."

"Well that's all in the past. He's changed ok," Andrea said, defending Philip's cheating past.

"Can't you just let bygones be bygones and try because he really likes you. He always has something nice to say about you. So why don't you at least try to give him another chance. Like I have."

Michonne's eyes widened. She was disgusted by the fact that Andrea's boyfriend would speak about her at all, especially behind closed doors. He was already a little bit creepy everytime she was in his presence, flirting with her even with Andrea by his side.

"Could you and your boyfriend stop talking about me please," Michonne commanded, "It's awkward."

"Ok, you know what ? Go to hell Michonne," Andrea barked, her temper finally bubbling over, "I'm tired of all your comments about my relationship while you are here crying over a non-existent one. At least Philip accepts the fact that I'm a stripper. Why do you always think that you're better than me? Because you're goin' to college and I didn't. Do I need to remind you that you dated Mike for 5 months! "

Andre's anger was out of control, fury overcame her. And Michonne's calm behavior only served to rouse her anger a bit more.

"Yes, I remember," Michonne responded swallowing down her frustration at Andrea's low blow, "And that relationship was toxic as hell. Which is why I called it quits!"

"You know what? I think you're jealous Michonne," Andrea hissed standing up and putting her balled fists on her hips.

"Excuse me," Michonne demanded blinking, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes, that's what you are. You're so jealous you can hardly see straight," Andrea continued, the venomous words poured from her mouth. Finally letting go of all the pent up frustrations she had been holding against Michonne.

"You want to find a man like Philip so bad, that you are ready to go with the first dick and a smile you meet. First with that Eduardo guy, then you tried it with Mike but you failed. Now Rick, who you barely know. A cop Michonne seriously? The heir of a billion dollar enterprise? He's the goddamn son of the Mayor deputy... the MAYOR DEPUTY," Andrea screamed, and a cruel smirk emerged as she continued, "How can you see a future for you and him? You. Are. A Stripper! Girl you need to wake the fuck up! But no, here you are thinking you're smarter than me. Being all smug and thinkin' you and your new golden dick are better than me and mine. Well breaking news sweetie… you aren't!" Andrea ranted, scoffing at her friend's naivete.

"Andrea, come on," Maggie cautioned, she was shocked as everyone else in the room by Andrea's hurtful words. Everyone was surprised at how quickly it went south and they couldn't pinpoint when and how the wild blonde lost her temper.

"I will not calm the fuck down!" she argued, "And I'm not talking to you so shut your mouth."

"Don't yell at Maggie like that, Andrea," Sasha warned her, feeling a flash of irritation at Andrea's nonsense.

"Great, now the guard bitch is joining the party," Andrea sneered her reply.

"Just who in the hell do you think you're talking to Barbie," Sasha asked standing up and sauntering towards Andrea. If not for Maggie and Rosita putting themselves in between them Andrea was inches away from having to explain her thought process to Sasha in a much more physical way.

"You are damn lucky to have friends like Michonne or Maggie who care about you, and you are here cursing and yelling, saying hurtful shit over some dick. You need to find several seats and go fuck yourself Andrea!"

Michonne shook her head, she wasn't surprised by Andrea antics as they already have had plenty of arguments over Philip, but it was the first time she reacted with such ferocity.

"I don't need to be here for this bullshit. I'm out," Andrea announced, she left the living room in huff and returned back with her travel duffel bag.

"You are behaving like a spoiled child," Michonne sneered losing her calm demeanor, "I'm not obligated to love your shady ass boyfriend. And you don't need to bring Rick or Mike into your mess. Shut the door when you leave."

Andrea's mouth snapped shut. She was livid and her dark blue eyes bored into Michonne. She put her shoes on and walked out startileing the girls with the loud slam of the door as her final rebuttal.

A tense and awkward silence fell on the living room.

"I don't trust her when she's like this," Sasha confessed shrugging, " I love Andrea but she's too problematic."

"Sash come on, it's Andrea. She's just mad, she'll calm down and come back as usual," Rosita said as she sat back down.

"I don't know. She better not do something fucked up," Sasha replied, beyond mad with Andrea and her blatant disrespect, "Otherwise she's gonna suffer the consequences."

Maggie's laugh interrupted the fierce woman, "I'm sorry, but you saw how she talked to you, that woman isn't afraid to die."

Everyone except the still shocked Michonne laughed when Maggie gave her best impression of Andrea. She hated Philip for what he was, and for what he was doing to her friendship with Andrea. Sadly a small rift in their previously tight friendship had formed and the day's episode only tore them even further apart.

"Are you okay Michonne," Rosita asked, with a look of concern as she noticed that Michonne too absorbed in her thoughts to acknowledge her.

"Yeah, fine," she replied not convincing anyone, "Just starving. Can we go eat please."

"It's my turn to choose the restaurant, " Maggie said punching her fist in the air, jumping off the couch to ran in her room.

"Oh Lord, " Michonne sighed, " No more vegan food pleaaaase Mags."

##############################################

"Ok, what do I look like with the jacket," Glenn asked,checking himself in his bedroom mirror.

Shane blew out a harsh breath, it was the third outfit the young Asian had tried.

"Who cares what you look like Glenn. You're going to a strip club," he reminded him, bored "Just bring your eyes and a wallet full of dollars man."

"Yeah, yeah you already said that dumbass."Glenn replied waving a dismissive hand in Shane's face.

"And between us," he whispered, "Everybody is well dressed with Rick in the same room."

Glenn shook his head, but laughed even though he felt guilty about mocking his friend's fashion sense.

"Where is he by the way," Shane inquired when his laugh died "That mofo is acting weird lately don't you think."

Glenn winced, massaging his hand, "I don't know. He was just there, smiling at his cell phone."

"Exactly my point. When have you ever seen Rick smiling at his damn phone?"

Glenn paused to think about it for a moment. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen Rick regard his phone other than a piece of technology that he barely had figured out and the only person usually blowing up his device was his little sister. Glenn knew for damn sure he never smiled like that for her so it had to be someone different to cause this change in phone challenged friend. And he had pretty good feeling who the mystery person was.

"I will tell you something but you need to shut your big mouth," Glenn began, his voice low. He had caught Shane's full attention being the nosey son-of-a-bitch he was, _especially_ about anything concerning his best friend's life, "Her name is Michonne."

Shane mouth widened, and his eyes sparkled as he put the puzzle together; it was her, the woman he went on a date with Wednesday, it had to be. He had no clue who the mysterious woman, with an uncommon name was, but she caught Rick's attention more than any other woman he met did.

"What are you doing " Rick asked, stepping into the room. His two friends swiftly moved away from each other suspiciously when they heard him come in.

Shane turned in his direction, a huge grin on his face, "So who's Mishowne?"

Glenn palmed his forehead, Shane was incorrigible.

"Why are you asking," Rick replied looking at Glenn who was avoiding his stare. Rick knew he should have never mentioned her to his friend who was leakier than a broken faucet when it came to keeping secrets.

"Because you are my fucking business Grimes," Shane answered patting Rick's shoulders, "Speak man."

Rick sighed long and hard. If he wanted Shane to drop the subject, he was going to have to feed him.

"Her name is Michonne, I met her Monday, she's nice," he responded, the corner of his mouth quirked up. A quiet contentment spread through him when he spoke about her.

"And that's it? Come on buddy," Shane pried, "She must be something special, look at ya! All smiling and giggling."

"She is. And that's all I'm gonna say, Shane, so don't push your luck, " Rick replied frowning.

"Fine," Shane said exasperatedly, hands aloft in submission, "Now can you go change before Morgan gets here please."

"I'm already dressed," Rick affirmed before putting his baseball cap on his long curls.

"You, really need to drop those jeans," Shane declared scratching his head, "I don't get you, you have the money man, hire a damn stylist!"

Rick scratched his beard, uninterested by Shane's comments. But the opinionated man continued to give his unwarranted commentary.

"Oh, I forgot. You're keeping all your money for your imaginary big house, where you and your three imaginary kids, along with your imaginary wife are going to live. Rick, man you are young, you see how women look at you, stay single and enjoy life. Why you want to trap yourself into marriage and kids? "

"Do you ever shut the hell up Shane," Rick replied tilting his head with his hands on his hips "I love family, you know that more than anyone. Buildin' a life with someone by my side, that's my dream. Living a single life, chasing woman after woman is yours. So you stay in your lane and I'll stay in mine. Alright?"

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Jesus and Morgan are here," Glenn announced, putting his phone back in the pocket of his jeans.

"Jesus," Shane responded quizzically, his forehead creased at the name of Morgan's friend that went by the moniker of his lord and savior thrown into conversation so haphazardly. It was especially jarring considering the night he had planned had nothing to do with being a good Christian at all.

"Yeah, or Paul if you prefer," Glenn replied confused at his friend's reaction, "Come on, get out of my room!"

"Jesus, hey! I didn't think you were comin', " Shane said, waving uncomfortably at his long-haired friend.

"Why? Because I'm gay," Jesus stated as he put his empty glass on Glenn's living room table.

"Nah come on man, it ain't even like that," Shane defended himself against Jesus' accusations, scratching his bald head.

"I can appreciate the sight of a woman's body, Shane," he added, enjoying embarrassing Shane, "And I'm here because I want to support my friend."

Rick and Glenn smiled, amused at Shane's lack of social ineptitude. He threw them a mean look as he couldn't stand being the subject of the mockery.

"Anyway, can we leave," Shane asked annoyed, "And where the fuck is Morgan?"

"In the car, waiting for us," Jesus replied buttoning his blue navy suit.

They left Glenn's apartment to meet Morgan in the parking lot. Jesus climbed in the passenger seat, while Shane and Glenn took the seats at the back.

"Rick aren't you coming," Jesus asked when he saw him walking towards his truck.

"I'm taking my car, I have to go somewhere else after."

"What do you mean somewhere else after. Buddy, what about the bar?" Shane reminded him.

"I can't come." He replied, refusing to give any further information.

"I hope she's worth it," the pitbull shouted.

##########

Rick gave his keys to the valet. He spotted a waving Glenn in front of the crowded club ' Bad and Boujee', he smiled at the name. It reminded him of a road trip he took with his sister who played this one song, without interruption. It was the longest road trip he ever had, but also the last one he had shared with her.

"Basically you came here to just see one woman " he heard Glenn say to Shane.

"It's more than a woman. You remember Joe, my colleague?"

"Yeah the douchebag who always yelled 'claim' when he saw something first," Jesus replied, "Please don't tell me you invited him, or I am going home."

"I didn't," Shane told to his relieved friends, "He talked to me all month about Layla, a dark-skinned woman with her skin glowing like a black diamond, imagine that. Her ass man, you should have seen the light in Joe's eyes, when he described a round big fat ass. And on top of that perfect titties. I bet you never saw that Rick!"

Rick shook his head at how wrong Shane was as images of Michonne's body invaded his mind. He saw that and happened to have been lucky enough to touch perfection. But there was no way he was going to dispute that without having to kiss and tell and that just wasn't him.

"Too bad she isn't here tonight," a disembodied voice informed them, overhearing their conversation, which wasn't surprising because Shane was loud.

Rick's fist curled and his jaw tightened when he recognized Terry as the owner of the voice. He was still sporting his annoying deranged smile, his eyes only on Rick.

"First time seeing you here Woody! Shame you're going to miss Layla's show," he added chuckling, "But I guess you can ask for a private one, " he winked at a boiling Rick.

"I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about or why the fuck you thank you can talk to me… period," Rick replied, his anger showing the deeper his drawl got slowly overcoming him.

"Man, how 'bout you take a walk" Shane demanded, pointing his finger away from him and his friends to points unknown across the street.

Terry nodded his head and lifted his hands in surrender, pleased with the dirty work he had done, he left. Rick's angry eyes were still on his back, trying to decipher what Terry was trying to imply before giving up after a minute because frankly he didn't think the smarmy man's word was worth a damn.

Rick felt like he was unknown territory the minute he stepped inside the club. It was dark except from the blinking pink strobe lights, and a dank mixture of sweat and money perfumed the air. His blue eyes scoped the place out, his cop instincts on high alert out of habit; there were chairs surrounding the main stage where women were dancing and money flying to the rhythm of the music. Other 'performers' were standing on different tables with few chairs, near the big stage, offering a smaller spectacle for the clientele.

In a more hidden area he could see cushioned couches lined against the back walls for semi private lap dances. Pink was the predominant colour, with roses sewed on the back of the all of the chairs. A pink chandelier twinkled and reflected strobing lights above their heads. The place had a mysterious and sexy ambience and was exactly how Rick pictured how a strip club would look like.

"I see that the sniffers are already there," Shane complained loudly nodding with his head in the direction of the tables in front row of the stage. "Come on let's go more towards the back, those are the best seats."

The squad of 5 gentlemen were lucky enough to find vacant seat.

"So Morgan ready for the big day," Glenn asked after the waitress left with their drinks orders "I mean aren't you afraid?"

"Why would I be? I'm marrying the love of my life," he replied with a big grin and sparkling eyes.

Rick smiled, glad to witness his friend's happiness. Morgan was an inspiration for him not just in the way he put all his efforts to give life to his dreams but his devotion to his fiancee too. This is what Rick wanted for himself… a future, with the love of his life by his side, and he couldn't help but think about Michonne and hope she'd be the on to fulfill that special place in his life. He was certain about his feelings for her, but he was still unsure of what she wanted.

"You deserve it buddy," Shane said hugging Morgan.

###########################################

"Andrea are you drunk? "

Andrea lifted her body from the sink of the toilets to reply, "Hey Calypso. Ugh… that fucking customer wanted me to drink, so here I am." She swayed a bit before standing, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired, and still recovering from her fight with Michonne.

"Are you okay girl? What's poppin'," Calypso asked worriedly.

"Michonne and I got into a argument," Andrea explained.

"Why? You two seem to be pretty good friends."

"I don't know about all that. I mean, she's not even capable to support me and my relationship," Andrea retorted.

"Are you talking about the same relationship where you came some nights here with puffy red eyes, because he cheated on you so many times. The same 'relationship' that you yourself have cheated on in retaliation" Calypso quizzed, trying to reason with Andrea with her line of questioning.

"That's all in the past damnit. He apologized and I did too! I'm tired of everyone always bring up old shit, especially Michonne. She's there up on her high horse, telling me about putting a ring on it. She thinks she's better than me. Than Rick is better than my man," Andrea spit, talking about the reasons behind their fight and her inebriated state didn't help in calming her rage.

"Hey, hey girl calm down. You are a mean drunk Andrea, and you are pissed and it's not a good look."

"And she abandoned me for Sasha! She thinks I didn't peep that. Maybe they are talking shit behind my back right now, I dunno."

"Listen you and your friends need to talk. You have way too much underlying bad feelings about them and that's not normal. Andrea what's _really_ the matter here? You can't handle the fact that you are not the number one anymore?"

"That's so not true Calypso. And I'm done talking with these bitches. They can miss me with their bullshit. Michonne hasn't even told her new man Rick that she's a stripper," Andrea continued her rant against Michonne, "Can you believe that. But she found time to sleep with him, though didn't she. and I'm the hoe? HAH! She's just as naive as she thinks I am. Maybe I should tell him, I saw him earlier, he deserves to know since Michonne is a coward."

Calypso took Andrea's shoulder to prevent her to leaving the toilets, in her inebriated and and angry state.

"Andrea you are out of your mind? It's not your place to do that." she said, "Don't do this. You are so going to regret this tomorrow. "

"Come on. I'm just gonna test him. It's all good fun, don't you worry," she said dismissing Calypso's sobering advice.

She freed herself from her colleague's grip and stomped out of the toilets,walking as quickly as her tortuous transparent platform heels would let her. She tried to not look like she was in a rush, or too drunk.

She approached Rick's table with her runway strut, catching Shane's attention. But her blue eyes were set on her prey; Rick.

Rick looked at her confused, she was familiar but he couldn't put the finger on why, and the dimmed light didn't make it any easier. Her eyes widened when she saw the bundles of banknotes on their table.

"Well, well aren't you generous men," she purred in her most seductive voice, "Can I do anything for you fellas to spread the wealth?"

Her stare still on Rick, who was growing uncomfortable and was already ready to leave, after witnessing 3 girls coming to offer lap dance mainly to Shane and Jesus who made it rain generously. One of them sat by a talkative Morgan who was bragging and showing picture after picture of his Jenny. Glenn's face was red and looked like a lost little puppy, to Shane's amusement who had been teasing him since they had arrived.

"What's your name sweetheart," Shane asked trying and failing to make her look in his direction.

"Artemis," Andrea replied, "It's funny we have the same eyes," her focus still on Rick.

Rick nodded at a lost for words. He was still trying to understand why he had this impression of deja vu with this stranger.

"Would you like a lap dance maybe," she proposed taking a step in his direction.

Rick massaged his neck and shook his head, "Nah thanks, I have to go."

Andrea's face went blank, she wasn't used to rejection, and had a hard time dealing with it. Even if it was part of the job.

"Oh I see. Only Michonne is allowed to ride you is that so Sheriff?" she inquired belligerently, crossing her arms on her chest, "Too bad she isn't here tonight. "

Rick breath quickened, he tilted his head on the side.

"Run that by me again," he requested trying to ignore the puzzled stare of his friends.

Rick grew suspicious the moment she asked the question and dodged it. Recognition dawned on his face; she was the one driving the car that day.

She scoffed, displaying her best acting skills and feigning surprise, "What? She didn't tell you anything. Typical Layla, well maybe you should get going quickly Rick."

#########################################

Michonne was stirred from her sleep, by the soothing soft twang of Maggie's voice as she softly caressed Michonne's face to wake her. She didn't knew when she fell asleep on her couch in front of the TV, watching a rerun of Sons of Anarchy.

"Are you awake sleeping beauty?" Maggie whispered, smiling at her friend.

"Yeaaah," Michonne replied yawning and stretching her arms, "I'm so tired. "

She slowly moved to make room for Maggie on the couch.

"I can see that darlin'. Alot on your mind huh?"

"Oh I'm so over everything Mags. I don't know if I can continue like this. Between my job, my dad, Mike and now Rick. On top of that Andrea," she replied bitterly, "Why do I have this feeling that everything is falling apart in my life?"

"Babe don't say that! You know how life is, sometimes everything is great and other times it's not," Maggie reassured her hugging her, "And it's not the first time you fight with Andrea right. "

"No, but this last year we've fought so much. It's like all her frustration because of what Philip did, she's put it on me, because I was right from the get go," Michonne bawled and wrapped her arms around herself, "She's changed. She's so in love with Philip that she's willing to sacrifice everything for him, even me."

"It's gonna be ok, I'm not worried about you. And look, you are going to tell it to Rick and it's gonna be ok," Maggie assured her by trying to inject her confidence into Michonne.

"How you can be so sure," Michonne inquired toying nervously with one of her locs, "What if Mike is right and Rick dumps me. "

"And even if he did. He's not worth it then," Maggie exclaimed, "You are one of the best humans I know in this world and you deserve every ounce of happiness. Including a boyfriend who will support you and love you,no matter what."

"I love you so much Maggie," Michonne declared placing a gentle kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"Love you too," Maggie replied, "Hm, ok, so... can I tell you something?"

Michonne nodded her head, "Of course Mags you can tell me anything."

"I quit the club Tuesday," she confessed, "I was so afraid to tell you, because, I thought maybe you'd think that I bailed on all of you."

"We would have never thought that," Michonne objected vehemently. stunned by Maggie's revelation.

"Sasha would have. And I can already hear her with 'gurl! where are you going to find a job where you can earn more than 1k a week."

"But she's right though, even if it's draining and I know how depressed this job makes you, the money is good. Very good some nights and very fast."

"Yeah I know," Maggie replied with a big sigh, "But I've saved enough to keep me afloat, and I'll find a new one. You just wait and see. Michonne are you listening? "

"Sorry it's Rick, he's almost here," Michonne informed her the pitch in her voice increasing. She put her phone on the table, and wiped her clammy hands on her Minnie Mouse pyjama pants.

"Rick is not Mike ok? Take a deep breath girl, everything's gonna be ok. And please keep it down. I want my innocent ears to stay innocent," she requested, hoping that her joke could help Michonne to relax. She managed to make her smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes, Maggie was satisfied. She returned to her room, leaving Michonne to wallow in her anticipation and doubts alone.

"Hey ," Michonne greeted Rick, when she opened the door of her apartment. He was more handsome that when she left him this morning.

"Hey," Rick repeated, realising even now, she still stole his breath away. She was the cutest creature with her pink PJs and matching furry slippers. He just wanted to kiss her until dawn, but, the priority was to give her a chance to come clean. He refused to have Terry snarky comments or the blonde woman spoil this moment.

"Do you want something to drink, eat," She asked her arms around her, still wrapped in her grey plaid blanket.

"No, I'm good thank you," he replied following Michonne in the living room, "Nice place."

Michonne scoffed, "Please, Rick your condo is twice the size of mine. "

Rick chuckled, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Sit", Michonne commanded pointing her finger at the couch, she turned off the TV and took a place near Rick, " So, how was your night? "

"Well, it was interesting," he replied lifting off his cap, " But I don't think you asked me to come by to talk about my night. Am I right?"

Michonne bowed her head, "You sure you don't want something to drink? "

"Maybe after."

Her breath was quick and uneasy, she was paying attention to the way his curls were shining even under the dim lighting to distract herself from what she was about to say.

"I need to tell you something," she began her confession, it was now or never. She should have told him before she slept with him. She folded her arms on her chest, to prevent her hands from shaking. Rick piercing eyes bored into her unblinkingly, making Michonne even more nervous.

"I am a stripper," she announced straightforwardly, "I know, I know, I should have told you sooner."

"And why didn't you," Rick asked running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know," she whispered before adding haltingly, "Maybe because of what happened with Mike... I… I really don't know."

"I'm not Mike. I told you that already," Rick said tired of being compared to her worthless ex, "I would never treat you the same way Mike did."

Michonne sighed, he was right. She wasn't ashamed of her job, just afraid of being rejected because of it and Mike didn't help her insecurity.

"I'm sorry," she said relieved, feeling as if huge weight had been lifted from her,"So, tell. me. What's going on in your mind right now."

His reaction wasn't the one she expected as he didn't seem surprised at her greatest fear revealed.

"Well, your question this morning was the first clue. I thought at first you were maybe a prostitute," he answered trying to keep his face emotionless, "But, tonight I went to a club called Bad & Boujee, ring a bell?"

Michonne's eyes went round immediately. Of all the clubs in all of Atlanta, he had to go to hers. She covered her face with her hands as if it would protect her from what he was about to say.

"And I met the same guy from the other day; Terry I think? And I could help but wonder to myself - what's the deal between the two of you?"

Michonne took in a frustrated breath. Terry was a plague on her life. if she could make him disappear with one snap of her finger she would die happy.

"I met Terry at the same time I met Mike. I went to a studio with Andrea, who drug me there to see her boyfriend," Michonne explained, uncrossing her arms, "Terry and I hit it off quickly and both he and Mike wanted to date me, but in the end I chose Mike. He never get over it and told Mike that I was a stripper after he saw me at the club. He even try to blackmail me by saying if I gave him what he wanted so he wouldn't say shit to Mike. I refused. I bet he's the one who told you. He just can't help himself with his hateful ass."

"Well, actually, he did make some comments. But... it wasn't him," Rick countered.

Michonne's forehead creased, _who the heck could have spill her beans,_ she thought. She knew it couldn't have been Sasha and Rosita, those two women always had everybody's back. She surmised that it had to have been the one and only Mike.

"A blonde woman approached us. She said her name was Artemis, and I recognized her as one of your friends," Rick continued answering her silent question, "I still don't know why but she's the one who told me you worked there as the infamous Layla."

A small yelp escaped from her plump lips. She felt as if someone punched her in her stomach, and she couldn't move or think. A sudden coldness hit her at her core, she wrapped the blanket around her more tightly. She couldn't believe what Rick just told her.

" I can believe that asshole. Tell me this is a fucking joke," she pleaded her eyes filling with tears of hurt and betrayal. She managed to stand up and walked straight to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of white wine that had been chilling inside. She poured herself a glass of and drank it all in one gulp.

Rick followed her, without invading her personal space. He watched her distraught, feeling guilty for being the one to land this new and horrible information on her.

"Why would she do this to me," she asked to no one, sobbing. " Why does everyone keep doing this to me?"

She jumped when Rick's fingers brushed slightly against the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Michonne, I'm sorr- "

"Just dump me and go, please," she shouted with a shrilly. She poured more wine into her glass.

" What? No, I don't want to dump you," Rick quickly affirmed, hugging her from behind, "This doesn't change a damn thing for me. What you do for a living isn't who you are to me. Nothing will change the fact that I want you."

He pivoted her body towards him and wiped one of Michonne's tears from her already tear-streaked cheek. Her pain affected him deeply and Rick wanted her to see the truth of his words in his eyes, but she kept her head low.

"Look at me please, " he asked, his heart broke some more when he saw the tears falling from those beautiful long lashes of her still hidden almond brown eyes. He tilted her chin upwards and kept a firm grip so she couldn't escape his next words, "I'm not gonna lie though, I don't like the idea of you strippin'. I wish you wouldn't have to do that. But, it's your decision baby, and as your boyfriend I'm here to support you."

Michonne brows furrowed, _did he just refer himself as my boyfriend_? she wondered _._ She didn't know if it was the wine's effect or Rick's, but she felt giddy, her body growing warm.

"So, you're boyfriend," she inquired, a big grin edging it way onto her face, Rick's declaration lightening her sour mood.

Rick nodded, "Yes I am. And you are my girl."

He lifted her tiny body on the counter. She giggled but kept her mouth shut.

"Say it," Rick commanded, his eyes turning darker and the drawl on his voice more pronounced. He removed her pants, his dick quivered when he saw her pantyless. He stepped into her and devoured her lips hungrily. They shared a messy carnal kiss. Michonne moaned against his mouth. He pulled away, allowing her to come up for air. Rick took off her shirt; she lifted her arms to assist him.

He licked his lips, his fiery eyes on her naked body sitting on the island, the view hardening his engorged sex. He had her this morning, but he couldn't wait to be balls deep again in her tight mound.

"Say it, Michonne," he demanded, sucking and biting her neck. His lips descended onto her breasts where he placed a gentle kiss, before sucking her stiff nipples and twisting each slowly with his teeth. She whimpered loudly under his touch; Maggie's presence long forgotten.

"Say what," she managed to ask, breathlessly; her center aching with desire and need to have him inside.

Rick let go of her breast with a pop sound. His lips continuing to explore her body kissing her belly, he lowered his head and paused when his face was in front of her pink throbbing entrance. The smell of her juices intoxicated him, she was already wet.

"Say that you're my girl," he ordered, but he didn't give her the time to reply before pressing his mouth to her pussy and licked her lips up and down. Michonne felt as if she was about to explode; she gripped his hair hard and ground against his lips to create a unbearable friction.

"Fuuuuck Rick ah,ah don't stop! " she urged him.

Rick used his tongue and nose to nuzzle through her folds to reach her clit, licking and wrapping his lips around it and sucked.

"Oh God, oh God… Oh! " Michonne cried throwing her head back.

Rick's tongue was merciless with her pussy, enjoying it as much as she did. Michonne's breath was labored, she was whimpering, her head spinning, she didn't know she could feel that amount of pleasure and yet, here she was her legs wide open and Rick eating her out like she was a five course meal. She cupped her breasts with one of her hand, twisting her nipples. Rick couldn't contain the moan escaping at the sight, his mouth sending vibrations through her moist sex. His cock jumping with anticipation.

"I can't hear you Michonne," he said licking his lips, his sultry eyes bored into her.

"Yes... Rick… I am… I'm your girl," she replied inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"Good," he smiled.

He slipped his tongue back between her slick folds, thrusting with force. Michonne tightened her thighs around his head, she was so close.

Rick hurried his pace, alternating between licking and sucking her tight, swollen, sensitive pussy. Her arousal coated his lips, beard, and nose, and dripped onto her inner thighs. He licked them, not wanting to waste one drop. She tasted as good as she smelled.

Michonne rode the wave of her powerful orgasm, shaking and panting. She was floating, unable to think or even breathe. With Mike the sex was good, but Rick took it to another level. He was a beast and not only that, he was _her_ beast.

Her limp hot body lay on the counter, but Rick didn't leave her any time to recuperate.

"Get down," he ordered. She did as she was told and Rick captured her soft lips in a messy kiss, his hands grabbing her ass roughly, it was his favorite place in her body. She could taste her essence on his swollen lips but she didn't mind, the thought of her covering him surprisingly turned her on.

"You want your boyfriend to take care of you," he asked, tilting his head to the side. She didn't just how crazy she drove him. When she left his condo he had missed her dearly, his place felt empty without her shining presence. He couldn't go back to a life without Michonne, he wouldn't allow it.

Michonne nodded her head, biting his bottom lip roughly, "Yes."

"Good girl. Now show that ass to daddy," he commanded gruffly. Michonne hopped off of the countertop and turned around, bending her lower body, and arched her back. He loved fucking her with a full view of her derriere.

Rick dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles. He caressed his girlfriend's backside with one hand while the other one stroked his hardened cock. He closed the little distance between them, and placed his hands on her back. And like the first time he paused, Michonne was about to turn around when he spoke, in a dangerously low but commanding rasp:

"Now...Bounce on my dick Michonne!"

Michonne pushed herself onto his thick veiny length. She rolled her eyes shut at the intense pleasure, he was so deep. She started to move her hips, back and forth, moaning each time.

"You like that," he asked, his lustful eyes watching his dick disappearing inside of her and reappearing coated with her nectar. She nodded incapable of forming coherent words.

"Fuuck Michonne…. you feel so good. Hmmm that's it... take all of daddy's dick… Look at you… with your beautiful ass," he grunted, low and animalistic sounds escaped his mouth.

Rick grabbed her hips, to hold her still. Taking back control, he rammed into her, hard and fast, hitting her spot with each penetrative thrust and her walls clenched around his coated cock.

"Who pussy is this Michonne," he quizzed taking a fist of her hair in his right hand, and pulled it none too gently.

Michonne gasped, "Ah, ah shiiit…it's yours… daddy, " she replied in a high pitched voice. She swore she was about to pass out but still she begged for more, "Faster Rick… God… faster!"

He released her hair, he grabbed and turned her head, kissing her hastily. Her mouth parting giving access to his tongue.

"You want me to fuck you faster," he repeated his fingers stroking her clit up and down. She was so wet that when he thrusted into her, a decadent slurping sound could be heard. "Is… this.. fuck.. how… you like it baby?"

"Yes… oh yes… Rick, " Michonne's moans intensified as she came, creaming all over Rick's dick.

"Damn Michonne… fuck," he cursed, finding his own release deep inside of her.

########################################

"If we want this relationship to work, we have to be totally honest," Rick told Michonne, they were cuddling on Michonne's couch covered by the same plaid blanket, after taking a much needed shower.

"I know," Michonne replied, her head laid on Rick's chest, "I promise you, I will. And I'm not gonna do anything to jeopardize this relationship. I really want us to work out."

" I trust you," he assured her, "But I don't trust the customers. I know how dangerous this job can be."

Michonne sighed, "Yeah, but it's temporary. I'm almost done."

"If it's about money, I can help you Michonne. I can even help you find a new job."

"I know Rick, " Michonne replied shaking her head, "But I want my own money, not depend on anybody or owe anyone anything. I will be graduating in a few months, and stripping will be out of my life for good. It's a means to an end and the end is near."

Rick nodded his head and hugged her tightly. He felt so relaxed with her, no pressure, it was just him and her in their own world, away of the drama surrounding his life and hers.

"Well just so you know, I also have a specific amount of money, that, I would like to save to set up my projects ,so I can understand where you're coming from." he said quietly, caressing her face.

"What kind of projects?"

"You are going to think I'm too old school," he joked,"But... I want a big beautiful wedding, then buy a house or a mansion dependin' on what my wife would like, with a big yard for the kids. I just want us to have fun building a life without worrying about money."

"Well, what a lucky wife," she replied, dumbstruck at the idea that Rick had put so much thought into his future.

"No, I'll be the lucky one," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

"Don't laugh at me but I drew my dream house when I was little," Michonne declared, with a little laugh, "I used to watch Cribs everyday and imagined myself living in one of these big, amazing houses. I think this is one of the reasons I didn't hesitate to do this job. to fulfill all the things I wanted that I wrote in that notebook."

Rick chuckled at her anecdote, the more he learned about her the more his feelings grew for her.

"I thought I lost it when my mom died," she continued, "But my dad found it and gave it back to me the day I left his house. Let me tell you how much I laughed so hard when I read the cringey stuff that I wrote in there. It was fun until I got to the last line I wrote ."

One thing she really appreciated about Rick, was the fact that he was a good listener. He seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say, always asking questions about her, what she had in her mind. She could talk to him all day and night.

"What was it," he inquired, stroking her cheek.

"It said: 'The only thing I really dreamed about was for my mom to never leave'" she answered, "I was so sad and so mad that I threw my notebook by the windows. My dad found it and gave it to me back and he told me to never stop dreaming."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Anyway, it was our thing, she told me to list everything I wanted to have, and to only focus on winning and make it happen. One of my wishes was to have 10 kids. When I told that to my mom she cackled and told me 'good luck'. I didn't understand her reaction back then but I can assure you, that after babysitting my neighbor's children the number decreased quickly from 10 to 3."

They laughed, before falling into their usual comfortable silence, Rick cleared his throat before asking,"When did you decided to do this job?"

Michonne went quiet for a few seconds, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You don't have to reply you know, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's ok, I don't mind," she reassured him, patting his arm, "You want the short or the long version?"

"Long one. I love listening to your voice," he responded with a soft smile.

Michonne blushed, "When I started college it was my dad who helped me pay for school. I had some savings here and there but it wasn't enough. Then he married Carol the year after, and she always wanted to have a bakery so all their money went there, my dad couldn't help me anymore . I did little jobs, applied for a student loan; babysitting, waitressing you name it," she let out a humorless laugh, pausing to think about what happened next.

"Until the day Andrea, the blonde woman you saw tonight. She's the one that convinced me to try it out. This year will be my third year as a stripper and I'm not going to lie... I loved it at first. It was so empowering to have that much power over men. I'm paid to be beautiful and sexy. You wouldn't believe the amount of money I can earn on good night. And I love dancing so it was fun. But the more time I spend there the more I can see how Andrea glamorized it. Also," she let out a heavy sigh, "It can be exhausting morally. All the lies we have to tell to our families, or living with the fear that if they found out they will reject us. How people despised us and made us feel degraded. How some of the customers' disgusting behavior sometimes made you forget you were an actual human all. Not just some ornament that they threw money at to tend to their every and sometimes deviant desires. And my poor body… god, my feet are constantly aching and my back is always killing me."

Rick was drinking in all her words. He wasn't fond of her job and hearing Joe's description of her body was the perfect example why. But she knew what she was doing, he would stick by her side, and take it day by day.

"I will take care of your feet," he said tickling her feet, "I will take care of your back " his hands went up on her back, where he tickled her again, "And, mostly I will take care of you."

Michonne's eyes swam with tears at Rick's words, her soul feeling even lighter than when she first confessed to him. She grabbed his face and placed a sloppy, fervent kiss on his lips, catching him off guard.

"Please, don't break my heart," she begged, slightly pulling apart, they were only a breath away from each other face. Their eyelashes fluttering together, much like butterfly wings.

"Never baby," Rick replied, his hands caressing her wet checks. He resumed the kiss, their lips and tongues coming together. They were so absorbed in exploring each other mouths, that they didn't heard Rosita and Sasha, quietly coming back home.

"Oh my God Michonne," Rosita yelled covering her eyes. "What the fuck!"

Michonne lifted her body off Rick, falling down off of the sofa, she got up whining and massaging her butt.

"That's what you deserve, sitting out here fornicating all out in the open" Rosita added clapping her hands, "This. Is. Our. Common. Area. Puta! You have your own room for these shenanigans!"

"Stop yelling," Michonne scolded hot and bothered, " Maggie is sleeping."

"How dare you Michonne Jekesai Simone? So we can't yell but, you can fuck a stranger on the same sofa I sit on everyday, lay everyday, eat on… every-day," Sasha hissed pointing to the sofa, her bun bouncing at each words. When she was done with Michonne she turned to Rick, her brows furrowed sizing him up and down.

"Bitch, and who the fuck are you," she asked.

"I'm Rick Grimes," he responded his face red, with a tight smile.

Sasha inspected him from head to toe once again, she put her hand on the side of her mouth and mouthed "He's hot" to Michonne, who rolled her eyes.

"Rick Grimes or no Rick Grimes, you better not have stained our beautiful _expensive ass_ sofa. Get up ...now," Rosita commanded jerking her thumb.

Rick obeyed. it was the most awkward way he'd ever met anyone in his life.

"I'm sorry. We weren't doing anything besides kissin'," he explained, embarrassed.

"Listen as Michonne's boyfriend, you are more than welcome Rick," Sasha declared with a friendly smile genuinely happy for Michonne, "But, if I catch you having sex with Michonne somewhere in this house, outside of her room… buddy you are going to clean this house from head to toe. And buy us a new one of anything that even has a lingering scent of y'all."

"And everything you replace will have to be an upgrade," Rosita added, nodding her head.

Rick chuckled, "Alright, we have a deal," he offered his hand to Sasha and Rosita who shook it, feeling like he had already scored cool points with her friends.

"Where is Andrea?" Michonne asked quietly, she wasn't ready to face her yet, but a part of her was still worried about her.

"She was so drunk, with her eyes all red and all," Sasha replied walking towards her room, "You should have seen her. She was a drunken mess. She mumbled something about being sorry and she'd be at Philip's house yada yada."

"Can I stay here tonight," Rick asked not wanting his night with Michonne to be over, and too tired to drive back home.

Michonne beamed, she took his hand leading him in her room " Of course, you can. "

 _Maybe Maggie was right, maybe everything is going to be ok_ , she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hello, it's me I was wondering if you missed me? Ok I know the lyrics aren't that at all ! To all the ones who waited this chapter, well your wait is over.**

 **As usual thank you to my beta who's incredible, and take time from her day for me, so she deserves a enormous kiss. Thank you to all those person who takes the time to answer my one hundred questions all day, everyday. I love you all, I hope they will recognize themselves !**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, the follows, the reblogs, likes, compliments. You have no idea what it means to me, when I see I have all those reviews I can't believe it. Your guys are the best and the funniest, your reviews were hilarious especially those about Andrea, I told you it was called Bad & Boujee for a reason, like in real life things are not all white and black. Chapter 7 might take time to come out, just a heads up. **

**For those who are interested my tumblr is : Arbajoma if you want to talk.**

* * *

 **BAD AND BOUJEE :**

 **Chapter 6: We need to talk**

"We could have taken my car," Michonne deadpanned, typing a message on her phone, "Instead of your old truck. "

"My car is just fine," Rick countered huffing, "Let her be."

"Do you hear this," she inquired, she dramatically put her fingers behind her ear, "It's the noise of your car dying. Begging you to put her out of her misery."

"Don't listen to her," Rick said in a soothing voice, "You are beautiful, strong and you are going to live a long life. "

Michonne's smile faded, "Are you really talking to your car?"

"Babe, no need to be jealous, " Rick said and squeezed her exposed tight, "You know I only have eyes for you."

Rick lost himself in the sight of Michonne, in a backless red dress. The thinnest of jersey material clinged to each curve of her incredible body. His eyes lingered on her breasts more than on the road in front of him. He tried to subtly slide his hand upper but Michonne hit him.

"Rick! Focus!" she warned snapping him out of his inattentiveness.

"Not easy to focus on something other than your dress," he replied with a suggestive smile.

"What about it," she asked " You don't like it? "

"No, I don't… I mean… I love it. You know you look good with everything," he answered stutteringly. With every outfit she wore, she had to ask him that question as if she didn't know the effect she had on him. "Even in your Minnie Mouse PJs, your satin bonnet on–"

A loud yawn coming from Michonne interrupted him. She put her hand on her mouth, to hide her smile amused at Rick's reaction.

"It's the second time you yawn on my face woman. I'm that boring?"

Michonne laughed, shaking her head back and forth "Oh, no honey, you're not. Except when you're talking about soccer."

Rick put his hands on his heart, after stopping the car at the red light. Michonne laughter's intensified at his faux indignance.

"I will never understand how grown ass men or women, can sit for almost two hours in front of their TV. Gassing up and cheering for people running after a ball," she added rolling her eyes.

Rick's only flaw to Michonne was his unconditional love for the sport. She still resented him for making her waste an hour of her precious day to watch the most boring program she ever watched in her 24 years of life. She complained for a week straight, making a list of all the things she could have been doing with her time, him being a primary one. Rick grew up surrounded by fans of soccer, from his _Oupa_ *, to his father and Shane's one, so it was a new experience to hang out with Michonne but between two complaints and rolling of her eyes, she tried to take interest in his passion, outside of her. Like Shane would say she was 'wife material'.

"Baby, please take it back," he pleaded, he resumed his driving at the green light, "I can't let you say that about the beautiful game of soccer."

"Too bad, I said it," she replied batting her long lashes with a smirk.

"You based your judgment on one game, and yes, that one, I admit, was boring," he began, "Soccer is actually a great, interesting sport. It's all about passion. And it can be very intense especially when it's an important game. But I forgot, to you everything outside of Mariah Carey is lame. "

Michonne gasped, " Because she's everything. She's the greatest. "

"How can you say that while Prince existed," he asked, confusion transforming his features.

"Did Prince sing his heart out on Hero? Or was he the one to kill it with Emotions?" she countered her grand gestures getting more animated by the debate. "I don't think so!"

"Prince has a lot of classics, better than Mariah Carey's " Rick said.

"You are entitled to your wrong opinion," she said waving a dismissive hand in his direction.

Rick chuckled, Michonne was a fighter especially when it came to things she was passionate about. He dropped the subject,very conscious that it he was skirting dangerous territory to disparage his girlfriend's favorite singer. He entered the private parking of his building, while Michonne's phone rang signaling an incoming message. She averted her eyes from the windows to her device, her jovial face morphing into a gloomy one.

"Andrea again? " Rick asked, but the answer was written all over her face. "Maybe you should reply. She's been blowing your phone up every day."

Michonne climbed out of the truck, trying to maneuver with the constraints of her tight dress. Rick reached for her pulling her closer when he met her on her side of the car and put his arm around her neck. They marched side by side in the empty place.

"I don't know," she replied with a half shrug, "She just wants to know if I'm going to show up at Philip's party tomorrow night."

"Are you? It would be a great opportunity to talk. "

"Maybe," she answered as she intertwined her fingers with his, "But I want you to come with me."

If Rick was sure about one thing, it was that he was a weak man with Michonne. With her almond brown puppy eyes, and pouty plump lips, she had him wrapped around her little finger. He wasn't bothered by that at all, in fact, he was ready to do anything for her, even attend a party, when he wasn't a fan of big gatherings.

"Of course I will, " he answered with a smile.

Michonne leaned into him giving him what was supposed to be a chaste, gentle kiss but rapidly became a hungry one. Both making their intentions clear.

"A little bit of patience," Rick said, coming up for air, "We're almost there."

"Ok sooo... we better hurry then," she replied in a seductive tone. She walked faster to put herself in front of Rick and swayed her hips right from left, channeling her inner Naomi Campbell.

"What are you doin'?" Rick asked stopping his march in the middle of the parking garage. He smiled, his cerulean eyes meticulously following Michonne's assets.

"I'm walking, Rick," she replied. She turned her head behind throwing him a sensual glance.

Rick chuckled. His woman was something else.

"No you're not Chonne, " he corrected. He kept walking, maintaining a slight distance between him and his woman in red. The sight of her magnificent ass gloved in her dress was worth the trouble.

"You tell me, what I'm doing then, " Michonne replied.

"You know exactly what you're doin'," Rick's drawl getting even more pronounced as he caught up to her and grabbed her hips mid-sway.

"You want me to grab you like this," he pulled her ample bottom to his burgeoning erection and ground into her and whispered roughly, "Where can people can see us... see us fuckin' hmm... That what you want baby girl?"

Michonne's mouth curved into a big smile, the beast was awake.

"No, baby boy," she corrected him, "Take me home, and then you can fuck me!"

Rick beamed, his heart full of joy her mention of his apartment as home. Hearing it fall so casually from her beautiful lips, he was certain that she didn't catch her Freudian slip . He turned her to face him so that he could witness her make another slip. They held each other's gaze as Michonne bit her bottom lip, waiting for Rick's next move. His face grew serious and before she could register what Rick was doing, she felt her body lifted off the ground and flung over his shoulder like a cowboy caveman. All the blood rushed to her upturned head as he held her with her derriere right near his face, which he proceeded to give a wicked slap that echoed throughout the cavernous parking lot.

"What the heck Rick," she shouted in surprise. But she couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Hush woman, we don't have time to waste!" he replied slapping her ass, again. He could smell her arousal, and it made his dick get harder, aching to escape the confines of his rapidly tightening trousers.

"You're crazy! Put me down!"

Rick ignored her pleas and carried her all the way to the elevator. Once he pushed the call button he slid her off his shoulders. He grabbed her pretty face, covering her cushion lips with a sloppy kiss. Rick drove her body into the vacant elevator and pressed on the number 7. Michonne took the opportunity to breathe before he ravaged her lips again. Her hands found their favorite spot, the back of his curls. His hands released her face and traveled down her body, he lifted her tight dress slightly but she froze when she heard the tissue being ripped.

"Riiick!" Michonne scolded, breathing loudly, "Please don't tell me you've ripped another dress!"

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna buy you a new one," he replied, showering her neck with wet kiss. Michonne moaned, her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. He pulled his body from her begrudgingly, afraid to miss his floor like they did the last time they made out in the elevator. Michonne's nude lipstick was smeared all over his red face.

His girlfriend wasn't in any better state than he was. She was mourning the death of a third dress by Rick's hands. She had bought it especially for their date night. For once she let Rick choose the place, a French restaurant because he loved to hear Michonne talk in the foreign language, and she didn't disappoint. She was trying to convince herself that she didn't plan on wearing it again when they arrived at Rick floor.

"Babe isn't that music coming from your condo?" Michonne quizzed, her eyebrows furrowing.

Rick gave a fatigued sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was only one person who could show up at his place unannounced, and had the audacity to have the music pumping at the highest volume.

 _God's plan, God's plan  
I can't do this on my own, ay, no, ay  
Someone watchin' this shit close, yep, close_

Drake's voice welcomed them into the lavish space. Michonne smiled when she saw a young woman dancing and singing at her phone with her back to them. Food remnants were scattered messily across the kitchen island, and her clothes were thrown on the sofa.

"Alexa! Cut the music," he ordered, his head tilting at the side.

"Nooooo! Put it back, Lexa," the young intruder turned to face Rick with a scowl on her face until she spotted a barefoot Michonne smiling and waving at her.

"Oh my God is that her? Is that Michonne?" she bombarded Rick of questions, excited, shoving him out of her way to hug Michonne tightly nearly breaking her ribs.

"Yes, it's her," Michonne answered for him as she giggled, hugging her back.

"What have I told you about calling before coming Cindy?" Rick asked already exasperated about his sister's unexpected visit. He shook his head as took his jacket off. "Did you even try to reach me? And think hard about answering before you serve me your usuals excuses?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know. But I just came back from Spain and I wanted to see my favorite brother."

"I am your only brother, " Rick reminded her, not buying her explanation " You got into an argument with Mom again?"

Cindy sighed "I'm not here to talk about mom. Michonne is here! We need to take a selfie."

"I'm not taking a picture for you to post, on snapgram making fun of me again."

Cindy burst into laughter, her brother's ignorance of the social networks as pathetic as it was, never failed to amuse her. She had tried to educate him on it, even succeed to make him create an account on Snapchat with Shane's help, but he rapidly gave up not understanding a damn of how it was supposed to work.

Michonne watched their banter amused. Cindy was exactly as she pictured her; funny with a sharp mouth. But physically she was far from what she expected. Cindy was a beautiful light skinned black woman, with short jet black hair tied in a ponytail. Her almond brown eyes were focus on Michonne, sparkling with happiness to finally meet her brother's girlfriend for the first time.

"Please Rick, we have to," she pleaded. Cindy lowered her voice before adding, "I may have spread a rumor that you invented her."

"What," Rick shouted, how his little sister found a way to surprise him each time was a mystery. "What is wrong with you? Why I would make that up?"

"I don't know. I was maybe high, or drunk or both when I said it. And you were here, facetiming me everyday, telling me about this gorgeous locked black woman you pulled over. And how coincidentally you met her again at your favorite bakery. Then you go back searching for her the next day and she was there AND said yes to a date with you, AND then a second one too, " she explained shrugging innocently, "This is the kind of story you find on Wattpad or some fanfiction site. "

Michonne couldn't contain her laughter, soon joined by Cindy, who wasn't feeling guilty at all.

"I mean she isn't wrong Rick, " Michonne replied causing Rick to give his girl and incredulous look, shocked that she was encouraging his sister's shenanigans. " Come on, let's take this selfie! "

"Oh and by the way I'm adopted, if you are asking yourself why I'm so gorgeous and Riri is not," Cindy informed Michonne as she posted the picture with the caption 'The girlfriend is real guys'.

"You are full of jokes tonight huh?" Rick snapped, not even a little bit amused by her antics. He began tidying the mess Cindy left in the kitchen, while his girls were sitting on the comfy white couch. He watched them optimistic that a great bond could be created between his two favorite women.

"Ain't nobody talking to you Santa," Cindy replied " What exactly are you waiting for to shave that beard?"

"Michonne loves it!" Rick explained with a cocky smirk. He winked at Michonne who blushed, understanding the meaning behind his declaration. Indeed she did.

"Of course Riri but that's because she's blinded by love. I, on the other hand, am not!" Cindy countered clueless of the sexy insinuations floating between the two lovers,right in front of her, "Listen to me, you look like some sort of mountain man who would rip out a man's throat with his bare teeth."

"I would never do something like that," Rick said, taking his ringing phone out of his jean pocket. "Excuse me, ladies."

"Soooo Michonne, how did a woman like you let my brother seduced her?" Cindy asked, turning her full attention on Michonne.

"Believe it or not, but your brother is actually pretty great," she answered. Michonne was aware of how lucky she was to have Rick. Even though her job bothered him he was still supportive and respected every decision she made, unlike her previous boyfriend.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already proposed," Cindy added with a little laugh, "He's so old school. Believes in 'soulmates' and all that shit."

"Our relationship is still really new Cindy," Michonne chuckled, "I think it's a bit too early to talk about proposals."

"Of course, but you don't see yourself married to Riri?"

Michonne tilted her head to the side, the question catching her by surprise.

"Hmmm… I guess when the time is right, yes, I can see it. " Michonne replied pensively. She was starting to believe what Rick said about two people that were meant to be together. They felt like the perfect balance of carefree and caring. She was usually the kind of person to stop, think and act. But with Rick she didn't need or want to be that way, she was fully living for the moment. He made her feel powerful in her impulsiveness. Safe because he made her feel like even if they jumped off a cliff together he'd still be there to catch her.

"You know what would be cool," Cindy broke through Michonne's ruminations, "If you guys had a baby! I would have finally someone who looks like me in this family."

Michonne's heart dropped at Cindy's words. She was at a loss of words. His little sister was the first adopted person she had ever met so she tried her best to empathize with the kind of loneliness that Cindy displayed in that one comment. She reached for Cindy's hands to give them an encouraging squeeze and gave her a soft smile, "If you mean gorgeous, I agree!"

Cindy squeezed her hand back, a small grin on her face.

"I'm so happy my brother met you. I haven't seen him this happy since Manchester United won the Champions League. You should see his eyes sparkling when he talks about you. 'Michonne said that, Michonne did that'. He's so smitten. I swear you could ask him to jump, and he would say how high?" Cindy said genuinely happy for her brother, "And it's just like you popped up at a time he needed it the most."

"Oh thank you! " Michonne was touched by her words. She couldn't remember a time where she has been happier either but Cindy's latest comment gave her a moment of pause. "Why do you think that? What did you mean by 'when he needed it most'? "

"Rick is the best person I know, his heart is as big as his head," Cindy replied, "But I feel like he lives with a lot of pressure. He's a born leader so everyone expects him to always be at his best. When he decided to become a cop, instead of running the family business it was a shock. I feel like it was the only thing he did for himself in his whole life. Living with our last name, with the parents we have... it's not easy. My mom is such a … how should I say this ..." she paused, trying to find the right adjectives, "A piece of work, like seriously, she's a mix between Hillary Clinton and Wilhelmina Slater, bless her heart. He just seemed hopeless, doin' what he had to do to make everyone happy. But these last three weeks, he's more carefree, more _him_. The real him. And I think that you're a big reason for that."

Michonne nodded her head, listening carefully as she put all the information about the Grimes matriarch into a small corner of her head to analyze later. She was pleased to hear the new state of mind of Rick, and especially being the reason of it.

"He makes me happy too," she informed the young woman. The same gushy smile she had each time she talked about her relationship with Rick never left her. The butterflies in her belly were still there, fluttering with the fear that she'd wake up one day and discover that it was all a dream. That _he_ was too good to be true. The thought that he was an illusion would wake her suddenly on some nights and her pounding heart would calm as she watched Rick deep in his slumber. His body locked around hers as if he was fearful that somehow she was unreal too.

"Ok not related at all," Cindy began scrolling through her phone "But, my best friend Tara, we go to the same all girls school in Spain, said that you look like Okoye in Black Panther. And I thought the exact same thing! That's insane."

Michonne laughed, relieved for the change of subject, "I wish I was her, she's so badass."

They engaged in a vivid conversation about they shared love for the Marvel Universe, debating who was the best avenger. Michonne was glad that Cindy didn't share her brother's loathing for the comics and movies. They got carried away, talking on every subject that came to mind, not noticing the lateness of the hour.

"My mom enrolled me into a interior design school,"Cincy admitted suddenly, "I guess she'd had enough of me. Spain seemed like a good distance I guess." Cindy explained with a little a sad chuckle, but her buoyant nature wouldn't let her stay down. "You see Rick's house... this is all me. Except for you,that man has no taste."

"Damn Cindy, that's impressive! I was sure Rick wasn't the brain behind all of this."

Cindy giggled and stood up, mimicked by Michonne. She hugged Michonne once more, rocking her back and forth.

"I can understand why my brother fell in love with you," Cindy whispered in her ear.

Michonne scoffed blushing," I'm not quite sure he loves me already!"

"Michonne please, it's written in his eyes everytime he looks at you or talks about you!" Cindy countered excitedly, "But, that's none of my business. I'm headed to bed. Have a good night."

A light knock on the door startled Rick from his reverie. He was watching the TV without really paying attention. He was bored after hanging up with Shane and didn't want to interfere in the discussion between Michonne and his little sister, so he waited for his girlfriend, with Netflix as his loyal companion.

"Come on in!"

Michonne opened the door to find and smiled at the sight of Rick in his favorite sleep attire of a t-shirt with boxers. She had already taken the time get ready for bed with the pajamas she had left at his place. She quickly lost her smile however when she saw the images that scrolled on the big screen in his bedroom.

"Did you watch the new episode of Jane the Virgin without me?" Michonne asked her arms folded on her chest, her eyes sending daggers to Rick. Her tone was calm, but Rick didn't let that fool him, She was mad as hell.

"I wanted to wait for you, but its like my hand decided by itself, I tried to talk to it, " Rick explained "You know the power I have to talk to inanimate objects right? But this time that didn't work."

"You are an asshole," Michonne snapped taking a seat near him on his bed. "All your big talk about trust because you _suspect_ that I ate your last protein bar before… that was all bullshit huh?"

Rick chuckled, and lifted his hands in surrender, resigned to his fate and hoped her wrath was fleeting.

"I'm sorry honey," he replied, quickly changing the subject, "So you enjoyed your evening with Cindy?"

"Yeah, your little sister is so much fun," Michonne answered, brushing Rick's right leg with her painted red nails, "How old were you?"

"I was eleven," he responded, understanding what she was asking for.

"My parents came back from one of my mother's public service visits from an orphanage with this little one year old baby. My mom told me she fell in love the second those bright brown eyes looked at her. They adopted her. My parents always wanted to have an another baby. They tried for years but my mom got tired of all the procedures and hormones only to face failure, so they gave up. "

Sadness dawned on Michonne. At least she got to have her mother with her for 13 years. She at least had pictures and her memories that would help her through her mourning. But what was it like to mourn parents you never met?

"Must have been weird for you," she said. She looked upwards to the ceiling to prevent the tears that had formed in her eyes from falling.

"It was, especially in our neighborhood, people were intrigued. Some in a good way, but a lot in the bad way," Rick replied, "It wasn't easy in school either. I can't count how many times Shane and I had to fight people telling her that she wasn't my real sister. We know we aren't blood related...but she's my sister and I love her."

Michonne lay on her side of the bed, her head on her satin pillowcase specially purchased by her boyfriend. Rick took the same position, he wiped the tears from her soft face. He just couldn't bear to see Michonne in tears.

"Except all that nonsense, it was good. It was just the three of us growing up together; Cindy, Shane and me," he added with a little chuckle, hoping to lift her mood "We even managed to teach her how to play soccer, and she's very talented."

"She's lucky to have you, and so I am to have found you," Michonne replied.

"No, I'm the luckiest," Rick contested, "You know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's story time." Michonne answered giggling. Rick was so enthusiastic about their new bedtime routine where she had started reading him stories since the day he had caught her doing it out loud. He loved her calming voice and how she became so animated while she read. Michonne was his lullaby and now he couldn't sleep soundly if she wasn't with him.

"So where did we leave off last time?" she asked, the book House of Scorpion now on her hands, "But first, we need to go under the blanket! "

Seconds after their bodies were wrapped under Rick comfy black blanket with his arms around Michonne's waist and his head on her chest. Michonne found the page and started reading but Rick's hand began wandering dangerously low in her pajama pants.

"I can't concentrate with your hand!" she chided trying to shove his hand away without success, "At least let me finish this page."

"I told you my hand refused to obey tonight," he replied, "And you're so sexy."

Michonne opened her mouth to respond, but she moaned when Rick's hand finished his exploration with two fingers in her tight folds.

"Mmh… oh God Riiick "

She opened her legs wider, while he toyed with her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Michonne tried as hard as she could to keep her moans down. She didn't want Cindy to be another victim of collateral damage of their intense love making, as Maggie would say. He fingered her rapidly moistening canal faster adding more fingers as he kissed and bit at her neck just like she loved it.

"What was that hmmm baby? You still want to finish this page hmmm… Michonne…" he continued his deeper exploration, searching for her internal hotspot that guaranteed that story time would be cut short, "Or do you want to finish what we started earlier?"

Michonne whimpered an incoherent answer. Rick was like a man with a mission trying to drive her wild with his diligent fingers and mouth on her skin.

"Answer my question Michonne. What do you want?" he growled into her neck.

He withdrew his fingers coated with her nectar and licked them clean. His eyes focused on her with a cocky smirk as he watched her tried to catch her breath. She was so turned on by Rick's obscene gesture, she could have come undone right then and there.

"Fuck me, please," she pleaded panting.

He threw the blanket away of their body and took off his boxers, his pink veiny length fully erect and ready for action. Rick lifted her to sit on his lap, he leaned into her to capture her plush lips in a fiery kiss, their tongues doing their habitual dance.

"I want you to ride me, baby. Can you do that?" he asked, placing a peck on her swollen lips between each word.

Michonne nodded her head. She lowered herself on his dick breathing in sharply as she descended feeling every curve of him filling her tight pussy. She took her time to allow her body to accept his delicious size and started her wild ride swiveling her hips on top of his groin.

"Fuck…Fuck Michonne!" he moaned groping her ass cheeks voraciously.

He wrapped his hand around her throat, and kissed her hungrily. Damn she was good.

Michonne smirked," Does Daddy love that? "

His moans encouraged her to rolled her hips faster, her own breath hitched on her throat.

"Shit… yes… baby girl. "

He clamped his hand around her narrow waist, crashing her breasts onto his chest and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. She parted her mouth and sucked at his tongue.

Rick brought his knees up and planted his feet firmly in the mattress and began plunging in and out greedily, Michonne's head fell back in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Rick… I'm gonna die," she exclaimed nonsensically, losing herself in the feel of him.

She met his thrusts, rocking up and down on him, their love making pace quickening. His thrusts growing deeper and desperate. The familiar intensity built up in her core as her heart was raced. She arched her back, ready for her impending orgasm.

"Harder Daddy…mmh…. Harder. "

"Damn it Michonne… fuck … fuck," he grunted in his deep voice. Her pussy was gripping his thick member, clenching and unclenching around it suffocating his dick. Rick squeezed her flesh with even more force, encircling her stiff nipples with his wet mouth. He knew he wasn't going to able to last much longer, but he wanted her to cum first. Michonne scratched the skin of his chest, whimpering loudly as he ravaged her breasts, impaling her harder and faster, her walls pulsed as she felt her legs quivering.

"Yes Rick, yes, yes " she chanted as she exploded dripping her body's appreciation onto his cock. Rick almost relieved at the feel of her release immediately followed her to completion and splashed his seed into her, his member jerking with delight. He finished with a guttural grunt.

She crumbled onto his chest with shallow breathing. Her heart was racing, she was dazed, still high from their love making she giggled, she hit him lightly on the chest.

"Rick! Just because your dick is clean doesn't me you can nut in me each and every time!" she complained half heartedly, exhausted from their playtime.

Michonne climbed off his now flaccid member and resumed her previous comfortable sleeping position and waited for Rick to do the same. She had wore him out, riding him like no one has ever done, her hips sucking all his soul away as she mounted him. She shook the book in front of him to get his attention.

"Earth to Rick, are you listening? "

"Yeah, and I was thinking about the fact that I need to install a mirror above the bed."

Confusion transformed Michonnes gorgeous features, "What for babe?"

"So that, next time I can see you ride me from above. "

"Do you think about anything else other than having sex with me?" she replied with a chuckle.

"Of course. I think about making love to you…. Kissing you… caressing your marvelous skin… tickling you. Make you laugh, " he answered kissing her head, and tickling her on the side of her waist, Michonne shoved his hand away giggling.

"And I think about making you happy... makin' you feel safe with me," he added softly, brushing her shoulder with his fingers. He was in love with her, she was everything he needed and ever wanted.

Michonne's mind went blank, under his passionate gaze, she felt exposed, as if he could see everything about her, not just her body but her soul. Cindy was right, all his love for her was written in his eyes. Each time she caught him watching her with his small smile. Everything she did marveled him. She loved him too. She had come to the shocking realization in the most silly way. The day they did a spa session, Rick had mud clay mask all over his face and was laughing hard at a joke she made, she couldn't even remember it, and that was the exact moment she knew she was in love with him. This man she dated for less than one month, even though Maggie had told her 'number isn't important, because when you know, you know'.

It was like the time had frozen, brown eyes drown in baby blue eyes. Rick caressed her hair.

"And I think about how much I love you," he confessed in a whisper.

Michonne heart stopped beating at his words. Did he just… Or she was still high from her orgasm? Her mouth was dry, she wanted to scream that she loved him too, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"You love me?" she managed to ask in a thick voice. "Or are you just saying that because I gave you the ride of your life?"

She joked to calm her nerves, she was feeling dizzy with excitement.

"No, it's because I love you Michonne. I do," he affirmed blissfully. He could barely contain his happiness. His eyes and nose crinkled as he smiled.

"I love you too," Michonne replied. Since her mother's death she could count on her fingers the times where she had been truly happy. Being with Rick increased that count tenfold and tonight was definitely the highlight of the now infinite total.

Rick hugged her tightly. He hadn't expected her to say it back to him, but he was over the moon to heard her. She was there, she was real... _they_ were real. He pressed his lips against hers, pouring all he felt into the kiss.

"And you know what else I love? " Michonne asked breathlessly, "Matteo Alacran... so let finish this book."

Rick chuckled, what did he do to deserve a woman like her?

"But babe don't worry, I love you more."

################

"Quit complaining! Your corset is just fine, Mags," Sasha said annoyed at having to listen to Maggie's complaints for the last hour.

"You can say that, you only have a bikini top on, you good," Maggie shushed her, pulling on her red corset. " And this wig is so heavy. God!"

"I can't wait to go home and get rid of mine," Rosita added " Who's idea was this mess already?"

"Just guess! Which girl is crazy enough to decide to dress like this for a party? " Michonne replied, her eyes on Sasha.

"Bitch, you're the crazy ones because you all said 'yes, Sasha that's so awesome'," Sasha snapped back mocking her friends enthusiasm.

After hours of curses and negotiating to convince the girls to come to the party, Michonne and her girlfriends were walking into Philip Blake's giant garden. Their last minute outfits matching the theme created by Andrea, for her megalomaniacal man's birthday; singers of 90s-2000. Sasha's mind was full of brilliant and extravagant ideas and tonight was a perfect example. The four women were dressed like the cast from the Lady Marmalade music video from back in 2001. Michonne was the singer Mya, wearing a red and black corset with red shorts and the plumes of feathers of the same color. Maggie came as Cristina Aguilera, covering her brunette locs with a voluminous blonde wig covering half of her tiny face. Pink was impersonated by Rosita and Sasha decided to go as Lil Kim, the role model of her adolescence. They attracted everyone's attention the second they stepped into the palatial million dollar mansion. Philip 'The Governor' Blake wasn't just a music producer, he was a highly respected businessman, so of course most of Atlanta's high society showed up to celebrate him.

They arrived to waiters serving canapes on silver platters and flutes of the finest champagne money could buy. The dulcet tones of a talented but unknown young singer was pouring his heart out into his song with his rendition of an old school song from the 90s that transported Michonne back to her teenage self. Blasting her music despite her parent's reprimands. He sang as if he knew just how lucky he was to be performing at one of the biggest music producer's in Atlanta's home.

She searched for Andrea in the crowd since it was the main reason she was there but if she was honest with herself she also wanted enjoy the party. Much as she despised him, she knew that if there was one thing Philip was good at it, it was throwing an incredible party. She just needed to avoid Mike and the night would be a great one. Unable to locate Andrea they found a quiet spot on the huge veranda, the perfect place to talk and enjoy the music.

"Ok Michonne what's up with you?" Rosita inquired, shouting over the music the DJ who had replaced the live singer had started mixing.

Michonne shrugged, "What do you mean? Same old shit my friend."

"Oh come on! You can't fool us, we raised you," Rosita retorted, "You've been smiling to yourself since you came back from Rick's place. I mean smiling more than usual."

"Ricktoldmehelovesme," she replied hastily.

"If you don't stop talking like Migos!" Maggie hissed "Spill the beans!"

"Ok, ok," she resigned herself to her fate, "Rick told me he loves me."

"Excuse me? When?" Sasha quizzed, excitement breaking through her usually cool shell.

"Last night. We were cuddling and he said it," Michonne explained, as she felt the blood rushing to her face, "And I told him that I loved him too. "

Joy overtook her again, Rick's words and the way he said it still lingering in her mind. Maggie beamed with happiness for her friend. Rosita who was seated near her squeezed her arm with a warm grin.

"I want to know what prayers you made , to get Rick." Sasha joked, but with a little bit of seriousness just under the surface of her joking tone.

"Hmm … well my little finger told me that you and Shane got something going on," Michonne informed in attempt to deflect the attention from her and onto her friend.

"What?" Maggie shouted, "You slept with Shane? But why? Why did you do that?"

"First of all your little finger is a snitch," Sasha deadpanned andurned her attention towards a incredulous Maggie, "Second,we are in 2018, slut shaming ain't cute."

Maggie scoffed offended " I did not slut shame you! I'm just surprised that out of all the men in Atlanta, you chose Shane."

"It just happened a couple of times ok? He was there one night just before the club closed to see me," Sasha explained, "I was tired… had a rough night and I was on the verge to slap the fuck out of Merle for calling me 'Nubian queen' again. Anyway, you'd never guess who decided to stop by, begging for my hard earned money? Jacquie... yeah I know. My mother is something else. She started shouting at me, cussed me out, just because I refused to give her cash. The nerve of her! I told her I don't owe her a goddamn thing. I climb on a pole, and shake that ass to earn my money, not to feed her gambling addiction. Why did I start this story? Oh yeah, she started yelling in my face and embarrassing me in front of everyone, so Shane tried to calm her down. He did a way better job than those useless security guards."

She took a sip of her glass and the girls were hanging on her every word, waiting for the end of her story like it was an episode of one of their favorite shows.

"Then he offered me a ride home. Since it was late and I was too distracted to drive. He was cute and all, I just needed something to ease my mind, so I grabbed his dick, he parked and the rest is history."

"Why I'm not surprised by all of this?" Rosita asked, "I'm sorry about your mom."

"She's not my mom, and I feel sorry for her too."

The music stopped to allow a tipsy Philip Blake disguised as George Michael at the mic, to address the crowd. Michonne watched him drunkenly slur his way through his thankfully short speech and she tried with all her power not to judge him but she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had about him.

"Ladies," he greeted them, after traversing the sea of person wishing him a happy birthday. "I'm surprised to see you here Michonne... after what happened with Andrea."

As always, he only addressed Michonne,who tried to not roll her eyes at him.

"Philip, happy birthday, " she replied coldly, "Yeah, but you know it's life ...shit happens. "

"Thank you," he said " And I utterly agree with what you said. I told her what she did was incorrigible but you know Andrea she can be... difficult."

Michonne hummed and nodded, her friends watching their tension filled exchange, sipping from their champagne glasses pretending not to pry.

"And I just wanted to let you know that I'm not the shady character you seem to think I am, I have nothing to hide," he informed making reference to her comment about him.

Michonne tilted her head, looking him dead in the eyes, "People who have nothing to hide usual don't feel the need to say so."

Philip lips curved into a tiny smile. This woman was incredible and he could understand how she drove Mike crazy effortlessly. She has always held up a wall with him, never attempting to have any conversation with him or forcing herself to laugh at any of his jokes. She fascinated him with her ability to be immune to what he thought was his immutable charm.

"Well Andrea is upstairs, she's looking for her phone," he said, gesturing to the stairway that led to the private quarters of his home.

"When we tell people you are the queen, they don't believe us!" Sasha said when she was sure Philip was far enough from their vicinity.

##############

After searching for what felt like hours to Michonne, and witnessing strangers in various states of undress and in the most intimate of positions in the different rooms she opened, Michonne finally found Philip's bedroom and Andrea. The blonde jumped when she saw Michonne, she hadn't heard Michonne's arrival. She had been looking underneath the bed but stood up to reveal her full outfit of a nude bodysuit covered sparkles.

Andrea waved at her awkwardly, still on her knees. "Hey. Long time no see! You look stunning. "

"Thank you," Michonne replied standing uncomfortably, she pointed at her costume, "I knew you would be Britney Spears. "

Andrea had prepared herself for this day, but when finally face to face with Michonne she forgot all the acrimony between them. She had really missed her friend. Michonne folded her arms across her chest uneasily, also affected with being face to face with her once close friend.

"I'm sorry," Andrea began "I know you're mad and I can understand why. I don't know why I did what I did."

"Yes, you do. You wanted to talk, so talk. I'm all ears. Enlighten me on the reasons why. Why did you had to go and tell Rick?"

Andrea sighed and got up, Michonne could read her like no one else, "I know that justifies nothing, but, I was drunk. And I was just so pissed at you and all the hostility you have for Philip. I guess I just wanted to show you that Rick wasn't maybe that good and you know me I don't deal well with rejection. I feel like you just abandoned me," She let out frustrated sigh, "Anyway I'm so sorry Michonne."

"So what if Rick would have reacted the way you wanted him to? Then what? You won? Did you think that wouldn't have made me really abandon you?"

Andrea shrugged "I don't know. Maybe? I guess in the state of mind I was… it made sense at the time."

"Andrea, that's so fucked up. This is not what friends do. And how you can feel abandoned? Who was the first person I called when Mike left me out in the cold parking lot? Who was I with when I got dressed for my first date with Rick… you! This love you have for Philip is blinding you–"

"Please, don't say that" Andrea cut Michonne off, "It's not true. You are my first true friend, and I feel so bad for what I did, I really do, Calypso tried to talk me out, I should have listened to her. Could you please forgive me? I miss you and I love you, please?"

Michonne could see the sincerity in Andrea's teary eyes and although she was still disappointed by what she did, she couldn't stay mad at her friend, especially when she remembered where she was coming from.

"You are on thin ice Drea, very thin," Michonne warned, putting her hands on her hips.

Her friend blew out a relieved breath, all the tension in her body fading away. She knew she hadn't gained all of Michonne's forgiveness but she was getting there.

"And I'm glad Rick took it well, really I am!"

"Yeah, he doesn't like the idea at all, but at least he's still with me."

"That's cool, now can you help me find my phone please? "

Michonne huffed, "I didn't come here to work."

"Whatever, look under the sheets please," Andrea shouted from the bathroom.

##########

Rick nodded his head at another one of Shane's endless stories. His best friend knew he barely listened one word to what he was saying, but he loved to talk and brag about himself so he kept going. Glenn spotted the girls first, dancing on the dance floor and singing over The Lady Marmalade cover song the DJ had played once he spotted the ensemble. They were enjoying themselves.

"Wow, what the heck are those clothes?" Shane inquired.

"I recognize those costumes from somewhere… probably one of the many music videos my mother forbade me to watch because she was afraid it would corrupt my young impressionable Korean mind," Glenn replied, his face lighting up when he saw Maggie struggling with her wig. She was beautiful.

"I have no idea buddy, but man they are hot."

Rick watched them approaching the girls, Maggie covered Glenn's face with kisses while Sasha and Shane pretended to ignore each other, causing Rosita to shake her head at them. Rick left the giant living room turned dance floor to get some fresh air out on the estate's spacious patio. He took his phone out to text Michonne but bumped into a tall man dressed as wearing an all white tuxedo with sunglasses.

"Easy there Officer," he said catching Rick before he fell. He looked at Rick up and down,"Why I am not surprised by the fact that you came as Johnny Cash?"

Rick shoved Mike's hands off forcefully. His cerulean dark eyes staring daggers at him.

"You know, you have that look. The I'm a killer look! Do you plan to shoot me officer?"

Rick bowed his head to the side, his hands on his hips. He was determined to not answer Mike's provocations.

"Aright I see. How's Michonne?" he inquired in his annoying honeyed voice, "Still stripping huh? "

As soon as the words left Mike's mouth,Rick wanted to break his jaw with his fist.

"She's good! Very good… ever since you know, she left you," he answered back just as smoothly.

"Oh, you talking now? I guess she told you. I didn't get that courtesy," Mike replied taking off his sunglasses. He held Rick's stare, "You good with that? I mean, having your girl getting her half naked ass groped by strangers. Spinning on her pole ...for money?"

Rick kept his mouth shut, his eyes doing all his talking for him. Mike, oblivious to fire he was stoking continued to push him.

He scoffed, his chin up, "Damn Rick, you are way crazier than I thought. You can accept your woman coming home to you, fucking the same body different men put their eyes and hands on? You sleep good at night, not thinking about that while she's out there working? Did you see the clothes she's wearing now? They're nothing compared to what she's not wearing up on that stage every other night. No _real_ man should accept this Ricky!"

"I'm gonna say this once… and I'm gonna use small words so you're sure to understand. Keep Michonne's name out of your fuckin' mouth!" Rick said in a low growl, the cold threat in his words matching the ice in his eyes.

Mike laughed, clapping his hands. They heard footsteps behind them and Rick didn't need to turn to know it was Shane.

"Oh two crackers for the price of one," he replied putting his sunglasses on, "I'll let you go find your _girlfriend_. But don't forget something Ricky she was mine before she was yours. And you know what they say, they always come back."

"This one won't be. That was my first and my last warning Mike, the next time you will regret it."

"We'll see about that, Officer!"

Shane put himself in front of Rick to draw his attention away from Mike retreating smug form, "Buddy, Michonne is looking for you everywhere. Come on."

At the mention of Michonne, his anger decreased slightly. He had to forget what Mike said and not let him get under his skin. He recognized it for what it was, a weak attempt to come between him and his girl in some vain hope of getting Michonne back.

He spotted the very subject of his heated conversation near the bar ordering a mojito and felt himself heat up for an entirely different and welcome reason. Rick's black plants felt suddenly uncomfortable when he saw her in her costume. He hugged her from behind, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You are gorgeous, " he whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "You have no clue who I am, do you?"

"I don't. I just know you look good enough to eat. "

"I'm Mya," she explained pivoting her body "One of the girls in the song Lady Marmalade, ring a bell?"

Rick shook his head, she could have explained this in French and it would have had the same result.

"Why I'm trying to tell that to a man dressed as Johnny Cash?" she teased him. "Seriously, Rick? Didn't Cindy helped you figure something out?" She had to berate his outfit choice even though she thought he was sexy in his all black outfit.

"I'm done talking Michonne, let's go home! " he commanded, in a throaty voice. Michonne raised her eyebrows at him, and took a look at the bulge growing in his jeans.

"Oooook, but first we have to dance. I love this song! "

She dragged his body to the middle of the living room, the song Partition coming thru the bass.

 _Driver roll up the partition please  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her knees  
Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club  
Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged  
Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck  
He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse  
He Monica Lewinski'd all on my gown_

Michonne backed up into a clueless Rick. He had never danced with a woman like this. But he didn't have the time to think, before Michonne ass nestled into the curve of his groin, transported by the lyrics.

 _Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel  
Oh baby, baby we slow it down  
Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club_

She lifted her body, wrapping Rick's hands around her body, his hands caressing her up and down. Michonne pursued her slow, sexy grind on his hard dick, Rick captured her plump ass roughly, she bit her bottom lip grinding more fervently on him.

 _Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me_

It was as if they were the only people in the room not paying attention or caring that they had an avid audience. Mike was surely watching and she made sure she claimed her man in the best way. She wound her body in a sensual figure eight, her hands on her legs, wriggling and writhing. Rick's body temperature went uncomfortably high. All he could think about was sneaking away with Michonne upstairs, and re-enacting her sensuous moves … horizontally…without the troublesome clothes that stood between them. His hands were on her back, arching it while Michonne dropped lower and lower. She slithered her way up to an upright position into his embrace and he slapped her ass.

 _Driver roll up the partition fast  
Driver roll up the partition fast  
Over there, I swear I saw them cameras flash  
Handprints and footprints on my glass  
Handprints and good grips all on my ass  
Private show with the music blasting  
He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty  
Red wine drip, talk that trash  
Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash_

"You're a very bad girl, you know that? " Rick asked . Michonne nodded her head, her back crushing onto his chest, still grinding her ass to the best on him.

"Answer me!" he ordered sliding his hands from her neck to her covered breasts.

"Yes, I'm a very bad, bad girl " she replied with a smile. "I need Daddy to punish me."

 _Oh there daddy, daddy didn't bring the towel  
Oh baby, baby we slow it down  
Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club _

"Shit! Is that what you want? Be careful of what you wish baby."

"I am. I want you to take care of me...to eat my breasts and my pussy with your sweet, wet lips and tongue. Then I need you to slide your big dick inside me, pumping until I come, dripping on your silk sheets while I scream your name," Michonne whispered in his ear, her head leaned back on Rick's shoulder, still in their own world.

"I bet you are already all wet and ready for Daddy."

"Yes I am."

"I bet your nipples are all stiff and hard for me," he continued, brushing his hands on the front of red corset.

"Oh! Yes, yes they are," she whimpering quietly, dizzy from his touch and his words.

 _Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me_

"Fuck we're leaving now! " he commanded, slapping her ass again and pulling at her hand, careful to not make her fall. They left the party quickly, without bidding farewell to their friends, and under the attentive gaze of an intrigued Philip Blake.

 _Song : Partition, by Beyonce_

 _*Oupa means grand pa in Afrikaans._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I know. I know. How I missed you, I do hope you missed me. I can't believe this story reached more than 100 reviews, like seriously? How sway? The day I posted it ( thanks to my amazing beta Winterscorpion ) I would have never think that people will actually read it. But you did, and you reviewed it and favorited it and followed it. And for all of that, I'm so grateful. I don't know what to say except thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what that represents to me, your reviews are hilarious and so spot on. B &B is the first story I wrote after years without writing anything ! Anyway thank you very much to Carribean Queen who helped me a lot with the first part of this chapter, she's incredible really !. Big thank you to my two betas that I love very much Winterscorpion and my brain twin Blackgirlfairy. Chapter 8 & 9 are done, so the wait should be shorter than for this chapter. **

**This chapter is Grimes heavy, how about a brunch with them ? For those interested I posted a face claim in my Tumblr : EveAlacran. Please don't hesitate to review. Thank you !**

 **BAD AND BOUJEE**

 **Chapter 7 : We would love to meet Michonne.**

 _Throw it up, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour it up, pour it up  
That's how we ball out  
Throw it up, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour it up, pour it up  
That's how we ball out_

As the music began, she stepped towards the pole, every night she worked, it was the same routine; readying herself for the night, dancing, collecting her coins and going back home, a little more moneyed but still exhausted. It never seemed to change, rinse and repeat until the day she'd finally be done - leaving and never looking back.

 _Strip clubs and dollar bills  
I still got my money  
Patron shots can I get a refill?  
I still got my money  
Strippers goin' up and down that pole  
And I still got my money  
Four o'clock and we ain't going home  
Cause I still got my money_

Michonne was a perfectionist in everything she decided to do, she couldn't approach something without playing smart and her dance moves reflected that. She tried to learn new moves everyday and practiced them until she nailed them. Working twice as hard as anyone else. Deanna often referenced her as one of her best dancers, one who had the power to perfectly exemplify effort and sex appeal with just one lift of her leg.

 _Money make the world go round  
I still got my money  
Benz make your girl go down  
I still got my money  
Lot more where that came from  
I still got my money  
The look in yo eyes I know you want some  
I still got my money_

She took a deep breath and put one of her henna tattooed hand at shoulder height, the other above her head. Her concentration focused on the titanium pole as her body was about to become one with it. She raised her right leg to hip level, her right instep hooked on the inside of the pole with her right knee on the outside of it. She pulled her body up, her left leg was wrapped around and she ascended to the top.

 _Ohhhh oh ohhh  
All I see is signs  
All I see is dollar signs  
Ohhhh oh ohhhh  
Money on my mind  
Money, money on my mind_

Michonne resembled the proverbial ballerina in a jewelry box, the pole appeared to impale her but it was the contrary. At pivotal points it anchored parts of her and allowed her elongated body to rotate around it. Her long pink hair flew as she gracefully spun around the pole which was like another limb.

Michonne was in her own world, shutting everything down around her, she wasn't Michonne anymore, she was Layla. Confident, sexy Layla. This was one of the reasons she'd chosen the name, the word meant "night" in Arabic,but also seductive. It was just a role to play to get the job done. Every night, Michonne was left behind in the dressing room with her civilian clothes, leaving Layla to take the stage. She had to keep her eyes on the prize, while all eyes were on her.

 _I still got my money  
Gold all up in my grill  
I still got my money  
Who cares how you haters feel  
And I still got my money  
Call Jay up and close a deal  
I still got my money  
My fragrance on and they love my smell  
I still got my money_

Slowly, her legs unhooked from the pole and she ascended it once more. Her amazing physique held in the air merely by an extended arm connected to the pole which allowed her to rotate her shapely toned legs gracefully. Her smokey eyes were closed while her heart shaped mouth, painted with red lipstick, curved into a tiny smile.

 _So who cares bout what I spend  
I still got my money  
My pocket's deep, and they never end  
I still got my money  
I'm going dumb with all my friends  
I still got my money. _

She stay perched there momentarily, her right leg crossed over her left, as she began to twirl on her descent, her head falling away to the side, her hands released their hold on the pole and her body fell away as she inverted. With each spin her hair obscured her face, hiding her expression from view as she whipped around the pole.

 _Throw it, throw it up  
Watch it fall off from the sky  
Throw it up, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour it up, pour it up  
That's how we ball out  
Throw it up, throw it up  
Watch it all fall out_

She let herself slide slowly down the pole , carefully "falling" on her back. She rolled over and stood up sensually perched on her 6 inch transparent heels, her hot body pushed against the chilled pole, her graceful hands flowed sensually up her thighs towards her chest, while her hips moved rhythmically to the music.

 _Ohhhh  
All I see is signs  
All I see is dollar signs  
Ohhhh  
Money on my mind  
Money, money on my mind_

The tiny grey bikini she wore was shining in the dimmed light. Her body rolled, hands grabbing the pole, as she started twerking her marvelous ass. At her feet, green bills were steadily covering the stage, showcasing what all of this was really about; Layla made good money for Michonne. Money she needed to fulfill her needs and deepest dreams.

 _Pour it up, pour it up  
That's how we ball out  
That's how we ball out  
That's how we ball out  
That's how we ball out._

###################

"Your frontal is neat," Sasha said admiring the pink lace wig on her friend's head. "How did you do that? Every time I try it never looks natural like yours."

Michonne loved wearing wigs when she worked at the club, it helped her stay connected to the persona she'd created in order to work there. Today she opted for a unusual color, which had, had its desired effect on the thirsty customers.

"Do I look like a YouTube channel?" Michonne replied, a frown marring her pretty features. She took her two-phase cleanser and started wiping her makeup off, but Sasha's diligent eyes on her was stressing her out. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the other woman. "I sent you a video the other day, why don't you ever watch them?"

Sasha kissed her teeth and shook her head. "Now that you're in relationship, you don't know how to act."

"You said the same thing to Maggie," she reminded Sasha as she completed her task, her friend doing the same.

"Anywaaaaaay, how are things going with the Golden boy?" Dhe asked.

Michonne smiled. "We're good. Really good."

"Does he plan to come see you dance one day?" Sasha inquired. "I've never see him here, except to come pick you up outside in his hillbilly car. "

"Nope, I don't think he wants to," Michonne replied with a laugh. She took her wig and cap off, freeing her sweaty scalp.

"And I asked him not to ever show up here," Michonne added quietly.

"Why not? Shane always comes when you aren't here," Sasha informed with a wicked smirk, "I think it's kinda sexy, like you may dance for _them,_ but you only have eyes for _your_ man."

Michonne was still unsure of what to think about Sasha and Shane's blossoming relationship. They were a beautiful pairing, nobody could deny that, but they were also very different and at the same time very alike. Of course, she was beyond happy for her friend. Sasha was particularly picky about the man she chose to share her time, whether it was a one night stand or long term relationship. Sasha felt like time was money and money was precious, so Michonne figured Shane must have been something special.

"I'll leave that to you," Michonne answered, she refused to mix her relationship with her job,

"It's already hard enough to dance for those strangers while my man is at home or work–"

"Don't tell me you're thinking about quitting for him!" Sasha exclaimed, throwing a menacing look at Michonne.

"No I didn't say that! I'm just saying that things change, Sasha. Things that make me think differently, ok?"

"Hunny, you have to secure the bag, before you secure the man." Sasha advised her. The dressing room was nearly empty except for them sitting in their regular clothes. The latter was deep in her thoughts playing with her necklace. A gift from her mother for her birthday, the last one she'd shared with her, it was the one accessory that was always on her person no matter what she was wearing, or not wearing.

"You never said that when you were with Mike. " Sasha remarked as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"I know," Michonne replied rolling her eyes. "Because with Rick things are different, it's different. We had a proper conversation about all of this, so I can understand his point of view like he understood mine."

"Yeah, I feel you, but.. " Sasha trailed off while she retrieved her bag from the floor picking up the money they had earned that night and shook the bag full of cash in front of Michonne, it had been a good night. "Look at all of this, Chonnie! Do you want to give up all this extra sauce in your lasagna?"

Michonne sighed. "Sasha, this has always been a temporary thing, I've been stripping for 3 years now."

"And?" Sasha quizzed, blinking. "You said until your birthday remember?"

Sasha was in full investigation mood, she could have been the best detective in Atlanta, her friends were sure of that. The young pair met 3 years at their former strip club named _Terminus_. They hit off immediately, like two long lost twins sister who'd finally found each other after years apart.

Michonne loved Sasha's fiery and funny personality while Sasha was fond of Michonne's intelligence and kindness. That first night, they'd talked for hours, both explaining the reasons why they were there. Michonne was determined and motivated to work her ass off. Things hadn't turned out how she'd imagined they would, but still she had a plan to follow. This was why Sasha was confused at her expressing her desire to leave.

"Yes, I do!" Michonne exclaimed. " Like I told you, I'm not going to quit yet, so I need you to relax."

"Did he ask you to stop?" Sasha said, trying to comprehend Michonne's change of mind.

"No, not once has he asked that of me, " Michonne responded frustrated. "Everything I'm telling you is coming from me. _**My**_ personal thoughts Sash. The next 4 months will be complicated that's all. Can we talk about something else, please?"

Sasha stood up and followed Michonne who had thrown her stuff in her bag without paying attention to what she was doing in her rush to end the interrogative conversation by leaving. Sasha halted her friend's hasty exit with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know I only want the best for you. Chonne."

Michonne exhaled, her irritation decreasing. "I know, I'm sorry "

"No need to apologize," Sasha dismissed her and linked her arm with Michonne's. "Did I ever tell you about that girl who came on my blog asking questions about stripping?"

"No, you didn't," she answered with a little giggle. They were so busy between school, work and their love lives that they'd a hard time catching up with each other. There were still the messages in the group chat, but nothing could beat an old fashioned girl's night. "What did you say?"

"I told her to run me my check."

###################

"You're late Richard," a disembodied voice scolded Rick the moment he set foot onto his parents' back garden with his brown boots.

It was a lovely day, overflowing with generous sunshine and warmth, the perfect weather for Sonia Grimes to host their weekly brunch outside.

The house was separated into two different, one floor wings. Each side opened up onto a beautiful, tiled courtyard. It wasn't overly large, but it was beautiful. The furniture was obviously expensive but not flashy. A round dining table sat a few feet away from a grandiose fire pit that was crackling with fresh logs. A few potted trees lined the corner of the courtyard. They perfectly matched the ones planted in the wide open green space the area opened out to.

Rick ogled the table garnished with the best dishes, savory and sweet, money could buy. Smoked salmon and all kind of eggs from poached to scrambled just to name a few.

A adamant fan of French gastronomy, his mother always had the best homemade bread at her table, accompanied by croissants straight out of the oven. Rick was pleased to see that she'd even thought about his favorite grape juice.

"Hello to you too, Cindy," he replied with a fake smile, shaking his head. She was being annoying and she knew it.

"Your sister is right," Sonia said from behind him, she was approaching the table with a platter full of waffles in her green army mid-dress. Her jet black hair tied up into a impeccable bun, "Where have you been?"

"Mom," he greeted her, dodging her question, he took the platter off her hands, "Nice to see you. " Rick leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Take a seat darlin'," his mother invited him. He could feel his body tense as it always do when he was in the matriarch's presence. "You have a lot of explanation to do, boy. Start by telling me why you are late. You are aware that our brunch always start at 10 am right?"

"Yes. I was with Shane," he explained taking a seat next to his sister who was engrossed in her phone. her plate full of bacon and waffles drowned in maple syrup. "And we lost track of the time."

She hummed and nodded her head, Rick could sense that she wasn't finished with him. He forced himself to fill his plate before his mother added it to her list of reprimands against him.

"I hope you weren't watching that stupid game of yours? " she inquired raising her brow. His mother and Michonne shared a loathing for soccer, the only difference being that Sonia never tried to attempt to feign interest in it.

"No, we weren't, " he replied spreading his scrambled eggs onto his toast, "We played video games."

"Oh, was it Assassin's Creed," Cindy asked finally showing interest in him, "Last time I beat Shane's–"

"Cindy!" Sonia exclaimed, "Mind your language. And don't you dare roll your eyes at me."

Cindy scoffed, "I wasn't rolling my eyes, I thought I heard a helicopter." she lied blatantly. Sonia glared daggers at her daughter. Cindy's insolence was starting to wear her down. It was one of the reasons she had sent her away. Cindy bowed her head, her eyes back on the screen of her cellphone.

"And where were you last Sunday, " Sonia continued her interrogation as if nothing happened, " You weren't a Church for the Easter service, nor did you attend brunch afterwards. And before you start, I am already aware that you were not working that day. Is there something I should know son?"

Rick sighed, his mother was nosey. Sometimes she was truly concerned, but most times it was just her rabid curiosity rearing its ugly head. She couldn't bare the thought of not having behind the scenes access to her children lives, pulling the strings, like the puppets they were for her.

"I was tired, so I stayed home and caught up on some sleep," he replied, knowing full well that last part was a lie. He spent the day with Michonne in Target where they stayed three hours when they were just supposed to buy one item. The rest of their day consisted of watching Black Panther for the fifth time, before he ended it perfectly Sunday with Michonne sitting on his face. "I work a lot lately."

"One of the perks of working in the family business, " she started, the work conversation never far away, "Is that you can see the family more often."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mom, please, can we not do that today?" he pleaded, already jaded from the familiar words and sentiments coming out of her mouth.

His mother raised her hands innocently, her disappointment with the path Rick had decided to take obvious. She had always had grand expectations for her only son. Ever since he was young, Rick was perfect. He was a good student and got into the football team where he quickly became Captain.

He was popular, his last name helped him of course, but his behavior was the main reason of it. Everybody wanted to be Rick Grimes or hang out with him. Yet he was still young so she never gave up the idea that one day, he would finally accept the destiny she imagined for him, the same course her own parents had mapped out for her.

They ate in a partial silence, since Cindy's phone was ringing nonstop and the young woman hadn't uttered a word, was giggling loudly. Sonia pressed her lips together, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Cindy, honey, " her mother called, "Can we have a brunch where we aren't bothered by your phone or your silly giggles?"

Cindy turned her cell phone off, exchanging a look with Rick who could feel a throbbing sensation building in his head. He closed his eyes to calm his growing nerves caused by the "Sonia effect". She was a draining person, he suspected his father immersed himself in work everyday to escape her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was just reading messages from my friends. They were sending jokes… but… I will stop. "

"Everything is a joke to you," Sonia admonished her.

Cindy and Rick were like fire and water. She was the one with the rebellious nature while Rick was the responsible one, always listening to anything she said before diverting away from her plans. Rick understood the importance of hardworking quickly, when he wanted something he would put all his efforts to make it happened, unlike Cindy who was counting on everyone else to do the job. She wanted the perks of the wealthy life without the responsibilities. Sonia couldn't accept it.

"You are 21 years old. Don't you think it's time for you to grow up Cindy! At your age your brother was the first in his class at the Academy."

"No need to- "

"And the school that we are paying a lot of money for, is that a joke for you too?" Sonia asked, cutting Cindy's sentence short. "I saw the results of the last semester, and they are disappointing."

Rick shifted in his chair, running a hand through his hair wishing the earth would open up under his feet and swallow him whole. Anything to avoid this confrontation between his mother and sister.

"You are too hard on her. I saw them too, they aren't that bad, " he interjected. He couldn't let his mother tear down his sister without saying something, "Cindy is one of the best students at that school and you saw what she did to my place."

"Rick, I know you want to defend your sister but that isn't your place here," her mother hissed with a little smile. Her tone was pleasant but her brown eyes were hard and her stance was rigid, "Being one of the best is not sufficient. You have to be _the_ best. Like I told you when you designed Rick's home, you could have done better and you have to. This is the career you chose. You are a Van Graan-Grimes so you can't settle for anything less than excellence."

"Oh my God Mom! Do you still think that I want to be an interior designer?" Cindy yelled, her voice shook with anger. She curled her fists and had to keep herself from screaming or bursting into tears. "I want to be a singer, so, stop mom! "

"We always have difficulty choices in this life baby girl."

"Oh please," Cindy hissed, rage clouding her chestnut eyes, "Keep your speech for the ones who believe in it!"

She knew she was wrong for addressing her mother in this way, but at the moment she just didn't care. She wished she was as brave as Rick. Quit her school and live the life she had always dreamed of, take her own path. Damn it, after all it was her life, wasn't it? But she was too afraid of the woman scolding her.

"Control yourself and your language right now! Your father had spoiled you too much," Sonia snapped, livid in her rage. "I'm going to need you to readjust your attitude, young lady. I'm tired of hearing you whine and complain ever since you returned from Spain, and I will not tolerate–"

"Sonia," a firm voice called. Sonia huffed and turned her fiery green eyes to the owner, "Would you please, leave our daughter alone?"

Cindy mouthed a 'thank you' to her father, grateful for his arrival. She loved to pretend this situation didn't affect her, playing the strong girl who didn't need a relationship with her mom, but that wasn't the case.

She was 5 years old when she learned that she was adopted after an altercation with her idiot of a neighbor, Garrett who was 7 at the time. Like all children their fight seemed monumentally important. Both children of privilege and used to getting there way, where the lower the blows the better they felt. Cindy's advantage over the spoiled little boy could not be withstood. Not when he knew he was better than her in every possible way. In the most important way, in his young mind. Wanting to cement his ultimate victory, he delivered the lowest blow he could think of and exclaimed to her shocked and teary face that she wasn't a real Grimes. That her whole life was a lie and she was a fraud.

She had never seen Rick so furious when she ran to him seeking the comfort of the only family she had ever known. Desperate for him to deny the brat's claims and assure her that even though she looked so different from them she was truly a part of their family. Truly a Grimes. She dismally watched as his face went from zero to fury in five seconds and knew the devastating truth. She watched sadly as Rick strode over to Garrett's 15 year old brother James to have a _little chat_.

The normally calm and collected teenager was quickly gone when that idiot of James said the same words to him. Rick connected his fists to his face over and over again in front of his neighbor's door. After multiple attempts, Shane finally succeed in separating an uncontrollable Rick from James. He was grounded for a month after the incident, but he couldn't have cared less. Unfortunately, it wasn't the last time he had to use his fists and hear similar crap about his family.

He repeated her that no matter her skin color, or the fact that they didn't come from the same womb, she was, and would always be his sister. Rick loved being a big brother, despite their ten year age difference he was very close to Cindy. She was his favorite person. He taught her how to ride a bike, how to fight and never stopped believing in her. He brought the best out of her, like he did for everyone in his life.

Cindy had had a hard time accepting that she wasn't a biological Grimes. A lot of questions fused in her head and everyday she asked them to her mother, who never took the time to properly reply. Her only answer was that her parents were away and that she was here, nothing else was important.

She grew up and stopped torturing herself when the answers never came. She needed to stop digging in her past and accept the fact that Sonia Van-Graan Grimes was her only mother, the woman who adopted her, gifted her with this beautiful life and Wayne Grimes, the best father she could have ever asked for.

Things were good, until her relationship with her mother started to crumble. Cindy felt like she was grown and couldn't take her overbearing attitude anymore. That time of her life, she like to dub as the Dark Ages was made even more difficult by the true loneliness she felt. Rick was away in his police school, while their father drowned himself in his work. Their grandmother was sick, and their grandpa was no longer the jovial, funny old man they all loved. They became this wealthy, broken family that didn't know how to heal. Or maybe just didn't want to.

Rick was the only person that was able to put a smile on her face. Her dad tried too, but no one succeeded like her brother. He took her on impromptu road trips every weekend, away from the tension in their house. She was only 10 but was acutely aware of the unbearable tension in her home. When Rick became the prodigal son, Cindy hated to admit it, but it felt good to not be the only rebel child.

She missed the special relationship her mother and her had from her childhood. The easy smiles and the warm spontaneous embraces they once shared evidenced in the expensive framed pictures she loved to look at to reminded herself of the good days. Cindy wished things were different, that they could talk about everything like they used to; the good and the bad, anything to hear her mother address her with words that weren't criticisms.

"Wayne," Sonia replied her voice resuming its usual honeyed tone, "Would you kindly not interrupt me when I'm talking with _our_ daughter."

Their parents started a staring contestant. Each knowing that the subject of Cindy was always sensitive one for the both of them. His father loved Cindy dearly. As far as he was concerned she was his little princess that he refused to not spoil.

They frequently argued about it with Sonia lashing out at her husband, unsatisfied with the way he behaved with her. She felt like Cindy put a spell on every man in her house. _Am I jealous?_ She often wondered. If it was true, what kind of mother would that make her?

"That's enough," he said abandoning the contest to put bacon on his plate. "Rick is there, the focus should be on him. "

Rick massaged his brow with his hand. He hated being the center of the attention. He usually left that to his sister, with great pleasure. She was born to be a star and he to thrive in her shadow.

"How are you son," Wayne asked, his eyes matching Rick's blue ones bored into him.

Rick shrugged, "I'm good, dad."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Wayne informed, when he saw Rick's wary face he quickly added "It's not about this hotel project, not today."

Rick gave his father a questioning look then he glanced at his mother and sister who indicated with shrugs and shakes of their heads that they had no clue what was the _something_.

"The other day while I was on my phone, " he started, "I saw an interesting picture of you, Cindy and a mysterious woman. Do you know what picture I'm talking about Rick?"

"Wait, dad," Cindy interjected, worry coloring her high pitched voice, "Since when do you have Instagram? And why are you following me? " Cindy couldn't believe her ears, and since she had no idea what name and picture he used for his account, she couldn't even block him.

"Because, I want to know everything that's going on in my daughter's life."

"That's embarrassing," Cindy exclaimed "You need to unfollow me please. "

"Well, Rick, speak." Sonia requested, intrigued by the identity of this woman. Her assumptions were right, changes had occured in her son's life, and she seemed to be the only one left in the dark about it.

"Yes, I know what picture you are talking about," Rick answered, "Her name is Michonne, and like Cindy wrote, she's my girlfriend."

Rick had planned to announce it to the rest of his family at some point but he just wasn't ready to share Michonne with them. They were good in their own bubble, away from his judging mother and opinionated father that he was reluctant to see it burst as he knew it would eventually, once his family became involved.

Sonia saw it the minute Rick pronounced Michonne's name. His entire demeanor softened, for the first time since he arrived at her mansion his jaw was untightened and his whole face lit up. Her son was in love.

"And she doesn't have a last name? And where does she come from?" Sonia asked, her eyes narrowed.

"It's Simone. Michonne Simone," he replied, "And she's from downtown Atlanta."

"She's a great woman," Cindy gushed with a huge grin. She felt like she had known Michonne forever. She was the big supportive sister she always dreamed of having.

Sonia raised her eyebrows at Cindy's information. She didn't like what she heard, she couldn't trust her daughter's arbitrary judgement. To Cindy, everyone was great, except her mother. Rick appeared too smitten to face the ugly truth, so as always she had to ask the questions her husband would never dare ask. Wayne was already preoccupied with the work related messages he was receiving to go any deeper than a passing curiosity of the new woman in his son's life.

Sonia cleared her throat, "Honey, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean? " Rick asked. He leaned back into his chair with his arm around the empty chair at his side. _Here we go,_ he thought derisively.

"What I meant is, just be careful," his mother replied,

"People in our position always have to be very careful with who we … _associate…_ with. We never know if people who aren't like us, want us for who we are, or for what we have."

"Michonne isn't a gold digger mom, " Rick retorted, irritation pricking at him," I can assure you of that. She is an independent woman who earns her own money. She doesn't need mine and has never asked for it. "

His mother's face was unreadable, showing no sign of approval or disapproval which was good because he was in no mood to debate about Michonne with his stubborn and narrow minded mom.

Sonia was a hard woman to please. He knew she wouldn't accept his new relationship instantly. Not like she did when he was with Lori who she envisioned as the perfect daughter-in-law; pretty, from a wellbred family, with roots that went far into the southern aristocracy. She always repeated how it was a shame that he hadn't given Lori another chance.

Sonia tilted her head, reminding Rick exactly where he inherited that particular habit, pursed her lips and finally spoke, "So, just how long have you been seeing this _Michonne_?" She asked, raising the hackles on Rick's back with the way she pronounced Michonne's name.

Rick lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, "We met about 2 months ago."

"That's pretty recent, " she commented, squinting her eyes as if she was thinking, "Do you see this relationship going far?"

"Yes, mom, I do. " Rick answered without skipping a beat. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at the six pairs of eyes that on him, refusing to let them see how uncomfortable they made him.

"Bring her to dinner as soon as possible ," Wayne requested, a corner of his mouth lifted. "We would love to meet Michonne."

Rick stroked his beard while everyone at the table waited for his answer. Cindy was sure he was going to decline and felt her eyes widen when he nodded his head.

"Oh boy, it's going to be fun! " Cindy exclaimed, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"You better be on your best behaviour, " Sonia warned her pointing her finger, "Don't you dare embarrass me in front of you brother's girlfriend!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and blew a harsh breath " When have I ever embarrassed you, mom? When? "

Rick zoned out the rest of their conversation, his mind taking him away of the war zone.

###################

Clinging to the green lush grass by her shoes, Michonne's nostrils were filled with the smell of the foliage that reminded her of the country air. It was sickeningly sweet. She took a quick look around her, in awe of the house in her peripheral.

The word "big" wasn't enough to describe it. It was the biggest home she'd ever seen, more opulent and grand than any place she could think of. The water in the large, kidney shaped pool was perfectly blue. It made a beautiful contrast to the pinkish hue of the sun setting in the sky above it.

Even the grass she was standing on was perfect. Lush, neatly trimmed and made for rolling around in. Michonne felt a little overwhelmed, it was almost too much. She knew Rick came from money, but to know that a home this amazing was the kind his family's owned was something else completely. It was beautiful, but it also made her a little nervous.

Michonne rocked her body back and forth, watching the object of her desire eased her mind. She drew her lower lip between her bright teeth, her eyes ascending from his crystal blue ones, to his kissable pink lips and ending their wander at his lean chest. He had more muscle in his arms _, God those arms,_ they could be so strong when they tore off her clothes, in a hurry to have her naked, but also so gentle when he embraced her body until she found sleep enveloped by them.

"Michonne?" the sound of Rick's voice startled her from her musings, "Did you understand or do you want me to repeat?" He asked with a lopsided grin. He knew she was checking him out. Her hungry eyes more focused on his arms than in the ball.

He was trying to explain the rules of soccer in the simplest way possible. But the task was proving more difficult than he thought. It wasn't Michonne's lack of interest. On the contrary, she was very concentrated and ready to give the best of herself.

The blame lay on the decidedly distracting outfit she had adorned her downright sinful body with. She was exquisite in his red Ryan Giggs jersey shirt, the color was perfect against her ebony skin. It was too loose for her petite frame, but she had remedied that issue by knotting it snugly behind her back, exposing a sliver of delicious skin at her waist. She paired it with the same kind of black shorts that she saw women players wear.

Her growing locs were out of her face in a messy bun, her bare face in full display with her lips plump, her captivating lamb's eyes and her long delicious neck. His eyes roamed over whole her body, appreciating the masterpiece God had gifted him with.

"Yes sir, I understand," she replied innocently. "But the fact that you're such a hot coach helps a lot."

Rick chuckled. " Oh, really? You have a thing for coaches then?"

Michonne winked at him, playing with one of her locs. "Only when they look like you!"

"For now, let me teach you how to dribble," he said. "Then we will see about the rest." He put the ball back on the grass. "The point of dribblin' is to get to the other team's goal without losin' possession of the ball." Michonne nodded her head, he continued. "But for that, you need to learn some techniques; first watch your balance, good balance will help you go faster, bend your knees slightly and keep your back straight. Then you have to land on the front of your feet aright? Never on your heels, it will slow you down. Keep the ball close to you. Now, show me. Dribble from here to where the second ball is."

The distance Rick indicated was a close one, but for Michonne it seemed incredibly long. She tried to remember everything Rick said, she started her task minding her balance and trying keep her back straight. It wasn't as bad as she thought, in fact it was fun. Rick stayed behind enjoying the view and shouting encouraging words.

A week ago, after they'd watched their second game together, Michonne being more entertained by it, asked to practice it with him one day. He had to make her repeat her question three times. Afterwards the surprise gave way to the joy he felt sharing a piece of himself with the woman who represented everything to him. Rick didn't waste any time finding a pair of good cleats for Michonne. He envisioned her in her soccer clothes for days, but as usual with her, the reality was better than the dream.

He didn't take her to the field he usually played at, opting instead for the privacy of his grandfather's house. The old man had built a field in his giant yard years ago. Michonne's eyes widened when she saw the pitch. _Soccer definitely ran in the family's bloodline_ , she thought. Her head was filled with questions that she planned to ask him after they were done.

Rick was impressed she was doing a good job for a beginner, unlike Michonne who was frustrated and unhappy with the amount of times she'd lost the ball in such a short time. Her competitive side was showing, she puffed when she finally reached her end point.

"You did great, baby, really! " Rick congratulated her, high fiving her. "Can I have a smile? "

Michonne pouted her lips then curved them into a tiny smile that she tried to hide but Rick took her hands off of her face and kissed it. She was so competitive, it was cute.

"Who taught you all of that?" Michonne asked. The lovestruck couple was side by side, dribbling at a slow pace, while the sun was slowly leaving them to rest.

"My oupa did," Rick replied, before he remembered that maybe Michonne didn't know the meaning of the word. "It's mean grandpa in Afrikaans."

"You speak Afrikaans?" Michonne inquired, a shaky smile building as the surprise stinked in. "How on earth didn't Iknow this Rick! You always want to talk about me so much that we don't talk about you nearly enough."

"Because you are way more interesting than I am," he replied, trying to catch the ball. "And no I don't speak it, I just know how to say the few words my grandpa taught me."

"That isn't true," she interjected shaking her head. The way Rick loved her always warmed her heart. But she wanted to know as much about him as he knew about her. They stopped their dribbling session to rehydrate. She threw the bottle of water to him, he caught it easily, drank and tossed it back to her.

"What is his name?" Michonne questioned as she sipped the water.

"Thomas Van Graan," Rick replied with a smile, talking about his grandpa always lifted his mood.

"Van Graan? That sounds very European " Michonne remarked. Rick was delighted, always amazed at her never ending knowledge.

"He's a Dutchman," Rick explained. "But he was born and raised in South Africa like my grandma."

"Why did they come to America?"

"They always wanted to open a hotel here. My grandpa's family had hotels all over South Africa and America seemed like a good field to exploit, time proved them right."

Michonne's eyes glistened with admiration while she listened to Rick's background story. She could feel the amount of love he had for the man by the way his face transformed, suddenly overcome with lightness.

"And I guess like your mother, they fell in love with the city. He built this house with this huge field and he was always telling me stories about players who used to come play with him on it. I remember spending all my free time at his house, watching games or practicing. I spent more time with him than with my own dad."

Michonne grinned as she imagined a little Rick, his head full of curls, shooting or dribbling in his yard. Her heart ached at the bitterness of his tone when he mentioned his dad. She wasn't familiar with growing up with an absent dad, hers having always been there, in every step of her life. Advising her and scolding her when she needed it, which was rare since she was an easy child.

She followed Rick back in the field, he put himself in front of the goal, asking her to shoot while he tried to block her before it got too dark.

"Come on you can do better than that," Rick said throwing the ball towards her after she attempted a weak shoot. "Do it again but with more force."

She walked backwards to gain momentum. She took a breath in and out, ran, lifted her right leg in the air and made the shot. The ball spun and landed in Rick's hands. He caught it with such an insolence it was both a turn on and annoying. That bastard was too damn good.

"If you want a good shot you have to keep an eye on me, otherwise how are you goin' to know if there is a gap you can exploit?" He informed her. "Keep your body over the ball and your eyes on me when you strike."

Michonne tried one, two, three more times before she succeeded to strike the ball into the goal. She screamed in joy under Rick's applause. She couldn't understand how a sport so boring to watch was so much fun to play. She jumped into Rick's arms and made them both fall on the grass.

They burst into laughter. Michonne's laugh was music to his ears. The jubilant sound was one of the reasons he had a smile on his face when he woke up every morning. It made him all the more excited to go to bed every night. A comfortable silence settled between them while they were admiring the orange sky. The clouds were forming all kinds of shapes, from a dragon to a dog depending of the eyes of the one who was watching. Michonne's calming presence made Rick closed his eyes, his body quietly switching off.

"Why didn't you ever play professionally?" she asked missing Rick's baritone voice "You are so good."

"Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself, " He replied taking her hand and kissing it. "I wanted to be one. My grandpa helped me get on a team. One day I went home screaming 'mom I'm going to be a soccer player' but she laughed and brushed it off. She noticed that I was serious and I had my grandpa supporting me, so she put a stop to it. No more soccer. I was only to watch games at my grandpa's house. She told me it was a silly idea. That running after a ball and earning money doin' it wasn't healthy. I didn't want to do it for the money, But for the passion. Guess she didn't care. So I had to find a new path. When I was about 10, I saw this show with policemen helping other people and I knew I had to do that. My grandpa told me to not tell my mom because she'd find out and crush another one of my dreams. She thought all those years that I wanted to run the family business. After highschool, I had to let her know that it wasn't going to happen.

"What did she say to that?" Michonne inquired.

"She tried to brush it off again but I stood my ground against her. It was the first time in my life I'd ever done that. I had always been her sweet child, the one who did everything she asked. I became Captain of the football team even though I hated that damn sport. She told me it would help me gain friends and the community's love. It did. I dated some girl named Jessie or Jessica...whatever her name was, because my mom told me she was a good girl and it was good to be seen with her. It was. But not that time. I did what Rick wanted to do. She pretended and still pretends to support me but I know it's a way to keep me under her control, just like the house they bought me."

"Is your dad the same?"

"My dad is… well, " Rick trailed off, passing his hands in his wild sweaty curls. "He just follows along with her to have peace. He's been working non stop since he took over the hotel business after my grandpa retired and moved back to South Africa with my sick grandma."

He paused, sadness washing over him at the mention of his now deceased grandmother. Michonne caressed his cheek, Rick closed his eyes letting her touch soothe him.

He continued. "My dad is always knee deep in paperwork or on his phone. The only thing we have in common is our eyes and our love for soccer. He's closer to Cindy. Always spoiled her rotten against my mother's will. I don't want to be like my dad, spoil my kids with gifts to make them forget about my absence. Nah, that's one thing he did teach me. I could never be so absent from my children's lives. Wouldn't even want to be."

His features hardened at the thought, as if it causes him physical pain. "I'm sorry, I ruined our moment with my dysfunctional ass family," he said.

"You don't have to be sorry," She countered, shaking her head. "I want to know everything about you."

"I love you," he declared softly.

"I love you too, " she replied, her mouth curving into a coy smile. Rick covered her cushiony lips with his and she parted her mouth to give him access deepening the kiss. His hands roamed over the jersey, palming her breasts, she moaned but stopped him before they ended up naked on the field. As much as it was tempting, she didn't want grass up her butt.

"Not here," she told him, placing a peck on his swollen lips. He looked like a child who had been scolded by his mother. She giggled at the sight. "Alright, last question; is your grandpa still alive?"

"Yes, " Rick replied, resuming his position. "He's still in South Africa and I would love for you to meet him one day. After you meet my parents that is. They know about you," he added sheepishly.

Michonne's eyes went round. "You told them about us?"

"No Cindy and her damn social media sold us out," He explained. "So now they want to meet you...soon."

Michonne's smile slipped, Rick thought she didn't hear him when a pregnant silence followed his declaration. He turned his head to look at her and saw her face washed blank with nervousness, her whole body froze at the mention of a meeting with her potential future parents-in-law.

"But if you aren't ready, I will tell them to wait "

Michonne's face grew pensive, she knew she would be marrying the man beside her one day, meeting his parents was an important step in the exciting journey they were on.

"No, I'm ready, " she said a nervous giggle escaping her. "I mean, we have to do it one day huh? So let's just do it."

"You sure " He inquired, he didn't want for her to feel pressured into meeting his parents, more precisely, his mother.

"Yeaaah," she responded cheerfully.

Rick stood up, wiping the grass and dirt from his clothes. The weather was starting to cool off but Michonne didn't move, her eyes still on the jet-black sky freckled with millions of shimmering stars brightening the darkness.

"Are you coming? " He asked, his head blocking her view.

"I'm so tired! Being the next Pogba isn't easy," she responded, citing the first name that popped when she after she had researched everything she could about Manchester United that morning. "Could you carry me, please?"

Rick squatted down and lifted Michonne into his strong arms. She put her arms around his neck, she loved being carried away by him.

"Your grandpa's house is so beautiful," she said, her head laid on his shoulder. "I love it. I can feel all the memories you shared here. "

"Yeah, and one day all of it will be ours."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : How to tell you that I struggled with this chapter ? I even wanted to skip chapter 8 and go directly to the 9th, but of course my beta talked me out of this silly idea. Anyway, I really really hope you guys will enjoy it, please let me a review it always helps me to do better. Thank you again for your support, your reviews, your kind words, thank you for following me and this silly story. Welcome to the new ones.**

 **Many thanks to my amazing beta Winterscorpion, my gorgeous friend Blackgirlfairy. And to Siancore who helped me get inspired for the first part of this chapter.**

 **TW : Mentions of child death and death during childbirth.**

 **BAD AND BOUJEE**

 **Chapter 8 : My cousin Rosa**

 _I just think about my baby  
I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
There's nothing sweeter than my baby_

"Hey Mom, " Michonne greeted,carrying three bouquet of Irises in bloom. She laid one in front of the cold marble headstone marking the birth and death dates of her beloved mother. She did the same for the two tombstones next to her mother's, where the remains her deceased twins brothers were also laid to rest.

She sat on the warm, lush grass, "Please, don't be mad at me. I know it's been awhile, I'm very sorry about that." Michonne removed the old dying flowers. They were her mother favorite. She had loved them so much that she told Michonne often that she was almost named Iris. She settled with Michonne, because she loved the uniqueness of the name and thought it fit her little girl perfectly.

Michonne started wiping the dust off the grave. It always broke her heart to read those three words that seemed so insufficient to describe the woman that now lay six feet beneath her. ' Mother. Wife. Daughter.' Anaishe Gurira-Simone was more than that, and Michonne always thought she was too good for this world. Everyone who had met her mother instantly fell in love with her and her beautiful soul.

"I'm so tired, between the club and school. I'm so glad that I'm almost finished " Michonne continued, " I need a good long nap, and a cup of your magical hot chocolate."

She giggled, she used to call it magical because she always felt better after drinking some. Michonne tried to recreate it, but the taste was never the same, and she never felt good as good afterwards. It quickly made her understand that it wasn't the chocolate that was magical, but the woman who did it.

"Anyway, dad is fine. He's in Cuba." She said, putting her finger to her jaw, thinking about all the subjects she needed to discuss with her mother, "I… still haven't told him."

Michonne sighed. It was fear that stopped her from telling her father the truth. Fear of disappointing him and having to witness the disgust on his face. A wise woman once told her to not let fear control her life, to be stronger than it. Sadly for her, that same woman was far away , in a different world, taking care of her two boys as Michonne imagined it.

She was alone facing the downs of her life and celebrating the ups of it. Her mother's death was ten years ago, but it still felt like yesterday when her crying father tried to explain her that she was gone. His words and horrible fate taking the future Michonne penned for her family. That night instead of celebrating the birth of her brothers and becoming a party of five, became the stuff nightmares were made of leaving her alone to mourn and help her father through their tragic deaths.

After that day, home never felt like home. She never felt the same. She became a different more fragile version of herself. People started to treat her differently, speaking softly as if she would break at any moment. She heard their pitying whispers behind her back. They were always "so sorry" for her loss. She wasn't, she was mad . She hated them and their fake kindness. She saw her father at his lowest. At his most broken, trying to survive each day without knowing what to do, where to go or what to say to make the pain go away for him and his only child. He became the ghost of himself while their life was haunted by their phantoms of loved ones.

The funeral was the toughest moment. The cemetery was bathed in the summer sunlight. She remembered the birds singing for her mother, hidden in the tall flourishing trees. It was Michonne's favorite season. Anaishe often joked that she was destined to have summer babies ; one in August, and two others due mid-July.

Her puffy red eyes had surveyed the people around her. She recognized some family members like her Uncle Marcus–her father's brother. Friends that she had never met but they all showed up. Even surrounded by all those people, she had never felt so alone. The pastor dressed in the typical black suit of the clergy was standing above the casket, quoting the Bible, his voice was peaceful as if he was afraid to awake the dead. Michonne had kept her gaze locked on her father, at least what was left of him. If her Grandpa John hadn't shaken her father up earlier that day, she suspected he would have never made it to the ceremony.

"You have a daughter. She's still here, and she needs you, " she remembered hearing him say. "And if you don't do something, you gonna lose her too."

Her dad always listened to his father-in-law. Without his wife's parents, maybe, he would have never seen the light. They were grieving their daughter too, but took the time to take care of him and Michonne. The elderly couple didn't hesitate to stay with the broken duo all summer to help and provide comfort and support.

The 13 year old teenager, never knew it was possible to suffer that much. To cry until her eyes became so dry that it hurt. Until she watched her mother casket being buried in the ground, every breath taken was hollow in her chest. She remembered her beloved grandmother Danai, in her black pants suit, hugging her tightly. Her honey smell brought back memories of the three women, watching silly french shows, on the couch during their family's annual vacation to Paris.

"Ca va aller ma chérie, ça va aller, " Danai told her inconsolable granddaughter. She had to live without her child, but the most difficult part, was to see Michonne learning how to exist without her mother.

Michonne was tired because of the sleepless nights, Now that her mother was gone, who would protect her from the monsters she was still afraid of? Her weak body wasn't embraced by her mother strong aura. She would never wake up to her mother's comforting voice anymore. To the smell of the delicious breakfast she always prepared, listening to Aretha Franklin, her favorite singer.

Yet, she had to keep moving, keep living like her mother would have wished for her. It was her life now. But Michonne still honored her memory by bringing flowers to decorate her grave year after year, talking to her as if she was still here, smiling and imagined her mother listening to her. Michonne missed her warmth that was in direct contrast to impersonal coldness of the cemetery that carried the voices of the dead on the wind. The same wind that couldn't carry her sorrow away for that alone was still too heavy for it to bear.

Her grandma was right, things got better. It was easier to watch videos of her mother over and over again to never forget her voice. It became easier to look at olds photos of her to remember her enticing visage.

"I know, what you're thinking, I need to put my big girl panties on. I will, promise. " Michonne said, she was caressing the grass. "I want him to meet Rick, do you think he would love him?" She smiled, "Of course he's going to, who wouldn't love Rick ? He's so great, mom. I love him so much, he makes me feel good and he treats me so well. "

Michonne lifted her head to the clear blue sky to hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes, " I'm so afraid something bad will happen. You were the person I loved the most, and now you're gone."

"If anything ever happened to Rick... oh God, I need to stop." She shook her head trying to clear her mind of the morbid thoughts. "I'm sure, you were the one who sent him to me. I wish you were here, and Andre and Jordan too."

Michonne stood up and wiped a few errant grass blades from her light denim tight jeans. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea come out of nowhere. It had been an occurrence that was becoming more commonplace lately. Michonne took a look at the new watch Rick had gifted to her two days ago. He had seen saw it in the shop when he had accompanied Shane looking for a watch for himself. Michonne loved it. It was perfect, now they had the same one.

Her eyes bulged when she saw the time, she was almost late to her meeting with her friends.

"I have to go mom, " she announced, "But I will be back to visit soon. Wish me luck with dad. I love you."

She turned her head to Andre and Jordan's graves, " I love you too guys. "

####################

"What about this?" Sasha asked, showing a fluffy white mat to Maggie who rolled her eyes.

"No " Maggie replied. "Seriously Sash, I thought you knew me better than that. "

Sasha laughed, " My bad," she presented a horrendous neon pink table to her friend with a flourish. Maggie huffed and flipped her the bird. "Ohhhh, well I see. Do it yourself then. "

"Why it's always so difficult to shop with you?" Rosita asked, "How are we supposed to help you if we don't know what you're looking for."

"Right, " Sasha added, "And I can see that your new job pays those big bucks. "

After quitting the club and her history studies at the University, Maggie had applied for every job she found. One of them being Glenn's new receptionist at his office, where the lovers met for the first time. Finally she found a place in a clothes store called Hilltop, the boss was a jerk, but her salary was decent enough to keep working. But she was thinking more and more about starting nursing school as it suited her nurturing personality better.

"Ya know what, " Maggie hissed, her accent more pronounced when she was exasperated, "Y'all are working on my nerves, I don't need your help anymore."

The group of friends were at the mall shopping for furniture. After dating for only two weeks, Maggie had moved in with Glenn and needed to redecorate their place. She loved Glenn deeply, but the man couldn't be trusted regarding the stylish home decor Maggie was used to.

The southern beauty naively thought the girls would have been more useful, but she spent the last hour saying no to all of their silly propositions. Even Michonne who was usually the one with the best ideas, wasn't herself today. She was pale, and struggling to walk, taking a break every two seconds.

"Could we take a pause please?" Michonne pleaded, her hands clutching at her belly, "I just need to drink some water."

She had been ill since Monday and a week later she was in the same state of unease.. She was tired all the time and her body was sore. Not to mention the extreme sensitivity of her breasts. On top of all that she was riding an emotional rollercoaster from hell. One minute she was laughing at the most inane of things only to turn around and become a sobbing heap without the slightest provocation. Her belly was upside down and the smell of everything was unbearable. Rick was worried and begged her everyday to make an appointment with her doctor, but Michonne just thought it was a seasonal flu and that it would pass. It didn't.

Michonne took a seat on one of the display beds in the luxury shop, drinking her water thirstily. So far, water seemed to be the only thing that helped her nauseousness. Rosita put her warm hand on Michonne's forehead and saw that she didn't have a fever which put her at ease assured that Michonne didn't have some "gringo death flu" she may have caught from Rick.

They put their furniture hunt on hold. Maggie sat near Michonne, while Sasha took a chair in front of them and Rosita decided to sit on her lap.

Michonne sighed, tiredness heavy in her voice, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Since when have you been feeling like this?" Rosita asked her brows furrowed.

"Monday," Michonne replied, "Two days before I was feeling so good, and out of nowhere I had all these symptoms. "

"Ok, tell me those symptoms," Rosita requested, crossing her arms across her chest, her suspicions already aroused and she was just waiting for confirmation.

"Alright," Michonne responded, folding her hands in her lap, "I'm exhausted even after I take a nap and every damn morning I want to throw up. Usually I love Rick's perfume but lately I can't stand it. My poor baby, he let me buy him a new one! God bless his heart, I always want to pee, like always, " she toyed with her necklace, "I'm so damn emotional, I cry for nothing. I think that's pretty much it." She paused in her recitation and looked at Rosita with a quizzical stare, "Why are you looking at me like that? You think you know what's wrong with me Dr. Espinosa?"

Rosita was amused and a bit confused. She couldn't decide if her friend was being purposely blatant in her ignorance or was she really so clueless. She decided on clueless.

"Oh Sweetie, you're pregnant." Rosita said in as soothing a voice she could muster belying the bubble of excitement growing inside her for her friend.

"Those are pretty common symptoms that you're cooking up a little bambino."

Michonne shook her head fervently, "No, impossible" She countered "I had my period two weeks ago."

"Are you sure it was your periods?" Rosita asked tilting her head on the side. She knew she was right and she just needed Michonne to wrap her head around the facts. "Were they like usual, or different? "

Michonne blew out a harsh breath, and crossed her arms as on her chest defiantly. She wanted Rosita to be wrong, she needed her to be but deep down she knew that something was off with her body, so she tried to remember her last periods. She didn't pay them much attention, Michonne was just relieved that they were quicker than usual. "So you're a OBGYN now? "

"You're so funny," Rosita retorted with a fake laugh, "You remember my cousin Rosa? "

The girls rolled their eyes at the hundredth mention of her famous cousin who lived a life worthy of the thousand and one nights of Scheherazade. Rosita had regaled them with all her cousin's unbelievable adventures and the stories always seemed to fit whatever situation the girls had found themselves in.

"Like I was saying my cousin Rosa got pregnant last year, " Rosita continued " She had her period at the beginning of her pregnancy. And spoiler alert : she told me they were so different that it made her freak out so bad."

"Still, it could be something else, " Michonne pleaded hopeful, trying to convince herself more than her friends. "Rick and I have been careful."

Sasha scoffed and almost choked with her Coke, "Come on now, did he wrap up when you two morons fucked in our kitchen?"

Sasha's question silenced her, again. It was true that their sex life was very active. She blushed when she thought of the amount of times they could do it in a day. Rick was a rapacious horn dog. Every outfit she wore was a good reason to do it, a simple tickle game could finish with her on her back panting and pleading for more, faster and harder.

Yeah, Sasha was right it was difficult to determine when they used a condom, and when they didn't, the latter being the most accurate. Michonne was so focused on the fact that she couldn't catch a disease that she forgot that a pregnancy could happen. She exhaled and put her head between her hands, on verge of crying. She wanted to curse Rosita for bring that up, but at the same time herself for not having figured it out, the second she started feeling ill.

Maggie caressed her overwhelmed friend's shoulder, she softly took Michonne's hands out of her face, "Michy, babe, how about we just get a pregnancy test? Heck, we'll get two just to be sure." She said, before whispering, "Maybe Roro is wrong."

"She isn't." Rosita replied glaring at Maggie. " And what have I told you about that nickname? My mother named me Rosita, so you gonna put some respect on my name."

The girls roared with laughter forgetting for a moment that they were in the store observed by snooty customers. Michonne was thankful for this light moment, but still the pregnancy was like Damocles sword hanging above her head. Maggie was right, she needed to be sure and she needed it right now.

##################

"I don't need your help Andrea. Thank you very much!" Michonne hissed slamming the bathroom door at Andrea's face.

She didn't mean to snap at her friend like this, but right now she was too stressed to think properly. Her only preoccupation was personified into the three sticks placed on the stink. She peed in a cup and soaked the end of each. Now it was the most intricate part: the wait. It was the longest three minutes of her life, and the most important. Three minutes that would determine the rest of her life.

Michonne wanted to be a mother, but was she ready? What kind of mother she would be? She was still stripping, and God as her witness, the thought of a possible pregnancy while perched on 6 inch heels, twerking her ass never occurred to her. It was silly, of course it was, because if she was indeed pregnant it would put a stop to everything. All of her plans would be irrevocably changed.

Then there was Rick. She wasn't even sure he that he wanted a kid now, and it was too soon. Or maybe not. Maybe it was the right time. No, she scolded herself. How could it be? She needed to think straight and try to shut the noisy questions battling in her head.

A baby was a huge source of joy, but also an enormous responsibility. If there was indeed a baby, it wasn't about her or Rick anymore. Every decision would affect the new life they may have possibly created.

She smiled thinking about a tiny blue eyed curly boy, with a bronze smooth skin, quietly laying in her arms. Or a beautiful little girl telling her about her day in school. Rick and her enjoying a sunny day in their yard, while looking adoringly at their giggling kids. Michonne's smile faded slowly. Here she was daydreaming about a future that will might not even happen.

"That damn horny, sexy, idiot, " she cursed Rick.

She knew it wasn't his fault and that it took two equally horny sexy idiots in this story. Two consenting adults who were fully aware of what they were doing. But still, did he have to be so irresistible? Did he _have_ to give her _that_ look that made her need for him jump every notch. No, she decided, he certainly did _not_ have to bite his plump bottom lip so sexy that time…. She took a break in her blame game ramblings to look at her watch and was honestly surprised that only one minute had passed, Michonne sighed loudly. She was so absorbed in her predicament that she didn't hear the argument taking place in the living room.

"Damn, no need to be rude!" Andrea replied after the door was shut. She made her way to the living room where Sasha and Rosita were watching the TV without paying attention, while Maggie was in the kitchen trying to distract herself, anxious for her friend.

"Someone needs to calm Michonne's ass down, " Andrea said, but her audience didn't seem interested in the slightest by her.

"She's nervous Andrea. Can you blame her? " Maggie admonished her.

"Maggie is right, leave her alone," Sasha countered looking her dead in the eye, her voice resentful "I still don't get why she called you. We don't need you and your snake faced ways here. "

"Excuse me," Andrea asked caught off guard by Sasha's vehement words.

"You heard it right the first time," Rosita responded, not bothering to even look at Andrea.

"I think you are fake, and a foe. You don't deserve to have friends. Especially one as kind and sweet as Michonne," Sasha continued, everything she had kept to herself for the last few weeks finally burst out of her. She had bided her time to be face to face with Andrea, "You're just a pathetic jealous woman, because you know damn well Philip is obsessed with her."

"How dare you speak to me like that? I don't need your judgment. You have no idea what you're talking about. I made a mistake and I owned up to it. " Andrea bawled out, her face red.

"Getting drunk and texting an ex that you want him back; _that's_ a mistake," Rosita snapped back, her voice rising, pivoting her head to look at a red Andrea. "Telling your best friend's lover her business, is not! You betrayed Michonne and for what? "

"My God," Maggie mumbled, not surprised by their intense argument. She understood Rosita and Sasha's anger as she was also furious with Andrea, but had been doing a pretty good job of keeping it at bay.

"Oh, maybe, _maybe_ , one day you will stop riding your high horses thinking you all are better than me!" Andrea replied, the nerves inside of her head popping.

"Bitch, please, nobody thinks that," Maggie interjected, before realizing she spoke out loud. But now that she had pulled the cork on her feelings she couldn't hold back anymore. "Can you imagine what you put Michonne through? You barely apologized. I tried to see the reasons behind why you did what you did. But the fact that you are in a toxic relationship doesn't give you the right to spread the toxicity to everyone around you. Michonne hates Philip with all her guts, we all do, you want to know why? Because he's a poison. He spoils everything he touches. Look at you. Are you seriously ready to sacrifice everything on your way to be the next first woman of Atlanta? Nothing wrong with that Drea, no, do you. But don't you dare hurt my friends in the process, because I will not let that happen. "

They put their quarrel on pause when Michonne came back into the living room, her face was livid, she was breathing rapidly. The hand that held the 3 pregnancy tests was shaking so much that it was impossible to read the result. They waited for her next move. It was as if time froze. After a moment she put her droopy body on the sofa, with her knees hugged against her chest with her head on them. Maggie and the others sat down near her on the floor in front of her and Michonne showed them the results. Her girlfriends stared wide eyed at the little markers, shock taking over their faces.

"What am I gonna do," Michonne asked stuttering. One of her mother's favorite french adages came to her in a remorseful flash. 'as we make our bed we go to bed '.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered.

"Please look at us," Sasha pleaded, she was as lost as Michonne but her friend needed support so this is exactly what she was going to give her. "You know you still have the choice here Chonnie."

"Yeah, I know." Michonne said exhaling a fatigued sigh. The image of the babies she envisioned in the bathroom filled her mind more and more with each passing moment, "But, I don't know if I want to get rid of it. "

"So, you're thinking about adoption?" Rosita asked.

Michonne looked at the ceiling, " No," she replied, her eyes traveling between her friends. She was surprised by the fact that her 'no' wasn't hesitant.

"Then you know what to do, " Andrea said and a tiny smile broke through her weary face. She knew how much Michonne loved children. She'd been on many a shopping trip and had witnessed her friend often entering a random children's store and just wander looking at the clothes lovingly, having a penchant for the boy's clothes. "Michonne? " she called.

"Yeah, I guess," with the news came a sweeping range of emotions and feelings. Michonne was scared, nervous, and excited. " It's just, how I'm gonna break it to Rick? I don't even know if he's ready to have a baby, I mean, we talked about it but not that soon. "

"Oh, honey, " Maggie responded, " The only way to know what Rick feels about all of it, is to tell him. If you want to have one, do it. If he isn't ready, well too bad for him. You know we're going to be here for you, always. "

Michonne smiled, hearing all that all she needed to hear. Of course, she would be heartbroken if Rick didn't want to be part of this journey, but she knew she wouldn't be alone. Her friends would never allow it.

"So, does this mean we are pregnant?" Rosita asked, excitement going through her, warming her heart.

"Yes," Michonne responded, her huge grin lightening her glowing face. "I guess, we are. "

In spite of the thick tension in the room, Michonne was hugged and congratulated by her best friends and she realized she was ready for all the responsibilities that came with motherhood. She wanted to be a mom, the best one… just like her mother had been to her.

#######################

After a long and exhausting day, Rick was grateful to be home. At this period of the year, with summer approaching, it brought the worst out of people. Not only did he have to intervene in two bar fights, but the worst part was waiting for him at his desk : the tremendous amount of paperwork that needed to be filled out.

He loved being a cop, but there were some parts of his job he would gladly skip over. A wide grin took over his face when he caught the scent of the well known aroma, his favorite, a mix of vanilla and shea butter.

Rick found Michonne dozed in his bed, papers of her essay near her slumbering body. She must have fallen asleep while working on them, too tired to win the fight. He fancied the idea of joining her in the bed to cuddle and take a well deserved rest, but he didn't want to wake her up so he just watched her light-hearted, even more grateful that his day wasn't that rough anymore. Rick tiptoed outside of the room, minding every move he made to not arouse Michonne.

"Hey," Michonne greeted with a little smile. " You should have woken me up when you got home."

"And risk my life?" Rick joked causing Michonne to roll her eyes at him, "Nah I'll pass."

He was wearing his famous apron, full of memories like he told her that day, and since then they created some more, and now she was ready to take a new milestone in their relationship but wasn't sure if Rick was. The smell of what he was cooking hit her nostrils and she tried to not to seem disgusted.

"What are you doing? " she asked fanning her face with her hand.

"I know how much you love chicken," he replied "So I found this recipe of chicken with a lemon butter sauce on internet. But judging by your face, I don't think I succeeded. "

"No, it's not that," she reassured him, "I'm still feeling under the weather."

"Did you finally make a appointment?" he inquired.

Rick couldn't understand her reluctance for the doctors. She was always waiting for the very last moment to consult one. Like the time they ate at a new restaurant, Michonne threw up for hours but still refused to go to the emergency room like he asked her too. She finally acquiesced after her fourth visit to the toilet. It turned out to be food poisoning. Michonne damned the restaurant for days. This time it was different, and the more she waited, the more he was concerned.

He put the tagliatelle pasta he choose as side dish with the chicken sauce in a big bowl.

"No, hmmm…. I need to tell you something. " Michonne said toying with her necklace. "I think you might want to drop your chicken for a minute."

She felt like she had knots in her stomach, her anxiety taking over little by little. Despite the time she took to get her thoughts together, a little part of her was still unsure. Her mind kept saying to her 'This is how it works. We make choices even if live is unpredictable, otherwise we stop living' and she knew that that wasn't what she wanted.

Rick sat on the chair in front of her and Michonne reached into her pocket to pull out with her shaking hand the pregnancy tests. She placed them on the marble kitchen island and Rick grabbed them up to scrutinize them. His face went blank and his eyes bulged when he saw the words "Pregnant 7+" on one of them, the "+" sign on the second and finally two bars clear as day on the last one.

"I'm sick… because I'm pregnant, " she announced, "I took the tests earlier, but I wanted to tell you in person."

"You're pregnant? " He asked as if he didn't hear what she said. He was not expecting his day to end up with the most shocking news of his life. "What does the +7 mean?"

Michonne nodded her head, "That means I'm pregnant by 7 weeks or maybe more."

And like in the bathroom she waited. Her eyes darted back to his blank face. He was examining the 3 sticks for what felt like hours. His brain taking the time it needed to process this momentous news. He thought he couldn't be happier than the day Michonne told him she loved him, but he was here and now. Standing in his kitchen. Three positive tests spread out in front of him, all of them making him ecstatic at the prospect of being a father.

Rick laughed as his crystal blue eyes welled up. She didn't expect for him to laugh but his enthusiasm melted her heart and tears streamed down her face.

He was wearing a radiant smile, showing his perfect teeth. Rick could barely conceal his delight. He found everything he had ever wanted with Michonne and now she was carrying his baby . She walked towards him and kissed his tears, seeing him like this washed away all the worry of the last hours. She spread her loving arms around his head and they both savoured the intense happiness they both felt.

"You're happy? " Michonne asked, she needed to hear him say it. "You don't think it's too fast or too soon?"

"You have made me the happiest man alive, " he replied, placing a kiss on her non existent bump, "Michonne, you know how bad I want a family with you. You're everything to me, you know that? "

Michonne nodded her head. She was on the verge of crying again , her heart was so full of adoration for this man, that she thought it could explode. He was everything and so much more for her too.

"Good, now give me a kiss, " Rick requested cupping Michonne's face.

Suddenly, Michonne held up her finger, she turned and bent her body towards the floor as she felt the nausea intrude on their beautiful moment. She tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. The remnants of her lunch spewed out of her, some splashing on Rick's shoes, her stomach kept on contracting and forcing everything up and out.

Michonne's throat felt sore from the stomach acid and her mouth tasted of vomit. Her face was a paler version of it's usual lustrous chocolate brown with hot tears dripping down her face. She couldn't take her eyes off the mess she created. It was so intense that she didn't reach the bathroom in time and the worst part of it was the smell.

Rick sprung into action, after she let everything out. He got rid of his worn boots, went straight to the bathroom to run a warm bath and then found his kitchen mop to clean the remnants of every meal Michonne had eaten that day. Michonne felt completely spent as she sagged onto the kitchen island.

Rick cradled her body to his chest and carried her to the bathroom. There were traces of vomit in her locs. He set her down lightly onto her feet and quietly undressed her as the tub filled with warm water. The scent of her favorite strawberry bath bomb wafted into the air soothing her frazzled mind. After he settled her in the tub, he threw his clothes in the washing machine and returned to his soaking queen and gestured for her to make room for his body behind hers.

"I can't anymore! I just want this to stop," she complained, already feeling better thanks to Rick's attentions and touch. ""How I'm supposed to live the next several months like this?"

"You know one day we are going to laugh about it," he said dreamily "I will tell him or her, the day daddy made a bomb ass chicken and mommy threw up all over our shoes."

She giggled, "Rick you need to stop hanging out with Sasha ' Bomb ass'? Really?"

"Girl please," He interjected trying to mimic Sasha's tone, "She told me I was invited to the cookout. "

Michonne's body shook with laughter and she grabbed her belly breathlessly. Still chuckling she let her head lay back on Rick's shoulder. Her laugh was contagious he found himself laughing along with her.

She shook her head, "No. She said that you can bring a plate and leave, Rick! "

"Well," he replied amused, "I thought I was hype."

"Babe, you are not and you will never be," she said, crushing his dreams without any remorse.

Rick chuckled, he was washing Michonne's body with her loofah "Yeah, but you love me."

Michonne put a handful of bubbles onto his aquiline nose, " I do."

"What now?" Rick asked his hand roaming on her belly, under the water.

"I need to do a blood test tomorrow," Michonne informed him, her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of security being enveloped in Rick's presence. "Rosita also gave me the number of a midwife to book an appointment with."

Rick grinned. It was a pleasant glimpse of what the next months will be about , " Alright," he said and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Michonne shivered. It was a sensitive part on her body.

"Cool," she replied, "I'm so nervous. Oh God, are we really going to have a baby Rick?" she exclaimed giddy with the thought of the little one growing within her.

"We can do it, I know you are going to be a great mom. I have no doubts about it. You're already the best person I know."

"And you are going to be a bomb ass dad too," Michonne teased. She added a bit more bashfully, "Sorry I ruined your diner. The chicken looked delicious."

"You didn't ruin anything," Rick corrected her, his eyes fastened on her every movement. Nearly four months of dating this magnificent creature and he was still in awe of her.

"My day was horrible and you brightened it."

Rick stroked her flat belly, beaming with pride. He still had a hard time believing that in just a few months he would have the most precious person in his arms. The perfect mix of Michonne and him, the personification of their love. The baby didn't know how blessed he or she was to have Michonne for a mother. It was crazy how he just heard about it today and already felt a deep unconditional and inexplicable love coupled with the urge to protect the child against anything,

Even if the pregnancy was a surprise, Rick had already been envisioning a future that only had Michonne in future he imagined happened in a different order, with them moving in together first, then getting married and then children to follow. even though the order of things had changed, irrevocably, it didn't change the way he felt about the woman in his arms or quell the excitement bubbling within him. He was just as anxious as Michonne was, but happiness swelled within him each time he thought about a mini version of him or his girlfriend, calming his anxiety.

The water was quickly cooling and their fingers had begun to wrinkle, but they were in a good place contemplating the silence coiled in each other embrace. Rick hummed a melody as he always did whenever he was content.

"Sing me a song, please," Michonne requested quietly, glancing over her shoulders. Fatigue beginning to take over.

"Which one?" Rick asked, he opened his eyes to look at her.

Michonne smiled, "The Snow Patrol one."

" _We'll do it all. Everything_." He crooned in her ears, " _On our own._ "

Michonne loved listen to him, he had this husky baritone that was so soft it sent shivers through her body. He never sang for anyone, even his mother, who could beg him for days at their family gatherings.

He had taken voice and piano lessons every Saturday when he was younger along while Cindy was taught guitar, but the classes ceased once they grew old enough.

He was more than glad to stop, unlike Cindy who he believed had true talent. The soccer field was the only place he craved to be on along with Shane. Years later he was transported back to those moments, except he was singing for the love of his life and his unborn child.

Michonne felt herself drifting into sleep. She wasn't worried about what the future held, because she knew no matter what as long as she had Rick by her side, everything would turn out fine.

" _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hello, hello ! I'm so dumbstruck by all your reviews, favorites, follows. I really don't know what to say, here, and I talk a lot ! I really didn't expect this story to be that well received, but it's so good to have you, yeah I'm also talking abt you silent reader, because I have a lot of doubts concerning this story, I cried because of it. I even thought abt removing it, BUT I know some people would literally kill me lmao. Still I'm very excited for the second part of B &B, you got the boujee now time to welcome the very bad…. This chapter let know Mike a little more, shall we? **

**As usual big thanks to winterscorpion, without her there will be no Bad & Boujee, thanks for listening to my rambling, my doubts and all. Forever grateful for you & to you mama. **

**To blackgirlfairy my twin brain, always in my head and forever in my heart ( so cheesy ), thank you for being there and always helping me despite the fact that you're a future star.**

 **And last but not least Richonne4life who wrote the magnificent Contractions Of The Heart, a true source of motivation, you're awesome girl.**

* * *

 **BAD AND BOUJEE**

 **Chapter 9 : Don't Michonne me.**

 _Look, mama, I made it to Forbes!_

As far back as he could remember, Michael had always wanted to be a gangster. Because gangsters were rich and respected, two things he had never been. Mike grew up in a loving but poor family. Being the only child and being his mother's entire world definitely had its advantages but loneliness was also a permanent companion. When he'd met Terry Jackson in kindergarten, the other boy quickly became the brother he never had.

His father worked two underpaid jobs to provide for their family. The man died completely worn out by a life filled with hardships, and without getting the chance to witness his son's rise to fame. His mother, Donna, had though. She had been the only one to believe in him when all the catty ladies at their church had made fun of her and her "good to nothing son."

Mike's first audience was his toys and his first stage, his room. He wasn't sure if gangsters could rap too, but he was determined to tackle both. He was destined to be someone, give his mom the lavish life she deserved and take her far away from the sad one they had.

He moved on from his indoor action figure audience to an audience that he knew were the harshest judges and who better to test his freshly-written lyrics than the barbershop.. After a while Mike realized that he actually had talent. Finally cheering for the 'no good' kid that no one thought would live past his teens much less succeed.

It wasn't long before he left the barbershop and took to the internet, desperately trying to go viral. It wasn't long before he realized that it was an incredibly ruthless place. Haters hiding behind an IP address and everybody and their mama had something to say about every little detail. The critical hate was good though. It pushed him to work harder to prove them **all** wrong. He was the best. He was sure of that and soon enough everybody in the world would too.

He used the internet to help him gain popularity which, in turn, helped him showcase his talents in some of the hottest venues in Atlanta. It was there that a producer took a chance on him. It was there that he was discovered, and scored his first recording contract. Of course, he spent his first check on his mama, paying her back for all those years she broke her back for him. Unfortunately, back then he didn't know how to keep money, how to invest to make it grow until you could fill your swimming pool with it. Michael was rich, young, and stupid.

Until, one day he met his match, with the multifaceted man that was Philip " The Governor " Blake. Philip was **interesting and intriguing** , the kind of person to preach the false to gain the truth but unbelievably good in business. Naturally, Michael accepted his money to build his latest **envy** : a record label. Philip wanted to have his name everywhere and had lofty political ambitions but he wanted to conquer Atlanta first. The more people by his side, the merrier for his future election as mayor.

From the fresh faced artist to savvy businessman, investment after investment, call after call, he made a name by himself with the help of the good "Governor". Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he was **THE** Michael James Taylor. He was finally somebody. He was now a role model to all those young boys who could say that as far as they remember they always wanted to be a rapper. Mike had flourished into a business chameleon, learning from the Governor and the streets the ruthless backroom dealings and cutthroat maneuvers that it took to survive in this world. They had been his only teachers and he was an avid student. First lesson being, shake a hand but don't hesitate to shake the table to show who's boss. Michael couldn't take no for an answer in his business and personal life.

Michael beamed with pride the day he celebrated the opening of Hustla Record, the name chosen since it was what his father tried to be, what his mother used to be, and how he grew up. Hustling from the cradle to the throne. It was one of the reasons he couldn't understand, how his former lover dumped him for a man who was born with a golden spoon in his mouth. He was the big bang, while Rick was just a motherfucking lucky guy born in the right place, with the right family.

Mike was standing in his enormous room, trying to pick his suit for the day. He couldn't choose between the blue, or the grey one. He settled for the blue since it was Michonne favorite color on him. He checked himself over in the mirror, grateful that God gifted him with his handsome face, and Adonis body.

This morning he woke up thinking about the two best things in life; money and mind was filled with Michonne and no woman in Atlanta, no matter how skillful her her head game, could make him forget her. His mother always found a way to remind him how stupid he was to let her go. His "brother" Terry chanted the contrary, constantly telling him it was time to let it go, but he knew Terry had a thing for Michonne too. _Who wouldn't,_ he thought. She wasn't just a body either… and what a body it was. She had a brain too. She was the smartest woman he had ever been with. Too smart in his opinion. Always correcting him or trying to speak a language he didn't understand. He often told her that she was more gorgeous with her mouth closed. He never did understand her anger afterwards. He was simply speaking his truth.

Just the thought of her made his dick hard. He could feel the heat of her touch and her smell still lingering on his sheets. Michonne was good at driving him crazy. She knew what he liked and just the way he liked it. More importantly, she was _his_. How was he supposed to let her show her assets to every Atlanta? What kind of man would he be? Who would put any kind of respect on his name. The respect he had struggled all his life to earn? His mother wasn't that way, and he needed his woman to follow her path to be a good and respected woman. Church every Sunday, at home taking care of his house, his children and above all him.

Michonne had repeatedly said that although she respected the women who chose this way of life, but it wasn't her. She had ambitions, and stripping was just a jump she took to reach the roof. He was tired of her metaphors. He would get her back. Yes he would, and no Rick 'Clint Eastwood' Grimes would stop him. Her future ex boyfriend was an ant under his designer shoes.

Once ready, he made his way to his private garage. After having made the all important decisions on his attire, it was time to decide which of his luxury cars would be the lucky pick to be driven by his Midas hands? He chose the orange Lamborghini. His favorite one.

He put his Dior shades on, and started the engine. He turned the music on, needing it to distract him from his own thoughts, but even with that he couldn't escape her. The first song to play was by a French rapper Michonne loved. The last time they were in this car together she was listening to it, rapping along with him - she'd been good too. From time to time she would translate the lyrics to him, he vaguely remembered that it was a song about rap and drugs.

 _Conduit prudemment, les flics au cul ça j'en doute_

 _ **Drive lightly, the cops up to my ass I doubt it.**_

 _Surtout si dans la caisse y'a d'la drogue brutalement douce_

 _ **Especially if in the car there is drug brutally mild**_

 _La police flippe, il y a le feu dans nos districts_

 _ **The police is afeared, there is a fire in our districts**_

 _Les jeunes le savent, le poulet est meilleur quand il sort de la rôtisserie._

 _ **Young people know it, the chicken is better when is out of the rotisserie**_

Mike checked his jacket pocket and was relieved when his fingers grazed the box he had placed there. He had heard disturbing news the night before, so after he would left the studio, he needed to go by and say hello to an old friend. But for now he slammed his feet on the accelerator and increased the volume.

 _J'ai le dealer instinct, regarde comme c'est grave_

 _ **I have the dealer instinct, look out how it's bad.**_

 _Je vois mes refrains comme des euros, mes rimes comme des grammes_

 _ **I see my verses like euros (french money ), my rhymes like grams.**_

 _Pose le tout sur la balance, une avalanche se dégage_

 _ **Put everything on the scale, an avalanche emerges**_

 _Dehors c'est la fin du monde mec il pleut des pétasses_

 _ **Outside its the end of the world man, it's raining bitches.**_

#########################

"Come on Rick," Michonne whined trying to get up, " I have to go to the laboratory before the class. I'm gonna be late." She pushed Rick's strong arms off of her chest. "I need to get ready."

"It's only seven in the morning." Rick showered her upper body with wet kisses showing no signs of meeting her request. "We have time, let's enjoy it, before a little someone invades it."

He stroked her belly, impatient to meet this 'little someone'. She had only broken the news to him yesterday and he was still on cloud nine with no intention of floating down. Rick spent half of his night watching his precious pregnant girlfriend deep in her sleep. His heart expanding with love at the sight. Being with Michonne pushed him to be better, to do better. His future paternity urged him furthermore in this direction.

The other half of his night, he thought about the changes he needed to put in place before the arrival of the future Simone-Grimes. He was going to work more hours, even if money was never going to be an issue considering the millions his bank account held. Still, he wanted to provide for his family with the money coming from his own labor. Not the one he possessed just because he was Richard Wayne Carl Grimes. He was grateful to never have to worry about his wealth. Michonne and his children's future was secure which was comforting thought.

He also had the house to take care of. Rick's initial project was to buy his grandparents mansion from his parents and renovate it with his partner into their dream home. Now, however time was not on his side. There were only a few precious months before the baby. Not enough time to do everything that he wanted to the house and hope to live in it. So they needed a place where to live while he put everything in place. When he finally drifted into a restless doze it was cut short by Michonne's alarm.

She always set it early to have time to get out of his bed. This had always been a difficult task because Rick wanted them to stay under his sheets, cuddling forever.

Then came Rick's favorite part; watching Michonne get dressed. Despite the numerous clothes she put in his wardrobe she could never find anything to wear. Rick didn't mind though, it gave him the opportunity to watch Michonne in her underwear, her ass jiggling everytime she tiptoed trying to reach for an outfit that was too high for her petite height. It was also one of the many times, where she offered him the spectacle of her dance skills. Swaying and rolling her full hips at the music she chose, sometimes asking Rick to come dance or sing with her.

These small moments with Michonne were the best ones. She made everything more joyful. He spent years feeling alone, empty since his grandpa left and Cindy was sent away. Michonne arrived in his life like the thunder intruding in a quiet night, and lightened it. He couldn't fathom the idea of a life without her. He needed her, lusted for her, adored her and yet it wasn't enough.

"And who's fault is that? " Michonne inquired, pulling him from his reverie.

"Hey, hold on, " he replied with a chuckle, " If you didn't have that bad habit to put your hand in my pants whenever we were watching the TV–"

"Excuse me, " Michonne was stunned by his accusations. " Maybe if you didn't wear your sweatpants without boxers I wouldn't have to put my hand in there to verify. And it's bold coming from the man who's always rubbing and,smacking my derriere. You have a problem Rick ' ass man ' Grimes."

Rick's body shook with laughter. Michonne watched him tenderly, Rick was a burden man who worked a tough job, and the more she learned about his family, the more she felt for him. He didn't grow up in a loving environment, with a supportive mother pushing you to pursue your dreams. Neither did he have a father who was always present, instead of infrequent appearances that gave no indication of caring. She was glad to see his tense body soften with amusement. She was proud to be the one to put a genuine, sincere smile on his face.

"Well, I guess my plan worked," he joked kissing her tummy. "I need to talk to you about something," Michonne stopped her usual perusal of his curly locs, anxiety pouring through her. She hated those words. From her experience they were often synonymous of bad news.

"Nothing bad." Rick lifted his head, to look straight at her still worried eyes despite his reassurance. "I was thinking that maybe, it's time for us to live together, have our own house. "

Michonne felt a surge of happiness, she giggled punching the air before crashing her lips against his.

"I thought you would never ask," she exclaimed, her joy dripping in her voice. Rick chuckled, elated to see her so enthusiastic with the idea.

He narrowed his icy blue eyes at her radiant fuller face "Is that so?" Pregnancy looked very good on her. Giving her the famous glow that he read all about yesterday on internet.

"Yes I brought half of my clothes at your house. All my shoes, my products are invading your bathroom. Seriously Rick? We already live together but I was waiting for you to make it official."

Rick titled his head, she was right. His house rapidly became hers, at each one of her visit she changed something, even buy new furnitures. She brought two large suitcases with her clothes claiming his wardrobe, Rick gave her all the space she was asking for, willingly.

"Oh, I see, well now it's official, " He said with a wink, " But I'd rather us have our home. How about we start searching tonight?"

Michonne pouted her lips,"I can't, I have to work tonight."

"Oh," His smile slipped, the playfulness from earlier fading from his face, "I didn't know you would go back."

She shrugged, her hands back in his curls,"Since I'm feeling slightly better, " She could sense Rick's discomfort. A muscle in his jaw twitched but she kept talking, "I haven't step foot back there since last week."

His expression closed up while he tried to find the best words to communicate his displeasure without causing Michonne's one. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and raised his body from Michonne.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"What do you mean, " Michonne quizzed, her forehead creased. She imitated Rick and sat up with

her arms crossed over her chest.

"I mean that you are pregnant Michonne."

"Oh, really," She grumbled in a sarcastic tone. " I didn't know that, thank you Captain obvious! It's not like I took 3 fucking tests to know that."

"Please, don't get upset, " Rick rubbed a hand over his forehead in frustration. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of you strippin' you know that Michonne, and it's worse now that you're carin' our child. Walkin' all night with those heels, with dangerous customers all around you–"

"And you think _I'm_ comfortable?"

Her eyes were blazing with anger. She was torn between the envy to cry because Rick was right or to be mad because he was right. She chose the latter.

"But still I don't have the choice."

"Of course, you do, " He interjected softly. "Take my money. Please, Michonne let me take care of you. "

"No! " Michonne shouted. She climbed off the bed shoving the blanket with force. Rick tried to grab her hand to prevent her from leaving his side. " I can take care of myself thank you very much. "

"Just explain to me, why you won't let me? "

"Because, because, " she paused, took a deep breath in and out to calm her anger, she knew her hormones were half of the reason of her outburst, but the other half was coming from a reasonable place, " I don't want people to see me as a gold digger, Rick. The stripper met the handsome millionaire, got knocked up by him and now look at her spending his money instead of hers."

" Michonne..."

"Don't Michonne me, " she requested hugging herself. It was her first disagreement with Rick and she hated the feeling of insecurity it brought to her, "It's easy for you Rick. You've never had to worry about money. I had help from my dad at first, but then I just found myself alone with a huge amount of debt. Between the bills, all the problems I got with my old car and the new one I had to buy. My loan and the money I owe my dad. It's always been one thing after another. You have no idea how expensive life is."

Rick ran his hands through his unkempt curls. Michonne's words saddened him, as a police officer he had witness how life could be difficult for people who weren't part of the 1% of society that he had the privilege of being a part of.

"You're right. I don't." Rick replied, pulling Michonne into his embrace again. She cursed her body because of how quick she hunched in his arms, even when she was supposed to be mad at him. "I have so much money that I would need at least 9 lives to spend it all. This is why I'm asking you to let me spend it usefully, please, let me do that for you Michonne... and for _our_ baby."

Michonne sighed, the thought lingered in her mind for those past months. She was tired of stripping and she couldn't think of a better time to put an end to it. She didn't want to start her pregnancy in that environment. The idea of letting Rick help her really bothered her, but she knew it wasn't only about her anymore. He was doing it for their future child too and if his money could permit her to get rid of all her debts while she could, at the same time find a new job before welcoming the baby, it was maybe the time to take it.

" Alright, " she conceded. Rick's blew a relieved breath at her words, " But. I want us to split," she added causing Rick to chuckle and nod his head. "I will sell my car. I should have never have bought it in the first place."

"No, you won't," Rick countered shoving her hair back away from her face, "I know how much you love your car. "

She shook her head, even if she had bought the car at a reasonable price, it wasn't the best choice to make, as much as she had been happy to have her dream car. "Yes, I will."

Michonne's tone made it clear it wasn't up for debate, so Rick just nodded, dropping the subject, for the time being. The tension rapidly disappeared from his room, he cupped her face between his hands stroking her cheeks and kissed her plump lips.

"Michonne," he started, studying her face as if it was the last time he would lay his eyes on her."I will never ask you to do something you don't want to do. Is that really what you want?"

A huge, bright smile broke into her face, she could see the sincerity in his eyes," Yes, Rick."

Before she registered what was happening, Rick's lips were massaging hers, his tongue parted her mouth in search of her tongue. He ravaged her with a sloppy, hungry kiss while his hand slipped under her silk pyjama top to caress her fuller breasts, Michonne winced causing Rick to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" He was out of breath.

"No, but they are still a little bit sensitive." Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. Per usual her hands hurried in his hair. "But Rick, hold on, do you really think we have time for that?"

Michonne felt her body warming up and her pussy throbbing under Rick's lustful gaze. It was the first morning since she started feeling ill, that she didn't have morning sickness, it was actually the perfect moment to have sex. Unfortunately, she had to get up and get ready.

"I always have time to make love to my wife," Rick replied not catching his slip. He drew his lips nearer , but Michonne finger stopped him, a look of astonishment taking over her face.

"What," she asked her voice breaking a little. She had to clear her throat before speaking again," What did just you call me? "

"Well, I guess that something else I have to make official. " Rick replied with a boyish smile, his tone light-hearted as if he didn't just drop a verbal bomb.

She was silent - her mouth hung open in a state of shock. Her face was unusually unreadable past the obvious expression. His heart thundered at the thought that Michonne may have been about to reject him. Maybe it was too early, or she didn't feel quite as strongly about him as he did about her. His fear won out over both of those though - forcing his body to stay still and his mouth closed until she finally opened her mouth to answer

"Alright, make it official and make it good Rick," she said, gifting him with a bright smile, her happiness was so intense it scared her for a minute. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about marrying Rick. Of course she did. Every day in fact. She had even started looking at wedding dresses in her Pinterest account.

"I want a knee on the floor, tears in your eyes, and a big speech about how extraordinary I am, ok? "

Rick chuckled, their foreheads touching as his breath tickled her skin . "Anything for you."

#########

"Do you really have to eat your burger that loud?" An exasperated Rick asked his partner Leo.

Rick sighed and glared at him, they were seated in their patrol car after have been called for nothing near Buckhead. It was lunch time, and eating beside Leo made Rick lose his appetite. His mind was occupied by Michonne, even though they had exchanged steamy goodbyes only hours ago, he already missed her. He wasn't supposed to work today, but one of his colleagues had hurt himself, so here he was in the annoying company of Leo. The man didn't shine by his intelligence and proved it each day that Rick spent with him.

"Thinking about your girlfriend chief?" Leo's question startled him from his pleasant thoughts.

Rick threw him a dirty look, "What the hell are you talkin' about? "

Leo half shrugged, Rick's imposing charisma intimidated him, "I heard the guys talking about you and a woman."

Rick massaged his forehead, he wasn't fond of his colleagues, and there was no love lost from them towards him. They hated him because of his privileged background, and he hated them because

they were too stupid to see his success was due to his hard work. He owed nothing to anybody. He was used to them talking shit behind his back, but the fact that Michonne's name was brought in their conversation made his blood boil.

Rick was about to reply when a car passed by him, driving too fast for his liking, and swerving in and out of its lane . He switched on his sirens and slammed onto the accelerator pedal in pursuit. The driver slowed down his Mad Max driving taking the hint and parked his car on the side of the road. He rolled his window, and had a hard time focusing on what was happening around him. After a few seconds his mouth twitched when he recognized Rick approaching his luxury car followed by his partner.

"Look Andrea," he slurred pointing his finger at Rick, "It's Rick Grimes."

Rick scrunched his nose when Philip laughed, the unpleasant and harsh scent of alcohol hitting his nostrils. It was only 1pm yet, Philip was clearly intoxicated. Andrea blew a harsh non-alcoholic breath wondering, _how in earth they found themselves in this situation?_ She warned Philip to not drink that much, and to not drive but as usual he didn't listen to her. So, _as usual,_ she was in a bad predicament because of his stubbornness. She waved at Rick, giving him a half smile relieved that it was him.

"Nice to see you, Officer," Philip said putting his hand straight against his forehead as if they were in the army and Rick was his superior. "I hope you had a good morning."

"License and registration," Rick requested, grimacing at the smell. It was unbearable.

"Of course," Philip replied chuckling, " Andrea, you heard the man, the papers now."

Andrea handed them to Rick, "Do you know why I pulled you over, " he asked his hard blue eyes roaming over Philip's rose cheeks and droopy eyes.

"I… have ...may- maybe drank too much " Philip replied staggering, Rick shook his head, the always put together Philip was now a pathetic wasted man who could barely talk. He didn't have the attitude of someone in trouble for DUI, but more like a man who thought he was too important to be arrested.

"Maybe? " Rick repeated and gave the papers back to Andrea, He started walking backward, " Leo, bring me the breathalyzer would you?"

"Ohhhhhh, easy, " Philip replied moving his arms up and down " Easy there, Rick come on. No need for all that. I had only two or three drinks! Andrea tell him I'm not that drunk."

"I'm sorry Rick " she said, "He had a rough morning and did something stupid. Can you just forget about it? I will drive him home."

Rick went quiet. He tilted his head, and looked Andrea dead in her eyes. She held her smile thinking that her little speech worked on him. But he turned to Philip, his tone not leaving room for any argument.

"I'm gonna ask you to step out of your vehicle, _Sir._ "

Anger stirred within Philip when he understood what Rick wanted to do. If he was arrested for a DUI it would compromise his campaign as future mayor of Atlanta. Everything he had worked so hard for, destroyed in mere minutes. It wasn't the first time he drove wasted but it was his first encounter with a officer not willing to look away.

"You really think you can arrest me?" He argued, frowning his reddened turned his head to Leo, fear taking over Rick's partner's features. If Rick was determined to play the good cop, maybe he could win Leo over and skip an arrest. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I do," Rick replied as if the question was addressed to him, his grip tightening on the breathalyzer in his hands, "But I don't care. Out. Now! "

Philip climbed out his car struggling to keep his balance. His brain was sending a signal to his body but his legs didn't seem to get the message. Andrea tried to help him before he stumbled on the ground, in front of everyone but Philip mumbled something and shoved her.

"You are going to regret this, Grimes. And you, over there, what's your fucking name?" He barked barely standing straight, his behavior erratic and hostile, "I'm gonna destroy you both. You can say goodbye to your reputation and your jobs!"

Rick smirked. He was used to hearing threats uttered by assholes sitting in the back of his car, blaming anyone for their faults except their own actions. Not for nothing, seeing Philip in this state was actually quite amusing. This city would be a better place without men like him, Rick was sure of that.

Rick made him stand in the center of the road. Philip's eyes were unfocused and glassy as the man spoke to him. The cop made commands, asking him to balance on one leg and walk a straight line - two major components of a standard field sobriety test. Focusing as hard as he could in his inebriated state, Philip tried and failed numerous times. As a last resort, Rick used his breathalyzer, forcing the tube between Philip's lips and forcing him to blow. Seconds later, it was revealed that his blood alcohol level was .15 - .7 above the legal limit. Philip had no time to think as Rick huffed, pressing Philip's face up against his car window as he shackled his wrists in the cold metal cuffs.

"It's not good to have me as your enemy," Philip continued his rant . A little crowd gathered around the scene, some of them recording the heated arrest with their cell phone.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Rick," Andrea growled, walking fast with her red bottom heels trying to catch him. He barely paid attention to her, and didn't stop his walk, " What the fuck are you doing? Just let him go. This is the last thing he needs right now, Rick, please."

Rick pushed Philip's body into the engine. When he turned to access his seat Andrea blocked the way. She wasn't the kind to let go easily and made sheep's eyes silently imploring him to turn a blind eye. Leo tried to move her, but she wrestled.

"Leave her," Rick requested, "What do you want Andrea?"

"I know you don't care about money, since you have a lot of it," she said her gaze falling down on the floor, the way Rick stared at her with the blue of his eyes turning somber frightened her a little. She knew he would never do anything to harm her, but Rick was an alpha and like all the alpha men she frequented it was better to have them as ally. "But you know, Philip could help you one day, if you need anything. Please don't arrest him. This will spoil all his chances. "

"Are you tryin' to bribe an officer of the law, Andrea," he asked, clenching his jaw. He wasn't the biggest fan of Andrea. Reading people was part of his job, and from what he read on her she was untrustworthy and kept his thoughts to himself however, she was Michonne's friend and he had to respect that, "I want nothing from you or your drunk boyfriend. He should have thought about all of that before driving, putting every life in the neighborhood in danger. You should go before I arrest you too!"

Andrea went white, her shoulders dropping. His tone was calm like he was ordering a coffee instead of threatening her. She pulled away and climbed onto the sidewalk rejoining the entertained neighborhoods.

They were just supposed to go to this meeting, convince some people to support him in his election and go back home. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy as Negan –Philip's right hand man– said this morning.

Andrea sighed, took her phone out of her purse. Michonne's number was the last one she called, her phone almost fell from her trembling hands.

"It's Michonne Simone's phone. Please feel free to leave a message."

She growled, it wasn't the best time for her best friend to disappear on her. She tried again but after the 3rd attempt she gave up and climbed in the empty Rolls Royce, driving in direction of the police station.

##############

 _Baby Suggs didn't even raise her head. From her sickbed she heard them go but that wasn't the reason she lay still. It was a wonder to her that her grandsons had taken so long to realize that every house wasn't like the one on Blue–_

Before she could finish the sentence, Michonne's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. She was seated on the grass of the park near her college, as she loved to do when she wasn't studying in the University library. The remnants of her barely touched lunch by her side. She giggled having a pretty good idea of the owner of the hands.

"Guess who?" The disembodied voice inquired.

"Dad, I know it's you," she replied laughing.

He blew a frustrated breath, pulling his hands away from her face. "You always win."

"Of course I do." Michonne marked her page for later, "You always do that."

She smiled at him, his tanned black skin making her slightly jealous. His longs salt and pepper locs were piled over his head. Tiredness written all over him, his crinkles always here to remind her that her dad was becoming old.

Michonne was grateful that no matter how her life was upside down she had the constant presence of her father, he was always treated her like his little girl. In his mind she was still the baby he took in his arms, crying at how tiny and beautiful she was.

Michonne was a easy going child, shy and always obedient. When she entered the teen years, she had moments where she tried to test their limits, but it didn't last. Her nose always in a book or dancing to the new song in vogue. She was his best accomplishment. Words couldn't describe how proud he was of her.

His daughter was the carbon copy of Anaishe, from her face to the attitude. And the more she was growing up, the more their resemblance was striking, it broke his heart a little that his dearly departed wife would never witness the fruit of what she bore.

Ezekiel stroked his daughter locs grinning lovingly at her, he remembered her 14th birthday when she decided to have locs like him. They were trying to establish a new relationship after her death. It was the first step in the healing path Michonne took.

"I brought you something to eat, but as I can see, " Her father pointed to her sandwich forgotten on the corner, "You already found something."

"Let me guess: chili mac and cheese? "

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, "Am I that predictable? "

Michonne tried to hold in her laughter, "It's the only meal you know how to cook Dad."

"But you love it, " Ezekiel remarked, feigning hurt, "Don't you? "

Michonne nodded and took the plate from his hands, she felt nauseous when she smelled the food. She had to hide it from her father before he noticed. She forced herself to dig into it, she didn't know it was possible for her to loathe food. Her father's chili Mac and cheese _was_ her favorite, but since her body wasn't only hers anymore, she just wanted to toss it and never lay her eyes on it ever again.

She plastered a fake smile on her face, her mouth full of chili.

Ezekiel frowned his forehead, "Everything's fine baby girl?"

"Yes, " Michonne replied, nodding her head rapidly as she put the lid back on the box, "I'm just not hungry… Anyway, how was Cuba?" she hastily asked before her father had the time to speak.

"It was great, the food, the people. It's such a colorful country," he answered, more than glad to talk about his business trip. He was a culinary critic for a new cooking magazine. He had to travel to Cuba to discover restaurants and write about each of them. It was his first trip for his new job and Michonne was happy to see the excitement in his eyes. "I even met a man who was living with a tiger as his pet. And now I want one."

Michonne giggled. Cuba seemed like the perfect place for his eccentric personality, " And what does Carol have to say about that?"

"She said never," he responded, intensifying Michonne's laughter. She could totally envision Carol's saying those words with a tiny friendly smile. " And talked about a cat. What I'm supposed to do with a cat when I clearly said TIGER."

"I'm sorry, but I'm team Carol on this one."

"My own flesh and blood betraying me," he said dramatically. He had missed his daughter but she seemed happier than the last time she came to his home, with Mike. Actually, now that he had a good look at her, she was simply glowing, competing with the sun warming them on this beautiful but chill day. He took her hands, "I'm glad to see you happy Michonne. I feel like it has been years since I've seen you." He was happy when she called him to join her for lunch. Michonne was the last fragment of his wife hel had, so he cherished dearly every moment they had together.

Michonne sobered up at his words, guiltiness crawling back into her. She was so afraid of disappointing her dad, that she ended up shutting him out of her life. Now she was in a better place, ready to confess what was going on in her life and no matter the consequences at least she would be the one who told him. She was surprised Mike didn't jump on the occasion, maybe he finally understood he wasn't welcome in her life anymore.

"What is happening in my baby's life? Why aren't you and Mike together anymore?"

Michonne took back her hands and started wiping them on her black mini skirt, "Mike and I weren't meant to end up together. I can't explain why we were together in first place. I guess he was there during a time where I wasn't good. I was feeling lonely and just wanted something or someone to make me forget. Do you have those moments where you heard mom's favorite song and you're either smiling, or feeling guilty because you feel like you're living your life without her? You're happy while she isn't here? "

Her father nodded, his eyes welling up.

"Of course you do." Her right hand found it's usual favorite spot on her necklace, "It was nice at the beginning, well that what I was telling myself. Mike was funny, crazy but in a entertaining way. Until someone told him something about me and that's when i finally started noticing everything that was wrong. He became overbearing, controlling."

Ezekiel clenched his fists, anger building inside of him "Did he…? " he stuttered incapable of finishing the sentence. The mere thought enraging him.

"No, he never hit me, " Michonne replied, "But he was always on my back, trying to force me to go in his direction, we spent the last few months of our relationship fighting all the time."

Ezekiel blew a harsh breath. He was relieved that Mike never laid his hands on his pride and joy, but that didn't calm his fury to know what she went through for months, without him noticing it. He had failed in his role. He was the who was supposed to protect her from any harm.

"What was the reason," he asked, even if nothing could justify Mike's attitude towards her. He wanted to know. "You said someone said something about you. What was it Michonne?"

Michonne bowed her head. She repeated to herself the encouraging words Rick told her over and over again before she left this morning , ' _everything is gonna be fine'_.

"I was a stripper. One of Mike's friends saw me one night at my club and told him." The words poured of her mouth straightforwardly, that was it. She couldn't hide anymore. Gone were the days of her twisting the truth, trying weave together plausible excuses when he asked questions about her job.

At the moment, in front of his stoic, unreadable face, Michonne would have given anything to be in his head. He couldn't be happy, she knew that, but was he mad? Disappointed? "Dad, please say something." she pleaded softly, almost whispering.

"What I am suppose to say here, Michonne?" He asked, disappointment etched on his face, his voice breaking a little. His gaze everywhere but in her direction. He couldn't look at her without imagining Michonne half naked, dancing while money was thrown at her. No, he couldn't. "You want me to tell you how disappointing it is? What I am suppose to say here? How could you do that?"

"How could I? Seriously?" She repeated. Hurt by the fact that he couldn't even look at her and even more by his words, " I needed money dad. I have debts, towards you, my school. I tried job after job but stripping was the easiest and the best way to earn a lot of money." Why was she surprised? She saw it coming, yet it was easier to live it in her head, where her reality wasn't altered by it.

"Why you didn't ask me? "

Michonne sighed, she was tired to hear the same words pouring out of people's mouth each time she presented the reasons of why she was doing what she was doing. "Because you were paying for the bakery, and then you found yourself unemployed. I had to find a way to take care of myself. And I did."

"This is when you started? " Michonne nodded, lost in the memories of her first day as a stripper. The adrenaline and fear coursing in her blood had made it hard to find sleep the night before. She had to learn how to deal with impatient, rude, invading customers. She never regretted one minute of it, it taught a lot about her, the life. "Why did you stop then?"

"I discovered that… " She paused, she couldn't hold the smile breaking her face, her baby wasn't even here that he already filled her with the sweetest happiness she had ever tasted. " I'm pregnant dad."

Perhaps her pregnancy, could tone down the effects of the previous news.

Ezekiel massaged his eyelids, his head's down, "Is Mike the father?"

"Nooo, " she almost shouted, this wasn't going the way she haf naively hoped. " Rick Grimes, my boyfriend, is"

"The Rick Grimes you just met?"

"I didn't just meet him!" she interjected. This conversation was really starting to wear her down,. She had no energy left to argue. She just wanted to go back home. Go back to Rick and sleep to forget this disastrous lunch.

"Wait, wait. So, you telling me that you used to be a stripper, " he said, his brown eyes fastened on her. He lifted his fingers, starting to count with them while resuming everything she told him. " You encountered someone only 4 months ago and now you're pregnant by him? Did I miss something Michonne? You barely know that man! How could you let this happen? Were all those sex talks useless? This is just too fast Michonne. What is wrong with you? Where is my Michonne, the smart girl who always made wise decisions?"

Michonne lowered her head feeling like a little girl being scolded for breaking something in their house. He was disappointed as she predicted he would be, but she held out the tiny hope that her own father would understand, or at least try to. She let him lash out at her because she had no answers for his many questions, but she was determined to not let him make her feel guilty. She didn't do something bad, and if her dad couldn't accept her choices, it was his problem not hers.

Despite the moment a smile took over her face, she thought about Rick and how slowly he helped her find her confidence. Even if their relationship hadn't lasted long, Mike had succeeded to fill her mind with his negativity. Stripping her slowly but surely from the little bit of strength she had. He thought just because he was rich and handsome he could keep her. Break her, but thank God she stopped him before it was too late. Rick and his love brought her back. He never acted like she had to need him. He simply loved her and wanted nothing but her in his life.

"Listen, dad, " Michonne replied " I know it's a lot for you right now, and I'm sorry. But I made these decisions on my own. I own them and I am not ashamed. I love Rick, I love him very much. He's the best thing that has happened to me. He loves me, He has never blamed me or been ashamed of me for stripping like Mike did and like you're doing right now. And yes I'm pregnant with the child of the man I love. We created someone, together. Can you please, stop dad? I'm still your Michonne, stripper or not. Pregnant or not."

"It's no dad's dream to have his daughter stripping, " Ezekiel answered standing up, "I'm sorry baby girl, but it's a lot, it's unlike you. This is not how we raised you. I just need to…. I need to… I just need time. I was asking myself why you had become so distant? Beating myself up because I thought it was something I did or said. But now I understand better why you avoided me, going to the bakery when you knew I wasn't there." Ezekiel paused, Michonne could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to leave but also stay, say something yet silence seemed the best option. "I have to go, I'm sorry Michonne. "

He didn't give her time to reply. Michonne watched her father walk rapidly to his car , digging a gap in their relationship with each step he took. Nothing would be the same. She had been stronger than what she thought. No tears ran down her face, She stayed seated for God knows how long, her hand pulling the M of her necklace from right to left. Her sad eyes still on the spot where he was.

Maybe she shouldn't have told him, or do it from the get go. _What happened to her?_ A question he asked, she wondered too. Adulthood was the only explanation she could find. She didn't expect life to be that tough, to be that lonely once her father wasn't by her side. It was stupid to hid him the truth, now that she told him she felt better, lighter. He needed time, she didn't know if he was talking about hours, days or even years but she was ready to give him that.

She didn't even bother to look at her ringing phone, she stood up to leave the park and what happened, behind her.

####################

"Hey, "

"Hey yourself, everything's fine?" Michonne asked opening the door of her ancient apartment. She could sense in his voice that something was bothering him.

"Yeah, a rough day.. I just left the bakery to fetch your snack, Carol hugged me and said 'congratulations'. she added that she plans to smack some sense into your dad. Guess he told her."

Michonne giggled, "I guess. What'd you get? "

"I know you aren't feeling great, but maybe your body will tolerate some velvet cake."

"I'm gonna eat all of this cake, and then you Rick Grimes."

Rick chuckled climbing into his car, "Are you home? "

Michonne shook her head, before she realized he couldn't see her. "Nope, I'm at the girls' apartment, I still have some stuff there–"

A knock at the door cut her off. ,She stared at the door wearing a puzzled expression. None of her friends were supposed to be home that soon and even if it was one of them,they would have entered using their key, "Hold on, someone is at the door."

Michonne was in total shock, she had no idea how long she stood there glaring at Mike who was wearing the biggest grin on his annoying face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, if there is still someone checking for this story lmao. Well at least there is this one who sent me a lovely, message and for that thank you ! You too Richonne4Life, here's your new chapter ahahaha. Anyway thank you to those who are still there, still reading, posting a review. Following, favoriting. Rebloging, liking OK I STOP. Thank you to my beta thewinterscorpion the best of the best ! Let me just warn that from this chapter, everything is about to go south.**

* * *

 **BAD AND BOUJEE**

 **Chapter 10 : The devil on your shoulder**

 _I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true_

"I missed you!" Mike said breaking the tense silence. "You're so beautiful Michonne."

Anger made the surface of Rick's skin itch when he heard and recognized Mike's voice. He turned the key in the ignition.

"Don't hang up, I'm on my way." Rick announced praying he wouldn't get caught in any bad traffic.

"You're not going to invite me in?" Mike asked, peering over Michonne's shoulder to see if she was alone. He didn't want to be attacked by her crazy roommates a second time. His eyes back on Michonne, he noticed that she looked thicker than the last time he saw her at Philip's party. He had wanted to speak with her that night, but lucky for her, Terry made him change his mind. He saw the way she was dancing with Rick and knew in his heart that countrified cowboy jerk couldn't handle her. Trying to keep up with her like he was dancing to some sort of RnB honkytonk. As usual, she took Mike's breath away, sexy in her red and black shorts.

"I swear, I just want to talk." He affirmed, lifting his hands.

"I thought you were tired of talking?" Michonne inquired, the phone resting on her shoulder.

"Listen, I need to apologise for the last time." Mike massaged the back of his neck. Michonne narrowed her eyes. Mike was a good damn liar, a flaw that helped him a lot in his business. "I said things I shouldn't have said, I'm very sorry Michonne."

Michonne nodded her head but still remained silent. Once again, meaningless apologies coming from him, each time he improved changing one word or two but the feeling she got from them was always the same: anger. She could hear Rick breathing heavily at the other end of the phone.

"Come in. Be brief, I have things to do. " Michonne commanded. She put her phone on the island, knowing damn well if she refused to let him in he would have banged on the door and made a fuss in the hallway, bothering her neighbors. Mike closed the door with a satisfied smile, following Michonne in the kitchen. He took a quick look of his surroundings. He'd only been inside her apartment once before, not really a fan of the small space and even less of her roommates.

"Ok, I have a funny story for you, " he started, a dry chuckle left his lips. "Do you want to hear it, maybe? "

"Lord, Mike, can you–"

"So. Yesterday I was in the studio. As you know I'm working on my new album. And while I was writing a line for my second song, which is about you by the way," he paced in front of an irritated Michonne. She couldn't believe she really dated this man. He was like a cockroach; disgusting, and unwilling to just die, always scurrying back when least expected. "Guess who came to visit me? Philip. With some news for me. I was very intrigued, I told him, 'brother I'm all ears tell me.' He said it was about you. And this is when it gets interesting Chonnie. You want to know why?"

She huffed, just wishing for Rick to get there "No. I don't," she replied tersely.

"Let me tell you, I insist, " he said with his signature shiteating smile. "He announced to me that you were pregnant. Imagine my fucking surprise. I had to ask him if he was sure. He said yes, Andrea told him. That woman has a big mouth Michy! You should be more careful with your friends. Anyway, can you see why I found this so fucking amusing?"

Michonne crossed her arms over her chest, determined to not reply at his provocation.

"Because I know damn well it's my child and your redneck cowboy thinks it's. It's so funny, hilarious even, I would say."

"Oh Hell no!" Michonne shouted, her face reddened. Of all the things she'd heard from Mike, this was, by far, the worst of them. If she wasn't pregnant she would have jumped on him to make him regret all the pain he had caused her. Instead she tried to calm the seething rage inside her and said, "I'm seven weeks pregnant. How could it be your child Mike? I knew you had several faults but I didn't think basic mathematics was one of them."

"And how you can be so sure this is Rick's baby?" He asked starting to get agitated. His finger pointed at her still flat belly. "You want it to be his so bad that you won't even consider the possibility, huh?"

"Because it's common sense," Michonne answered, already over this ridiculous conversation, "We broke up four months ago and even before that, I knew for damn sure to protect myself from the very possibility of carrying anything of yours in my body. Don't do this, please, don't!"

Mike chuckled, his hand in his pocket to retrieve a little purple velvet box, he put it on the island in front of Michonne. She stared at the box but refused to touch it, "Open it." he requested.

"I know what's in there, " Michonne replied, she took it and tossed it with force at him. The box hit his chest before it fell to the floor with a muted thud. The diamond encrusted ring fell out of the box, its jewels picking up the light in its surroundings and sparkled on the floor.

"I don't want anything from you. No baby, no ring. Move on. Forget me, don't write a song about me, don't follow me, talk about me with Philip or Andrea. I'm not yours, this baby damn sure isn't. "

Mike didn't utter a word or move from his position. His brown eyes locked on Michonne, as if he didn't hear the words coming out of her beautiful mouth. He refused to accept the end of their relationship, especially now that she was pregnant.

"Do you remember the time I took you to Drake's concert? " He asked and Michonne's shoulders dropped.

She did remember, she had dreamed about meeting the rapper for so long, that she couldn't believe it when he took her to his concert to meet him in the flesh. She was so starstruck, and swore she made a fool of herself in front of him . It was in those moments when she thought she could fall for Mike, but he was always on his best behavior after a fight he caused.

"When he sang 'Best I've ever had', I looked at you and told you that from now on it was our song. Because it was exactly how I felt about you. You are and stay the best woman I've ever had Michy. I mean it."

Michonne blew a relieved breath when Rick opened the door. His eyes burning from the anger that rose in him from the second he had heard Mike. He was internally fighting to keep the gates holding his fury from bursting wide.

"Did you forget what I told you? " He quizzed cocking his head on the side.

"I don't take orders from you Ricky. " Mike replied, his hands on his hips after he unbuttoned his jacket. His eyes disdainfully roamed over Rick's Grimes had nothing on him, and he couldn't understand what Michonne saw in him. He was a better man than Rick, prettier, taller, stronger. He could take a better care of Michonne and be a better father to her child.

"What do you want Mike?" Rick asked tersely, his intense gaze surveying Mike who was walking towards him, "You want to screw my wife? Have _my_ child, _my_ child, call you daddy? Is that what you want huh? Let me get it straight for you, since you're a fuckin' idiot. Over my dead body Mike, you hear me? You stay away from Michonne, and you stay away from my baby."

Michonne put herself in front of Rick before the situation escalated beyond control between the two men. Mike halted his movements as his gaze fell on her, a mask of incomprehension and pain covering his face. Why was she acting like he was dangerous? Couldn't she see how much he loved her! He searched for answers in her beautiful eyes. But he only saw fear and disgust and that look in her eyes broke his already damaged heart.

"This is how it is now? Really Michonne?"

"Hey, hey," Rick called standing behind Michonne, a protective hand resting on her waist. "You don't talk to her, you don't say her name. Take your shit and leave **now**!"

Rick's loud order made Michonne jump slightly. She had never seen him so angry. She could see the muscles of his back tensing against his white t-shirt. All set to tear Mike apart, as rage pulsed through his veins.

Mike huffed, shook his head and started marching to the door. Michonne watched him leave, letting out a relieved breath, naively hopeful that she would never see Michael Taylor again. That he was gone once and for all from her life. But all her hopes crumbled when, Mike turned to Rick and connected his fist to his face. It would be a cold day in hell before he backed down from a fight. Mike took advantage of the surprise attack to try get in a second sucker punch but unfortunately for him, Rick managed to dodge it. Rick didn't pay attention to the pain in his nose and landed his fist in Mike's one. It was followed by a second blow to his jaw, making Mike's body fall on the floor.

Rick saw red. He was in pain, tired after dealing with that scumbag Philip, Mike's attack only added fuel to the fire that lay dormant inside him. For too long he had let Mike push him to his limit. Disrespecting his girlfriend, sending her message after message until she had to change her number. Today was the last straw for Rick. He heard his knuckles crack but kept delivering blow after devastating blow to Mike's increasingly destroyed face. He barely felt her touch but the soft plea that came from her voice begging him to stop was the force that halted his bloodied fists.

His name coming from her so urgently, snapped him out of his rage. Her eyes were glossed with unshed tears. He could feel her shaking hands squeezing his large shoulders, and it made him angrier to see her in this state.

Rick looked at his swollen and bloody knuckles, mirroring the face of the man under him. His damped curls obstructed his view. Mike pushed Rick off him, and struggled to his feet. They stood glaring at each other with the same level of hatred blazing in their eyes. Their fists ready for a second round, with no care in the world that their bodies were in pain.

"Leave!" Michonne yelled, clutching Mike's ruined blue suit as she tried to drag his much stronger and taller body out of the apartment.

Finally, he moved to leave but not without sending daggers to Rick, watching Michonne with the look of a man determined to get back what he claimed was his. After Mike's departure a tense silence fell in the room. Rick sighed heavily, turning from her to move sluggishly to the turned on the faucet and put his hand under while his mind filled with dark thoughts. They were so loud that he didn't hear Michonne getting close. Her jasmine, lavender scent engulfed him, and worked to calm his seething wrath. She turned off the faucet and took his injured hands into her tiny delicate ones.

"He got what he deserved." Rick said matter of factly.

"I know, " Michonne draw circles around his knuckles, making Rick wince through his gritted teeth.

"I'm not gonna apologise. " He added,his eyes on the top of Michonne's head while she continued her perusal of his knuckles as if she was waiting for them to respond to questions nobody had answers for.

"I know. " she repeated this time looking at him, with a heated gaze. But the fire inhabiting her eyes was not caused by anger, her body yearned for her man. Michonne placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, then his neck and his lips but before he could kiss her back she pulled away. Rick was confused until she got on her knees, trying to get rid of his belt.

"You don't have to do that Michonne, " he informed, his voice hitching in his throat.

Michonne smiled and fluttered her long eyelashes up to him, her voice taking on a low seductive tone, "I know, but I want to make you feel good, like you make me."

"Rosita and Sasha might come back, " Rick responded, lust taking over his body. His loins stirred in his slacks, even as he tried his hardest not to conjure up thoughts of Michonne sucking him off.

"You should only worry about what this mouth is about to do to you. What about that, _husband_? "

Hearing Michonne use that word made Rick burn with need and desire.

"Damn woman, " he whispered, he let his slacks slide down to the floor, his pink dick stiff and pointing, mere centimeters from her face.

"Since you want it so bad... Open your mouth for me, Michonne. "

Michonne took hold of his thick veiny length, her touch made Rick growl. She brushed her thumb along his glistening crown before raising her hand and licking his precum off of the digit with a sultry smile, her panties were soaking and sticking to her aching pussy.

"Fuck," He said, his eyes hooded with lust.

Rick trembled, his eyes rolling shut as she engulfed all of him in her warm, wet mouth. She swallowed his dick to the root, her lips closing around the base before she licked her way back up the shaft. Her low moans spurred him on, letting him know that she enjoyed her ministrations as much as he did. Michonne was proud to be the one driving him crazy, she knew he took the same pleasure in making her wild too.

"Shit… your mouth feels so good."

He released a strangled noise through his teeth . Rick's head fell back, the intense, familiar sensation of an impending orgasm building in his burning body. His girlfriend ministrations taking him closer to the edge as her skilled tongue swirled around his sensitive tip. Her chilled hands wrapped around his shaft, twisting and pumping up and down in that special rhythm she knew he liked.

He was close, Michonne could feel his cock twitching, desperate for relief, his breaths growing shorter, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. He blindly grasped for her and landed a firm hold on her bobbing head.

"Stop… or I'm gonna come in… your mouth."

Michonne paused her rhythmic assault on his cock to look up at him, "Come in my mouth, daddy. " she replied, licking her damp lips.

"That's what you want?" his voice raspy and thick with need.

Michonne nodded, her mouth back on his sex, she tightened her hold on him, her mouth worked overtime on the head of his dick.

"Have it then. "

Rick cried her name out as his jerking member filled her mouth with his cream. Michonne swallowed, smiling as she licked along her swollen lips, determined not to miss a drop of his offering.

"God Michonne, you're so perfect, " he said lifting her body to him. He kissed her roughly and she kissed him back with the same intensity. "Thank you. "

"For what Rick? "

"For everything you did, everything you're doing, for you."

Michonne beamed, tears forming in her eyes, "Let's go home Rick. We can start searching for the house and plan for your future perfect proposal."

"I love you, " he answered. How he got so lucky finding her was beyond him.

Michonne smiled, her hands stroking his bearded face, "I love you more."

###############

"What the fuck are _**you**_ doing here?" Mike hissed, he cringed at the pain in his swollen eyes.

"I came to see you, my friend," Philip replied surprised by the cold greeting. "Hello Terry."

Terry looked at Phillip dead in the eyes with no reply. He had never been a fan of The Governor. Terry always thought Phillip was bad news. He knew that Phillip was not to be trusted. Knew that he was the kind of bad news that could hide behind his pale privilege that allowed men like him to get away with everything while the others would pay the price. Terry never pretended to be sinless, but Philip was worse than him and Mike combined.

The duo were taking a pause from Mike's studio session, right after he came back from Michonne's apartment. He needed something to calm his anger, and rap had always been his outlet but the entertainer had a hard time focusing on his music. Philip's unwanted surprise visit wouldn't help.

"Always a pleasure to see you," Philip added, sarcasm and disdain dripping in his calm tone, "I heard about what happened."

"No shit ! I heard about what happened too, and even better I saw it. You are all over the internet! Everybody is talking about how The Governor lost his shit. Don't you forget your name is attached to mine, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"And you, don't you forget that all you have is because of me," Philip countered, his voice becoming dangerously low, "You should probably change your tone and your attitude...swiftly. Maybe that works with one of your puppets but not me."

"Call me a fucking puppet one more time!" Terry warned from the black sofa he was seated in.

"How about we all chill the fuck out?" Mike requested. "How about that?" He had no time or energy to deal with the petty tension between his partner and brother.

"I agree." Philip said, plastering a fake smile on his frightening friendly face. "We all had a very bad day, and we all know who's responsible for that. This is the reason I came here. To talk and try to find a solution."

"A solution about what?" Mike asked, his eyes narrowed at Philip.

"Rick Grimes." Philip replied causing Mike to roll his eyes, "He's a problem for both of us, right?"

"How sway? He's a problem for _you_. Personally, I think you deserved what happened to you?" Terry finished, shrugging, " Just sayin'"

"What solution are you talking about here? Rick is a tough motherfucker, he came from money and you know damn well we can't do jack shit against money." Mike said, even if he was down for anything involving Rick being hurt.

"Money doesn't protect from death," Philip replied matter of factly. He knew he had piqued his business partner's interest the second he saw the younger man's eyes light up.

"Get the fuck out of here," Terry exclaimed , he chuckled thinking for a second that Philip was joking, until he saw Mike's blank face, actively considering the deadly suggestion. "Mike please brotha, don't tell me you're listening to this crap."

"I'm just proposing a solution. Rick Grimes has been a pain in your ass Michael. He stole Michonne from you. While you two were together. I mean, you're Mike, you have a reputation and this man is wandering all over Atlanta with Michonne, and _**your**_ baby. He's playing daddy to the both of them, while it should be you. You should be the one with Michonne right now, not him. And we all know it. "

Terry abandoned his seat on the sofa to sit next to his best friend. He needed to reason him and quick. Philip knew what he was doing, manipulating him into his sick plan, with a subject close to his heart.

"Mike, Mike! You need to think straight here. Move on, let this shit go. Michonne doesn't want you! She's told you that how many times now? There are so many chicks out there for you to waste your time with. You need to stop this madness right now. Don't you see, that Philip is the devil on your shoulder. "

"I'm the devil because I'm stating the truth?" Philip asked, feigning innocence as his eyes glinted with excitement. "He doesn't have to get involved. I know people who will do it. Michonne will be devastated, alone, she will need comforting–"

"He wants to do this to serve his own interests." Terry said, his tense body leaning closer to Mike. "I have the number of Amber. Remember that girl you wanted before Michonne? Well she's single and ready to mingle. "

"You're right." Mike finally uttered, keeping his eyes focused on the mixing board with all the switches and buttons that he had at his disposal. Staring at the one thing he had control over that assisted him in the creation of the only other love in his life, his music. It was impossible to know who he was talking to. Terry held his breath hopeful that his friend would listen to him.

"You're right, that mofo needs to die."

A satisfaction, as if he completed a successful transaction; was expressed by the slightest curve at Philip's mouth corner. While Terry's face went white,he could feel a soft panic growing inside. He thought, for a second, that he had misheard his best friend. But he knew deep down that he had heard him crystal and clear.

"No, no you can't do that Mike," Terry pleaded. He tried to conjure all the arguments he could find to convince Mike of the stupidity of this idea. "Think about your mother. Ok, ok,we beat people, very hard, but we've never killed anyone and let's not start today Mike. Not for this!"

"You don't get it Terry, you don't!" Mike's breaking voice shouted . A desperation that Terry had never seen in him, enveloping his face. Tears of desperation at the corner of his eye.

"She was mine. She _**is**_ mine. I never knew what love was before I met Michonne. That woman is perfection, and you know that because I know you have a crush on her and Philip too. You bought her favorite restaurant to see her everyday until she found out. Yeah, all talking about moving on because you don't know what it is to have her in your arms. I know I fucked up, but I'm gonna redeem myself and if Rick is not there, she's gonna see my worth again."

He nodded his head, trying to convince himself of the truth of his words. He was convinced since the moment she left that she would come back to him where she truly belonged. Being together was their fate, and he was impatient for her to understand and accept that simple fact. Rick was the one blinding her from the love she still had for him.

"By killing her boyfriend? You're lost if you think this way, she's gonna hate you." Disgust and disdain dripped from the truth of Terry's words.

"She will never know it's me. Never," Mike interjected, his obsession with Michonne crushing all chances to reason him. He needed Rick to be gone, like the air filling his lungs. He should have been rid of that hillbilly cowboy wannabe a long time ago. "You with me on this brother?"

"I love you, I would die for you. You're my brother Mike... but on this, you're too far gone. If you listen to this man, it's over for you. You're going to jail or worse!"

"Do you want me to call Negan?" Philip asked cutting into their endless and boring conversation. He looked like a chess player, who was about to win the game. He just had to place the good player on the good case to be sure the cheikh would die*.

Terry rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he found himself being party to the take down of Rick Grimes. He felt powerless against the deadly combination of the dangerous and creepy Negan, Philip, the man who could make the devil jealous, and his brother who lost his damn mind over a woman. Terry could barely recognise the man this brother had become, so blinded by love and his desire for revenge, that he couldn't see how things would surely end bad for him.

Terry didn't know where was Rick or what he was doing but he knew that the poor guy was clueless that he about to be a dead man.

####################

Michonne considered herself to be a woman of words. She knew how to use them, try to find the meaning behind them in a book, how to write them. But at that moment, laid on the cold, plastic lined exam table of her OBGYN's office, and hearing what looked like a horse race, she was at a loss for words. She clutched Rick's hand so hard that it became red.

She'd read stories about the sound of the baby's heartbeat to know what to expect. Yet any words used by those strangers did not fully prepare her for the waves of emotions crushing through her or for Rick's eyes welling up while he was recording the screen and her with his phone. He was always about the memories. Every rapid beat made her crave the deepest love in her heart. Deep enough to welcome the one submerging her right now. But those words were right about one thing, all the pain she suffered those last weeks was worth it.

"We made this," Rick whispered in her ear, before kissing her forehead. He watched Denise, continue her exploration on Michonne's belly, her professional eyes peering at the screen and explaining everything she was doing to them. Rick was glad that Michonne chose her. Denise was a jovial woman and they were less nervous being in her presence. She replied to every question Michonne had noted in her notebook. _Was it normal to bleed a little? Why I'm feeling that bad in the morning? When does the craving part start?_

"I didn't expect it to be that small, and to look like this," Michonne said. She was smiling so hard that her jaw was sore, but she didn't care in the slightest, her happiness was just too strong.

"About the size of a prune, actually" Denise explained, a little smirk accompanied her following sentence, " Or should I say, _**they**_ are. "

"They?" Michonne repeated, her eyes immediately began to water and her breath shortened, hearing the simple pronoun.

Michonne turned her still shining eyes, full of fat teardrops to Rick, her face transformed into a wondrous grin.

Rick went quiet for a few moments as he stared at the screen, the camera stood frozen in his other hand. Hearing Michonne sniffle, he looked down, those blue eyes of his trying to blink away moisture. He was overcome with happiness - they both were. Their wildest dreams couldn't have prepared them for the feeling that came with finding out they were having twins.

"Yes. You're pregnant with twins, " Denise affirmed pointing her finger at the screen, "Here we have two placentas, which mean that they are not identical twins. Twin pregnancies are a little different from a single birth. That can explain the bleeding you told me about, and get used to my face because you will see me often. I guess you have twins in your family or perhaps in the father's one? "

"I had twins brothers, " Michonne replied, trying to gather her thoughts. For a fraction of a second she was back in the cold hospital hallway of her childhood, but Rick pulled her out of it with a caress on her cheek, before she could drown under the heaviness of her first and last painful meeting with her brothers.

Michonne's use of the past gave Denise all the information she needed. So she didn't insist and try to lightning the mood, by changing the topic.

"Do you have questions Michonne?" she asked, and lifted her head to look at Rick, he was still stroking Michonne's cheek, in seventh heaven. " Or you Rick?"

They both shook their heads, " No,thank you,I just need to…" Michonne answered. She was on the verge of crying of happiness, her whole body on the verge of bursting of joy. _Remember to breathe_ , she had to remind herself.

"I totally understand. You need time to process," Denise finished for her, while wiping the cold blue gel off her belly."Which is totally normal, Michonne. I will give you my personal number if you have any questions, doubts you can call me or leave a message, alright?"

"Thank you, Denise. " The couple responded in unison.

#######

"Are you nervous for tonight ? " Rick asked watching Michonne as she drove his beloved truck out of the parking lot.

Michonne breathed out a heavy sigh. She tried to avoid any negative thoughts about her meeting with Rick's parents all day. After weeks of discussion, they finally found a day fitting everybody's busy schedules. Now that her first appointment with her OBGYN was behind them, and she knew everything was fine with her babies, she had only one thing left to be worried about: his parents.

It had been the most nerve-wracking week of her life. Since the ordeal with Mike, Rick had been more suspicious, and had a hard time letting her go alone anywhere. The paranoid thoughts of Mike appearing anywhere near her at any moment guided all of Rick's emotions. Michonne on the other hand was more worried about Philip's threats. Rick didn't take them seriously, scoffing that they were just empty threats from an empty asshole. Nothing new for her boyfriend.

Negativity was a curse, as Maggie said to her when Michonne had broke the news to her crew, and negativity would make it hard to truly enjoy their God gifted children, until today.

"Of course I am," she replied, "Everything is happening at the same time. I'm so anxious Rick, I mean what if your parents don't like me–"

"Why wouldn't my parents like you?"

"Rick, please," she rolled her eyes, before taking the right side of the road. "Just because you love me doesn't mean that everybody else will. What if they discovered that I used to be a stripper, or if I'm not good enough for you… or your family."

"It should be illegal to not love you." Rick stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I would gladly arrest anyone who would break that law. Every day I would put posters of you on every street of Atlanta, forcing everyone to fling bouquets of Big Kats at your feet. "

She laughed, "Even your own parents?"

"Yes, of course, " Rick responded, but grew serious "I don't want you to worry Michonne. You're a great woman and if my parents can't see past your past as a stripper, then that's their loss. And no matter what happens with them, nothing will change between us. "

"How do you do that?" she asked, her eyes welling up.

"Loving you is the easiest thing I have to do," he simply replied.

######################

"You are so gorgeous," Cindy gushed over Michonne's white long jumpsuit. An outfit strategically chosen as it was flowy enough to hide her growing baby bump.

Cincy had been the one to greet them when they arrived. The stately home was like something straight out of a movie, with shiny marble floors polished to a reflective finish under a hanging chandelier while the two sided staircase that commanded the majority of the foyer's attention. Floor to ceiling windows showed the beautifully landscaped backyard - complete with a state-of-the-art swimming pool. Michonne let out a little 'wow' at the sight of the big, cavernous lounge.

Before Cindy could imprison Michonne's body with her tight hug, Rick put himself in front of her. The smile on his sister face disappeared, replaced by a scold.

" Move, you moron!"

"What did I do to you," he asked trying to pull her tiny body to him, "What kind of greeting is that for your favorite brother."

"Exist," Cindy tried to shove Rick's hard body off her, " Oh so we can't hug your girlfriend anymore, _only_ brother."

"You are not hugging Cindy," He replied, holding in his laughter,"You are crushing people's body. I am stunned no one hasn't already died because of them."

Michonne smacked him on his shoulder, "Stop Rick, let her be. Thank you babe, you look gorgeous too. I love your dress."

Cindy gave them a full flourishing spin, proudly showcasing her pink sleeveless silk dress, the hue complimented her skin tone well . She was effortlessly beautiful and had a strong sense of fashion, that seemed to have miss Rick from birth.

"Thank you Mimi," Cindy said. She tried to hit Rick who was making fun of her, but he took hold of her hands, tightening his grasp on them. She panted, twirling her wrist to escape him. "I swear to God I'll kill you and dance on your grave, Richard Grimes. "

Michonne giggled. She watched them with an ounce of jealousy, and a pound of wistful sorrow. It was one of the things her brothers' death had taken away from her, playful arguments between them. Since her visit to the doctor, she couldn't help but think about Jordan and Andre with an unbidden sliver of fear creeping inside her that her twins babies would have the same fate.

Nonetheless she smiled lovingly when Rick kissed Cindy and finally let go of her. Cindy wiped her cheek, sending daggers at his cheerful face.

"Where are mom and dad?" Rick asked, his hand encircling Michonne's waist. He caught himself before caressing her tummy.

"They're in the living room," Cindy said as she turned to Michonne, her eyes full of genuinely wordiness. She felt bad and slightly embarrassed that a great and caring woman like Michonne, was about to meet her mother. She deserved better, they all did. "Are you ready?"

Michonne nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess. "

"I'm sure my father will love you." Cindy reassured her. They started walking with their arms linked, Rick behind them, to join their parents in the living room.

"And even if they don't, we do." Cindy added.

"I love you too. " Michonne replied, grateful that Cindy found the right words to make her feel better. It wasn't their father who was the reason of her nervousness. Even if she wasn't a big fan of the man because of his absenteeism in Rick's life, but from what she had gleaned from Rick and Cindy's few stories, Sonia Grimes was the ruler of this particular roost and she ruled with a iron fist in a designer glove.

Michonne's eyes widened when they reached the living room. What may have been a standard living room in any other house was a grand showing of wealth. It was obvious that the place followed a classic French style when it came to decorating.

Looking like it was straight out of Versaille, soft, heavy dark drapes hung from the tall windows on top of translucent white curtains. The walls were trimmed in golden designs - the hand drawn work of a spectacular artist. The paintings that adorned on the walls looked like they should have been housed in a museum - as did the large, luxurious furniture that outfitted every corner of the room.

In the middle of all that opulence, here she was, the infamous Sonia Van Graan-Grimes, in the flesh. She stood up from the sofa and walked towards Michonne to greet her. The only sound Michonne could hear was her own heartbeat. The knot in her stomach tightened and she took a deep, long, breath to calm her nerves.

When Sonia's green emerald eyes met Michonne's brown ones, her painted luscious red lips lifted with her brightest and friendliest smile. Rick's mother gave her a once-over,taking in Michonne stunning appearance, her gaze mainly focused on her belly, where she could swear saw the hint of bump. But she shook the thought, blaming it on Michonne's wide romper making her imagine things.

Sonia was breathtakingly gorgeous with refined features. `She had porcelain white skin, contrasting against her dark hair that was lifted above her head in an impeccable bun. She looked like a famous actress from the 50's, with a quiet aura of superiority and grace. Her elegant pink skirt suit was beautifully clinging against her petite frame her and her white stilettos completed the elegantly impressive look. Every inch of this woman reeked of opulence and class.

"Welcome to our humble demeure, Michonne." Sonia gave her a half hug, patting her back and rocking her body back and forth.

The pair of siblings rolled their eyes at their mother's acting skills. They knew it was only the first act of the play she was about to deliver. She loved to pretend that she was the hearty woman, taking advantage of her pleasant appearance. Every Grimes present in that room knew the ebony beauty was far from the woman Sonia Van Graan-Grimes had pictured her son's life partner to be.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Van Graan-Grimes." Michonne replied once they pulled apart, trying to force another bright smile despite her nervousness.

Sonia waved a dismissive hand at her, "Don't be silly dear, call me Sonia. I have to say, you sure are a sight for sore eyes, Michonne."

"Oh, wow," Michonne answered, blushing. "Thank you, you are very beautiful too. I can understand why your kids look like they do."

She even laughed in the most elegant way Michonne thought, not too high and not too down. _Controlled_ , like her whole demeanor.

Sonia turned her attention to Rick, she placed a peck on his right cheek, "Rick, son, how are you?"

"Good, " He replied through a fake smile, when deep down he just wanted to take Michonne back to the safety of their home. "What about you, mother?"

"Now that you are here," Sonia wiped the red lipstick from his cheek, " I'm feeling better."

Sonia gestured to the back of the living room, before she said, "Please Michonne, make yourself at home. I'd like to have a word with my children."

Michonne nodded her head, a quizzical look marring her features. She left them alone, and start wandering around the spacious room. Michonne tried not to drool looking at the Grimes's pieces of art adorning the wall . She was so absorbed by the details of the frames, that she didn't hear the man breathing near her .

Feeling a presence by her side, she pivoted her head, and gasped. Her surprise was quickly replaced by astonishment, taken aback at how much Rick was a carbon copy of him. She was looking at an older version of her boyfriend. He was as charismatic as his son, a little bit smaller than Rick with white and grey covering his hair. His presence commanded respect, while still holding a hint of amiability. Michonne's eyes roamed to his two piece grey suit, before ascending to his kind sky blue eyes.

"Are you an art lover?" he asked, a flute of champagne half-empty in his left hand.

Michonne cleared her throat, trying to regain composure, " Yes. I love the work of George Pemba." Her eyes back on the work of the South African painter.

"I see that my son brought a connoisseur, " His face lit up, already impressed by Michonne.

His interest for her grew," Do you paint, Michonne? "

She smiled outright, " No. I wish I was gifted with this talent. "

"I'm sure God gifted you with many others, " he said, feeling at ease with Michonne, she made for lovely company. " One of them being your beauty. Pictures don't do you justice, Michonne. You sure are an enticing woman. "

Wayne's compliment made her blush, she was fortunate that her dark complexion hid her reddened face from her future father-in-law.

"Isn't she?" Sonia asked coming out of nowhere. She was sporting a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her words full of something Michonne couldn't pinpoint. She stole a glance at Rick who sighed and shook his head, making Michonne understand that Sonia was about to show her claws. Michonne wondered what their private conversation had entailed.

She tried to keep her face content, " Thank you Mr. Grimes."

"Wayne," He offered her his firm hand in introduction, that Michonne shook shyly. "Since, I'm sure we are going to see each other more often. "

Sonia let out a little scoff, "Let's not talk about things that may not happen. "

"Mom," Rick's stern voice called. It was a warning. He needed his mother to climb down off of whatever pedestal she had put herself up on and respect the woman who was the love his life and he needed her to do that with the quickness. He pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm himself.

Michonne approached him and took his hand from his face, her touch instantly bringing quietude to him. She looked at him with a little grin, silently communicating that she got this.

"What's the matter son, " Sonia asked, feigning innocence, "It is true, how can we be sure Michonne will be here for a long time? Can someone read the cards and be sure about it? "

"I can't see the future in the stars" Michonne replied. Her face not betraying the sour effect Sonia's words had on her, "But rest assured that I'm here to stay, **Sonia**. "

Cindy felt a deep pleasure as she heard Michonne put her mother back in her lane, with a grace she only witnessed in the same woman who had thrown the first barb of hostility. Perhaps for the first time was about to fight a fight, she would surely lose. Cindy glanced at Rick who hung his head low, refraining a big proud smile.

"Michonne," Wayne broke the thick silence, causing Michonne to look away from his wife's icy stare towards him. She reminded him of Sonia, back in the day when they met, she was as fascinating as Michonne. A sharp mind mixed with a sharp tongue. Neither were damsels in distress, but Sonia was too willful to see above her assumptions about Michonne to give her a chance to prove herself.

"You must be hungry, shouldn't we proceed to the dining room? "

Sonia clasped her hands together, her cheerful mood suddenly back. " You're right, honey. My apologies Michonne. "

Michonne confused, just nodded her head. She had no idea how to be in Sonia's presence. She felt Rick's hand behind her back, and started following them through the never ending living room to an equally gorgeous and cavernous dining room.

A large dining room table sat in the middle with twelve high-backed white upholstered chairs had clean white upholstery, with black and gold embellishments swirling on the sides. The black-topped table was set beautifully, with folded napkins and carefully placed utensils. It may have been beautiful but the color palette of whites and creams and golds made the space feel untouchable and otherworldly.

Michonne took a seat beside Rick who had Cindy on his other side. Sonia decided to be in front of Michonne, while Wayne was at the end of the table.

Sonia watched Michonne from across the table, her smile never leaving her. But it wasn't friendly anymore, it was what Michonne would describe, as a defiant smile. She was trying to intimidate her. Yet Michonne didn't back down. Her chin up, her matching noncompliant gaze holding hers. Whatever wicked game Sonia wanted to play, Michonne was loaded and ready.

She heard Rick sigh as he ran his hand through his now unkempt curls. She had brushed and wrangled them into tameness herself before they left all the while reprimanding him for not taking care of his beautiful hair like he should. But tamed they would not remain it would seem. Rick had warned her about his parents, in particular his mother. Still, the young man had hoped that Sonia tiny good side would show up this night. He knew he was wrong the minute she displayed her whole counterfeit attitude. So his hair paid the price from the nervous twitch of his hands.

"Rick told us you lived in France," Sonia started, her champagne flute gripped in her hand like a weapon ready to fly, " So, I took the liberty to ask the chef to prepare a coq au vin just for you. "

Michonne blinked. Why on Earth would Sonia have thought about making her something special before her arrival only to be coldly dismissive of her once she was here? But Michonne remembered that even bad people do good things thinking that it was enough, and they always felt the need to remind you of them everyday. Mike used to emotionally manipulate her that way.

Michonne forced the smile on her face, "You should not have bothered yourself, I could eat anything. "

"Don't be silly sweetheart, " Sonia waved her hand dismissively ."Fine people deserve fine things. "

"Thank you." was Michonne could muster in reply.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on their awkward exchange. Cindy regretted leaving her cellphone in her room. It was her shield against tense family dinners. She could feel the heat radiating from Rick and admired his restrain to not lash out on their mother. It was only because her knew Michonne was more than capable of handling herself in any situation. Still it was eating him inside to not jump in. Surprisingly their father didn't take any passing glances at his phone once. His whole attention on what was going on.

"So, Michonne," Wayne said before his wife could speak again, "I do hope you are more talkative than my son."

"Yes, I am. " Michonne replied laughing, it seemed that Rick had a different personality around his parents, because she would have never describe him that way. Rick never shied away from a conversation with her, talking about his day, dreams, ideas. Everything going through his brilliant mind.

"I was wondering, " His father continued while the workers were serving the French themed appetizers onto their plates and filling their glasses with red wine. " How the two of you meet."

Cindy giggled, "Their story is straight out of a book, dad."

"Well, one morning I was running late for class, " Michonne glanced at her plate filled with gastronomic amuses bouches. She was aware she would not score any points, with the reveal of her embarrassing meeting with their son. "I was driving too fast, and your son pulled me over. "

"What a reckless behavior." Sonia reprimanded, shaking her head as if the simple thought was causing her physical pain, "I would have expected better from you, Michonne. "

"Actually that was my first ever speeding ticket. My first any kind of ticket, " Michonne was a second away to roll her eyes at Sonia. Her last sentence was uncalled for, her hypocrisy slowly but surely wearing Michonne out. "I like to think of it as my ticket of fate since it brought me to Rick. I have no plans of going over the speed limit again."

"Weren't you fortunate it was my son and not someone else? " Sonia asked, condescendingly.

Michonne had to recognize that even if Sonia was horrendous, her poker face was impressive. She could keep her visage kindly and welcoming while her words weren't. No wonder she was such a talented business woman and skilled politician.

Michonne took Rick's hand and smiled adoringly at him, "Very fortunate. "

Rick kissed her hand, and returned her smile. He could never forget that fateful day his path crossed with Michonne. This day he was doing his usual round around the Downtown area, bored and irritated because of Shane comments on his love life, or more inexistent one.

When he saw the gorgeous woman behind the wheels, his bad mood was long forgotten. He didn't know what caused him to flirt unabashedly with her, her mesmerizing face made him forget how to breath, for a second. But it was her smile that stole his heart,he thought about it all day long.

He tried to reason himself, the chance to meet her again were close to none, so he blew a harsh breath and continued with his day. He wasn't even supposed to go to the bakery, it was a last minute decision after his friend Jesus had to cancel their plans because of his work.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her, standing in line, she was more gorgeous than in his souvenirs. Her questions didn't bother him, they were justified. Rick quietly chuckled to himself coming back to the present, where his mother was still talking.

"From what I recall from the little Rick has told me, you are a student. Am I correct?" Sonia asked once she finished chewing her food.

"Yes. I'm majoring English Literature at the university."

"What do you want to do?" It was Wayne's turn to ask her questions.

"I want to be a teacher." Wayne was growing on her. He spoke to her without any condescension in his tone. He sounded genuinely interested in her.

Sonia scoffed as if she was offended by Michonne's words, "A simple teacher?"

Michonne furrowed her brows, "Yes. A simple teacher. " She tried to not sound disrespectful, but she had decided then and there that she hated Sonia Van Graan- Grimes. She understood no matter what she said or done, she would never find grace in Rick's mother eyes. Michonne wondered how her children turned out so great being raised by such a spiteful woman.

"Is there something wrong with that? " Rick asked, speaking for the first time since they were seated. He couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. He cocked his head at the side, his exasperated gaze bored into his mother.

"I think that teaching is honorable work," Cindy interjected.

"I have no problem with your aspirations to be a teacher, " Sonia corrected, lifting her finger. "I was just wondering why a smart woman like you, Michonne, wouldn't try to aim for something higher?"

Michonne's forehead creased, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her tone calm. "Being a teacher is a big thing, it's one of the most important jobs in the world. Without them we wouldn't know how to read, write and so many other things."

"Don't get me wrong Michonne. I utterly agree with your statements. I wasn't implying that it was a meaningless job. But why not politics? Why not owning a groundbreaking company? Or something that will give you a good salary–"

"I have no interest in being a politician. Not anybody can do what you are doing with the mayor. "

"Did. I am not working with her, anymore. "

"Since when did you quit? " Wayne asked dumbfounded.

"Two days ago, I want to go back to the hôtellerie."

"And you didn't think about telling us? " Rick inquired, just as disturbed than his father. Yet, it was so typical of his mother. It was always all about her and her desires, the others were just there to obey and follow whether they liked it or not.

"Well, now you know," Sonia shrugged. "The business needs me, your father did a fine job, but–"

"Do you have an issue with the way I handle things, Sonia? "

Sonia rolled her eyes, as if she had just heard the stupidest question ever uttered, "Wayne, stop making a fuss. You know many of your decisions have affected my family's legacy. "

"Which decisions?"

"We can leave the both of you alone." Rick announced, grabbing the opportunity to leave.

"No!" she said, her voice rising. Sonia cleared her throat trying to gather herself and returned to her honeyed calm voice, "No one is leaving. Your father will stop his tantrum right now, am I clear?"

If looks could kill Wayne would surely have been dead. Sonia's green eyes were burning with anger, making Michonne feel ill at ease. She took a look at Cindy who looked unfazed by all of this as she continued with her meal, gracing her mother with a blasé smile. She was used to it. Wayne bowed his head, defeated and Michonne felt sorry for him.

"Please excuse my behavior, Michonne. " Wayne said, shameful that Michonne witnessed their argument.

"Of course. " Michonne replied uneasy.

A heavy, eerie silence hung in the air, punctuated only by the entrance of the two servants, dressed in white tunics moving wordlessly around as they served the coq au vin, and refilling the empty glasses. Michonne licked her lips. The tasty smell engulfed the room, making her belly growl. She started to dig enthusiastically into the beautiful dish with her golden fork, fighting to keep her moans of appreciation on lock. At her side, Rick barely touched his food, disgusted by his parent's behavior which made him lose his appetite.

"This coq au vin is delicious." Michonne complimented, the silence becoming too unbearable. "My compliments to the chef." She addressed those words to Wayne. A tiny smile breaking into his doleful face.

"I'll be sure to convey them," Wayne responded, feeling a bit better. He decided to continue to discover more about the woman of the night, "When was the last time you visited France? I love that country. Not just for the excellent cuisine but I've also think has the most intriguing people. "

"It truly is a beautiful country. The last time I was there was about ten years ago," she replied, the smile on her face slipping, "The last spring I spent with my mother. She was 6 months pregnant at the time, I think, and she wanted to travel before she couldn't anymore."

"My condolences," Sonia said. For the first time since Michonne arrived, she felt sincerity in her words. "I also know what is like to lose a mother. "

"Me too." Cindy added out of nowhere. All of them knowing she was talking about the state of her non existent relationship with Sonia.

Another thick silence followed Cindy's words. Each of them reflecting on what had been said. Rick and Michonne shared a comforting look, he leaned to her and kissed her cheek,shutting everything around them, in their own bubble unaware that they had an audience. Sonia pressed her red lips together and narrowed her eyes, the public spectacle of affection aggravating her more than she wanted to admit… until she noticed another more bothering detail: Michonne's wine glass was still full.

"Do you have an issue with the wine, Michonne?"

Michonne raised her head from her almost empty plate. She froze, caught off guard by the question. She prayed that no one would notice,or at least not ask any questions about it. Michonne could have lied and pretended she didn't drink alcohol, but it was too late, her hesitation gave her away when she saw comprehension dawn on Sonia face.

Sonia closed her eyes and her blood ran cold at the implications of her next statement, "You're pregnant."

She mentally put all the pieces of the puzzle together the slight bump on Michonne's belly and the fact that her wine remained untouched.

Michonne's shoulders sagged as she leaned into her chair, and caressed her tummy beaming with joy. " We are expecting twins."

No sooner had she announced the news, that Cindy rose from her seat with a scream and rushed towards her to hug her ecstatically.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "Two babies! Really? I'm gonna be an aunt. Oh my God! Dad do you hear that? Oh my God!"

Rick nodded his head in agreement, excited by his sister's jovial response. He was happy that the babies diffused the bad mood surrounding them since the start of the night. Wayne joined their little celebration as he stood to give Rick a fatherly pat on the back, a tiny smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations, son. Wayne approached Michonne who had stood up to face him. His hesitation to hug her amused Michonne who made the first step and opened her arms to him. He had observed the way Rick had changed since Michonne stepped into his life and the way he watched her like he thought she hung the moon and the stars.

Wayne knew he hadn't been the best father to his children, too absent to fulfill his role. At this moment, he considered Michonne's pregnancy to be a chance to redeem himself. Build a new, strong and loving bond with his extended family. Avoid the same mistakes with his grandchild, hope pouring through him, he offered Michonne a wide smile. She would be a breath of much needed fresh air for his family.

"We're going to be grandparents of two babies," he said to Sonia as if she had been absent when the news broke. She struggled to keep her face neutral, while she could feel her heart rate increased and every inch of her muscles tensing. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something. Sonia drank her wine to get rid of the dry sensation in her mouth. Finally she spoke, but even her smile couldn't pretend anymore. It looked more like a grimace.

"I'm pleased."

 ***A little explanation for this sentence : When someone play chess and wins he/she/they always say at the end " checkmate " , well this expression came from the Arab :" El Cheikh mawt " literally meaning the old man is dead.**


End file.
